The Final Adventures of Fashion Girl
by Raidon God of Thunder
Summary: This is a collection of six Fashion Girl stories that will be published for real in 2019.


**The Final Adventures of Fashion Girl**

 **By Roby Graham**

 **Introduction**

This is the first post I've put here in eight years. I was told by some group from England claiming to be some kind of fan fiction police that I'm a terrible writer and should never write again. Today I've published Fashion Girl stories that is available for sale on Amazon, Ebay, Barnes & Noble, Google, Apple and other online stores world wide. Put that on your crumpets and eat it. For the third book, you are going to get a sneak preview. This book contains six short stories as Fashion Girl and The Style Chicks enter their third and final set of unique adventures. This time, Fashion Girl must face new challenges by stopping a foe turned friend turning foe again or does she? Her nightmare of the evil Aldornia becomes a reality. A determined agent from the Department of Children and Families tries to take Fashion Girl's children away from her. And the entire city of Colognia becomes embattled when a corrupt businessman is declared the city's new mayor.

It's apparent that in the realm of fiction, anything is possible. Imagination, creativity and even personal experiences add a unique perspective to a how a story is written and read. If you have read the first book, the second book or both, I think you'll find this collection of adventures to be equally entertaining and equally exciting.

Just like with the first two books, volume three will deal with real world issues, real world situations and real locations. The only parts that are fiction is the city Fashion Girl serves and Fashion Girl herself.

Before you begin reading, I want to tell you about a few stories I had in mind but didn't make the cut. I thought of a story called "The Model and the Stripper". It was to be a crossover with Fashion Girl and Stripperella for which they are cousins and solves a case together.

Another story I had in mind was called "Lights, Camera, Style!" This story was to take place in Hollywood as the Style Chicks make a movie involving Chanel's revenge. Finally, I had in mind a story called "Don't Mess with Taxes". This story was to be a crossover with Supergirl. Supergirl is in charge of audits for The Justice League and Fashion Girl's business dealings were in question. I once again thank you for your purchase and interest in this series…

 **Roby Graham**

 **Disclaimer**

The Style Chicks, Phat Kats, Cosmo Chicks and Junior Style Chicks are named after various department and specialty stores. They do not represent, promote or sell any merchandise for the stores they are named after. All characters in this series of stories are fictitious; any similarity to actual persons living or dead is purely coincidental.

Some of these stories reflect upon or based on actual events. However, they do not completely reflect actual people. Because of the strong nature of these stories, they are not appropriate for younger readers. Therefore parental discretion is strongly advised.

 **Book 1**

 **Return of the Prom Queen?**

 **(Crossover with Batman)**

 **Chapter 1**

You might wonder why there is a question mark at the end of this story's title, it's because the Prom Queen who changed her evil ways in "The Joker's Queen" from the first book might go back to being evil again. However, this time it's not Fashion Girl for whom she has a grudge with. It started innocently enough when Fashion Girl who it was her turn to run errands, shop for groceries and supplies for The Mystique Boutique was returning back home from after the errands were completed.

No sooner did she pull up to the front door when Victoria came out to the Glam Mobile II and said, "I'm glad you're back home Fashion Girl. Sandy Bates is here and waiting in your study to speak with you. She's been crying and hasn't stopped since she got here. I think something very bad has happened but she said she would explain everything once you got home."

Fashion Girl asked, "How long has she been here?" Victoria answered, "Not long about forty-five minutes I think." Fashion Girl said, "All the errands have are done. Unload the car and I'll see what's wrong with Sandy." Fashion Girl didn't waste any time in going to her study to find out exactly what the matter was. Not knowing what to expect, she opened her study door to find Sandy as Victoria had said, crying her eyes out and not stopping.

Fashion Girl asked, "Sandy what's wrong? Vicki didn't tell me anything." Sandy answered, "That's because I didn't tell her. I waited to see you. Fashion Girl, Batman fired me from my job and as Batgirl." Fashion Girl said, "What? Why?" Sandy replied, "It started three days ago. Batman and I were dealing with The Joker once again but this time his crazy girlfriend Harley Quinn was with him. She slipped by me and got the jump on Batman. He got hurt while I got away unharmed. He wasn't hurt badly but he went to the hospital. When he got out last night, he called me and informed me that he was through with me as Batgirl. To make matters worse, when I got into work this morning, my desk was cleaned out and given severance pay. I broke down in tears. I hopped on the first plane here and here I am."

Fashion Girl said, "Sandy, we both know what kind of villain The Joker is, but that bitch Harley Quinn, she's crazy." Getting angrier by the minute Sandy replied, "Daphne I have a good mind to become The Prom Queen again and give that caped creep a lesson he'll never forget!" Fashion Girl said, "Sandy I told you what would happen if you go back to being the Prom Queen again."

Sandy replied, "I know Daphne but this time it's not you or the others I have a beef with, especially now that Cindy is a Style Chick." Fashion Girl asked, "Speaking of Cindy, have you spoken to her about this?" Sandy answered, "No I haven't. But I should." Fashion Girl said, "Sandy will you give me a chance to get Batman's side of the story? Let me talk with him, and if I can't convince him to at least give you your job back. If he wants to have a new person to be Batgirl I will understand. However, if I can't get your job back at Wayne Industries, you'll have a home and a job here with Style Incorporated."

Grateful, Sandy replied, "Thank you once again for your generosity." Fashion Girl said, "No I'm not being generous, I'm doing the right thing and I can always use a good PR person. I think Cindy needs to get in on this. Together we will both solve this matter for you. And if we fail and you still want to become The Prom Queen again, I won't stop you." Sandy replied, "Thank you Daphne. I'll give you and Cindy a chance to talk with Batman, but if he's still stubborn, he's made another enemy."

Now here is a scenario to end all scenarios, Fashion Girl will have to deal with a fellow hero in a way she never thought of before, where she may have to be the bad guy to prevent a true enemy from re-emerging.

 **Chapter 2**

Fashion Girl wasted no time. She went into the command center alone and contacted Cindy at Belphora Manor. Cindy wasn't available but Wendy of the Junior Style Chicks was. Fashion Girl asked, "Wendy where is Sephora? It's important that I speak with her." Wendy answered, "I'm sorry Fashion Girl I haven't seen Sephora or Belle K at all today." Fashion Girl said, "Wendy when you see Sephora, have her contact me immediately. I can't tell you why but it involves her." Wendy replied, "Sure no problem Fashion Girl…" Before Wendy could say anything further, Sephora and Belle K both arrived at the mansion. Wendy continued, "Sorry Fashion Girl, Sephora and Belle K both came back. I'll get her right now."

Wendy told Sephora of Fashion Girl's urgency. Sephora came to the screen and said, "Hey Fashion Girl, Wendy told me that you need to speak with me urgently, what's wrong?" Fashion Girl answered, "It's something I need to tell you privately." Sephora asked Belle K and Wendy to leave the area. She then asked, "OK Daphne level with me, what's so important that you needed to tell me privately?"

Fashion Girl answered, "Cindy, your mom is here in Colognia. She was fired today from her job in Gotham City and Batman also fired her as Batgirl. She wants revenge by becoming the Prom Queen again." In shock Sephora replied, "What? Daphne you're kidding me right? My mother renounced being the Prom Queen six years ago. I want to hear it from her." Fashion Girl said, "OK Cindy, I'll get her."

Fashion Girl came back with Sandy a couple of minutes later and had Sandy talk with Sephora. Sephora asked, "Mom, please tell me that Daphne is making this up about you wanting to be the Prom Queen again. Is this true?" Sandy answered, "It's half true Cindy. I want to get my revenge for what Batman did to me but Daphne is confident that she can per sway him to reconsider. I'm going to give her that chance. She wants you to help too. Cindy I am so proud of you that I don't want to do anything to change that, but I must become the Prom Queen again to teach Batman a lesson." Sephora in tears asked, "What does Fashion Girl want me to do?" Fashion Girl answered, "I'll tell you Cindy. Your mother wants you and me to go to Gotham City to reason with Batman. If I can't convince him, your mom will attack. But I have given her a job with Style Inc. as for being Batgirl again, it's up to him."

Sephora said, "I'm not crazy about this mom, but if you feel that revenge is more important to you than me, Johnny, and Dad, then go ahead get your revenge and I hope you choke on it, Sephora out!" The call ended abruptly as Sandy said, "I guess that went well." Fashion Girl replied, "Obviously Cindy is angry but can you really blame her. I remember Greg once telling me how he, Johnny and Cindy were hoping and praying for the day that you would give up being a villain."

Sandy replied, "Now I feel bad. Cindy's right you know. I caused them lots of grief over a misguided belief. Of course I know now that you couldn't have had anything to do with my sister's death. I was in shock when Cindy told me that your "Aunt" Velma was responsible for killing your mother and all because of jealousy. Daphne, go to Atlanta, go to Cindy and help me explain this to her. Go as The Phoenix, but go to her please." Fashion Girl said, "OK Sandy I'll go but I want you to remain here until I get back. Macy, Vicki and Godiva will keep you company. I'll be leaving now."

As Fashion Girl left the command center, she told Victoria, Godiva and Macy to keep an eye on Sandy but not to ask her any questions. Fashion Girl went to the back of the mansion. She raised her arms, crossed her wrists and said, "STYLE ME AS THE PHOENIX!" In seconds, Fashion Girl underwent an amazing transformation and became The Phoenix leader of the Archangels. She took off into the sky heading east towards Atlanta.

 **Chapter 3**

As The Phoenix, Fashion Girl could fly even faster than The Glam Mobile can. When she arrived in Atlanta, she came in through the back startling the others. She said, "Sorry about coming in this way. I must speak with Sephora right away." Belle K replied, "Sure Phoenix, I'll get her but I don't think she wants to talk with you. I don't know what this is about but she left the command center, went to her room, slammed and locked the door. She's been crying ever since." The Phoenix said, "All the more reason I need to talk with her." Belle K replied, "I don't know Phoenix but I'll try."

Belle K went to Sephora's door, knocked and said, "Sephora, Fashion Girl is here as The Phoenix, she wants to talk to you. May she come in?" Sephora replied, "I don't care if she flew around the world, I don't want to talk to her!" Belle K said, "I know whatever you two talked about might have gotten a little heated, but she did come all this way to talk. Please give her that chance." The Phoenix added, "Don't make me break this door down, come out and talk with me and that's an order!"

Sephora unlocked the door, opened it and replied angrily, "Oh, so now you're ordering me around huh? What's the matter Daphne, you getting power hungry now that you're The Phoenix?" Just then The Phoenix slapped Sephora in the face and said, "Don't you ever talk that way with me again! I came across the country to help not hinder. Your mom went through a terrible ordeal; her world has been turned upside down and instead of being compassionate or sympathetic you told her off."

Belle K asked, "So that's what's wrong. You can tell me Phoenix, what happened with Sephora's mother?" The Phoenix answered, "I promise I wouldn't tell another Style Chick about this. She didn't open up to Vicki, Godiva or Macy. Let's go into your room Cindy and I'll explain everything to both of you." After more than half an hour, both Belle K and Sephora understood what was happening. Belle K said, "Sephora, you can tell me anything you feel you need to talk about. I wouldn't have said anything about this." The Phoenix added, "Cindy I think your mother said what she said out of anger but not towards you or me. She feels that Batman did wrong and she wants to get even. I guess if I was her, I'd do the same thing."

Sephora's tears dried up and replied, "I'm sorry for snapping at you Daphne. I just can't forget how our lives were turned upside down when mom became the Prom Queen." The Phoenix asked, "Sephora, do you know why your aunt became The Prom Queen and why your mother took her place?" Sephora answered, "I've always wondered why but I never asked because I didn't want to bring up bad memories."

The Phoenix said, "I'll give you the Cliff Notes version. Your aunt was badly scarred in an auto accident on the night of her senior prom. She underwent several surgeries but her looks were damaged forever. Two drunken actresses caused the accident. Your aunt became The Prom Queen by getting revenge on all actresses by throwing acid in their faces…" Before The Phoenix continued, Sephora replied, "I can't believe it." The Phoenix continued, "My mother heard of this and stopped her cold. Your aunt went to prison. She remained there until she was killed by another inmate in a failed jailbreak. When your mom heard this, she came here to confront my mother to find out what happened. Only to find out that she too was killed in an ambush by my so-called Aunt Velma. Your mother assumed your aunt's role after I became the new Fashion Girl when I turned eighteen and we both thought that we had something to do with their deaths. You know the rest after your mother tried to team up with The Joker."

Sephora replied, "That's an amazing story but how do I know that my aunt died in prison and your mother was killed?" The Phoenix said, "Ask your mother if you doubt me. I'm telling you the truth." Sephora replied, "OK Daphne I guess I was wrong. Again I'm sorry." The Phoenix said, "I'm sorry also for slapping you but you needed to know this."

Sephora asked, "What do you want me to do?" The Phoenix answered, "I promised your mom that we would handle this together. We will leave for Gotham City in the morning. Neither Batman nor any other member of The Justice League knows that you and I are Archangels. I think we can get him to reason. If we fail, I promised your mom that if she still wants to become The Prom Queen again, I wouldn't stop her."

Sephora said, "I guess that's reasonable but I'm still not thrilled about her doing this. I thought this nightmare ended years ago." The Phoenix hugged Sephora and replied, "Cindy your mom told me before I left that she's very proud of you and she doesn't want to re-tarnish that." Belle K asked, "Is there anything I can do? Sephora is my friend and she shouldn't go it alone even with you here." The Phoenix answered, "For now Belle, just keep this under your hat okay? This is something that Sephora and I must do alone."

The Phoenix spent the night and at sunrise the next morning, Sephora assumed her identity as Whirlwind of The Archangels and the two flew north towards Gotham City.

 **Chapter 4**

Before approaching the grounds of Wayne Manor, The Phoenix and Whirlwind changed back to their more normal appearance as Fashion Girl and Sephora. Confused, Sephora asked, "Just exactly what we're doing here? I mean why go to the trouble?" Fashion Girl answered, "I promised your mom that I would speak with Batman, get his side of the story and take it from there. Keep this in mind Sephora, if it weren't for Batman's arch enemy The Joker hadn't tried to form an alliance with your mom, she wouldn't have changed here ways. More importantly, you might not even be a Style Chick much less an Archangel. So before we go up to the front door, promise me that you will have an open mind."

Sephora said, "I promise. But I'm still not thrilled with the idea that my mom might become The Prom Queen again." The two walked up to the front door of the massive mansion that is Wayne Manor. Fashion Girl rang the doorbell. Moments later Batman's butler Alfred answered and said, "Miss Fashion Girl, this is a surprise. What are you doing here?" Fashion Girl replied, "I've come to talk with Batman about what happened with Sandy Bates. Alfred allow me to introduce Sephora, one of my Style Chicks and Sandy's daughter."

Alfred said, "Pleasure to meet you Miss Sephora. Batman is upstairs in his room still recovering from his injuries. I was about to bring up some coffee for him, may I offer you some as well?" Fashion Girl replied, "Of course we'll have some." Alfred said, "Very well Miss, but first let me announce to Batman of your arrival. Excuse me please."

Alfred went upstairs to announce to Batman of Fashion Girl's arrival. He came back down and said, "Batman will see you Miss, but he's not in a good mood." Fashion Girl replied, "Not to worry Alfred, all I'm here for are answers. I'm not here to judge who's telling the truth or anything like that. I heard Sandy's side, now I want his."

Alfred said, "Very good Miss, I'll prepare coffee and refreshments for you, if you will once again excuse me please." As Fashion Girl and Sephora went upstairs, Sephora said, "That Alfred seems very nice and so polite." Fashion Girl replied, "He's more than that, he's a gentleman. Batman is lucky to have him."

Fashion Girl knocked on Batman's door. Batman told her to enter. When she did, she noticed his left leg in a cast. She asked, "How are you feeling Batman?" Batman answered, "Except for this cast, I'm fine. What brings you here?" Fashion Girl said, "Didn't Alfred tell you? I'm here today to get your side of the story about what happened with Sandy Bates." Batman replied, "He did but I wanted to hear it from you. Who's the young lady with you?" Fashion Girl said, "This is one of my fellow Style Chicks Sephora. She is also Sandy's daughter and aunt to my children."

Batman replied, "Nice to meet you Sephora." Sephora said, "Likewise. Fashion Girl told me that if The Joker hadn't tried to team up with my mom, I probably wouldn't be a Style Chick today." Batman said, "Fashion Girl is right about that. Now Fashion Girl as for my side of the story. As Batgirl, Sandy and I tried to stop another one of The Joker's schemes. That girlfriend of his Harley Quinn was there too. She was too quick for Sandy and she struck me in the foot with her hammer. No offense Sephora but I fired Sandy as Batgirl because she's too old now to be Batgirl."

Sephora replied angrily, "My mom's not that old, she's not even fifty yet!" Batman said, "Think about this, will Fashion Girl continue to fight crime when she's in her forties? Fifties? Sixties? She knows that once her daughter turns eighteen, she will pass the torch onto her." Fashion Girl asked, "In a way that makes sense, but why did you fire her from her job as a PR person?" Batman answered, "I fired her because I like her. I really do and it would seem awkward if we still worked in the same office." Fashion Girl said, "That's really not a valid reason for firing anyone. Besides I know you own the company but how much time do you really spend there when you're not having activities with The Justice League?"

Batman replied, "You're right Fashion Girl, I'm not there most of the time. When I'm not with The Justice League, I endeavor in philanthropic work." Sephora asked, "OK I understand why she messed up with Harley Quinn but firing her from her job doesn't seem fair. She's a good, dependable worker. She shows up on time, never late from lunch, and is willing to stay later to get the job done. That's what I'm upset about."

Moments later, Alfred brought up a tray of coffee and snacks. He set it down on a nightstand. He poured three cups and left. Batman asked, "Fashion Girl, where is Sandy at the moment?" Fashion Girl answered, "She's in California at my mansion. She came there yesterday so upset that she wouldn't let the others help her until I came home from running errands. If you don't want her working with you, she has a job with me at Style Incorporated. She'll stay with me at my house until she gets her affairs in order."

Batman asked, "Alfred also told me that he didn't see The Glam Mobile in the driveway. How did you get here?" Fashion Girl stuttering to answer, Sephora replied, "We flew here in The Freedom Flyer, Vicki is waiting for us at the airport." Fashion Girl said, "Thank you for your time and coffee, get well soon Batman, but Sephora and I must go now. We need to head back to check on Sandy."

Batman replied, "Thank you for coming. It was a pleasure to meet you Sephora. I'll have Alfred give you a lift to the airport." Fashion Girl said, "Thank you Batman but that won't be necessary. We came here in a cab and we'll leave the same way. But I leave you with a friendly warning. Sandy told me that she has a good mind becoming The Prom Queen again for you firing her as Batgirl and her job. I told her not to do anything rash until I spoke with you. If she wants to do this, I'm not stopping her. I think you can add her to your already long list of enemies. Think about it."

Fashion Girl and Sephora left without saying a word to Alfred. Once they got outside, they once again assumed the roles of The Phoenix and Whirlwind and flew into the air heading back to California to offer any assistance Sandy might need from her daughter and daughter-in-law.

 **Chapter 5**

On route to California, Whirlwind said, "I thought Batman would be a total jerk, but he seemed nice." The Phoenix replied, "As a fellow member of The Justice League, he needed to keep a civil tongue in his head. Besides he can't do much as long as he's laid up. By the way, thank you for covering me about Vicki flying us there." Whirlwind said, "Isn't that what in-laws are for? I'm anxious to see if mom is okay. I'm very worried about her. One more thing why did you tell Batman that my mother wants to become The Prom Queen again?" The Phoenix said, "Anybody who does bad things to someone like he did to Sandy deserves a little payback. Now it's all up to her."

Once back at The Mystique Boutique, the pair walked in to find no one in the house. They changed back to being Fashion Girl and Sephora, Sephora called out to anyone there. Moments later, Macy came out of her laboratory and said, "G'day mates, not to worry everyone's here. Vicki is preparing lunch, Godiva is or was taking a nap, I'm making my potions as usual and Sephora, your mom is fine and is out back in the gazebo."

Sephora replied, "I need to see her." Fashion Girl said, "No, _we_ need to see her." They went to the gazebo where Sandy was sitting, thinking. Fashion Girl said, "Sandy we're back from Gotham City, I got Batman's side of the story. From what I gathered, neither one of you was lying. Your stories were identical except for one thing, why couldn't you stop Harley Quinn from attacking Batman?"

Sandy answered, "I tried Daphne, I really tried but she was just too fast for me. He said something about my being too old to be a crime fighter didn't he?" Fashion Girl said, "I'm afraid he did Sandy. I understand his point of view but I don't agree with it." Sephora added, "Hi, mom. I too agree with what Daphne just said." Sandy replied beginning to cry again, "Thank you both for trying. But he's right. Athletes usually retire when they approach forty. Actors and actresses who no longer look good get cast aside. And I guess it was time for me to give up being Batgirl. I loved him and he betrayed me. Did he at least give a reason why I lost my job?"

Fashion Girl said, "He felt that if you were to remain at Wayne Industries, it would be an awkward situation for both of you." Sandy replied, "That's no reason to fire anybody. Co-workers date all the time." Fashion Girl said, "Some companies allow it, some don't. I guess Wayne Industries is one company who's against it. I told him that you have a job with me and I warned him about your intentions." Sandy replied, "Why did you tell him?" Sephora answered, "She felt that he needed to know that he might have made another enemy in you."

Sandy said, "Thanks again girls for trying. But I just thought of something. On one hand, I'll be working here and I can help out with the twins. On the other hand, Batman still needs an attitude adjustment. I still want payback." Fashion Girl replied, "As far as work and the twins are concerned, it's a great way to look at this. Sandy please reconsider your intentions on becoming The Prom Queen again. If you do, you'll erase six years of hard work. You have a clean slate; people here have forgotten her, just think about it first."

"Sandy said, "Daphne, you're right. I would be foolish to do that. I just can't help giving Batman a piece of my mind. Remember how happy I was that night six years ago? When he asked me out and made me Batgirl? It's that reason why I'm so mad." Confused, Sephora asked, "Daphne what is mom talking about?" Fashion Girl answered, "After your mom gave up being The Prom Queen, she spent the next six months getting her life back in order. If you remember, I helped her through it. I also helped her to get visitation rights when you were still a minor." Sephora replied, "Yes I remember now. You helped changed not only my life but my entire family as well."

Just then, Victoria brought out lunch to Sandy and said, "Fashion Girl, Sephora, I didn't know you were here." Sephora replied, "We called out to everyone but no one answered." Victoria said, "Not to worry, you know I make enough food. I'll return with a plate for both of you." While waiting for lunch, Fashion Girl said, "Sandy since the weekend is tomorrow, I'll introduce you to my staff on Monday. You will have complete control of the PR department." Sandy replied, "Should I start calling you boss like Penney does?" Fashion Girl said laughing, "No Sandy, you can call me Daphne but not in public." Sandy replied, "No problem there."

After Victoria brought out lunch for Fashion Girl and Sephora, Sephora's mind was racing. Up to now, she's been quiet about what Batman said. However, she felt her mom was right. Batman needed to be taught a lesson in if anything better etiquette towards women. Especially considering that he and her mom was an item. As for Wonder Woman who also dated Batman at times, she can rest easy on this one. But Sephora felt that she, not her mom could disguise herself as The Prom Queen instead. With her powers, she could do what her mom couldn't, defeat a superhero.

 **Chapter 6**

Over the course of the next several weeks, two scenarios were playing out. First Sandy started working at Style Incorporated as its new PR person. After work, Sandy offered to help with the twins sharing responsibility with both Fashion Girl and her father legendary mystery solver Fred Jones. Sandy began to feel better about her situation and herself. However, while this was going on, Sephora had plans of her own.

No one knew exactly what she was up to. Sephora went back and forth from Atlanta to Colognia. She did this to keep up appearances. Unknown to everyone, Sephora was gathering up the materials she needed to create a Prom Queen costume. At the same time in Gotham City, Batman's foot was healed, the cast came off and he was back in action better than ever.

Surprisingly, Batman called both The Mystique Boutique and Belphora Manor asking how Sandy was doing. Fashion Girl relayed the messages to Sandy. But at Belphora, Sephora was not available every time Batman called. Belle K couldn't understand what her friend was doing or was up to. She took it upon herself to find out. In secret, Sephora tried on the costume and altered it the way both her aunt and mother did.

You might think that Sephora was turning evil, but that wasn't the case. She wanted to give Batman the lesson her mother wanted to give.

Before I go further, I want to talk for a moment about employer/employee relationships. Depending on where you live, each state has its own labor laws but they all must adhere to federal laws too. Federal law states that no employee can be fired for being a certain age, the color of one's skin, the religion they practice, where the employee comes from, gender, their sexuality and any mental or physical disability. Sephora felt that her mom was fired based on at least two federal law violations, her mom's age and her relationship with her employer. Plus Sandy wasn't fired because of anything she did at work. She was fired because she was in a relationship with the boss.

By posing as the Prom Queen, Sephora felt that it was up to her to stand up for her mother's honor. Sephora's idea went alright until Belle K noticed her in costume. But Belle K didn't know that Sephora's mother was once The Prom Queen until she told her about it as was her late aunt. Belle K asked, "What's with the prom dress? Prom season is over with, you're not in high school and it's not Halloween so what gives?"

Sephora answered, "Belle, Fashion Girl talked my mom out of becoming The Prom Queen again. From what I've seen she's doing great. She loves her new job, she's spoiling the twins rotten and she likes Fashion Girl's dad. She told me they've done more than just hang out with the kids. When I went with Fashion Girl to see Batman, he was nice to us. But I guess he was putting on an act for our benefit. If my mom doesn't want to teach him a lesson, I will."

Belle K said in disbelief, "Sephora honey, from what I heard, before you became a Style Chick you were shy, reserved and a bit naïve. But look at you now strong, confident, free-thinking and independent. Also now you're Whirlwind of The Archangels. You've worked hard and I'd hate to see you throw it away for a moment of revenge. Sephora, if you do this, you could face some very dire consequences. You could be kicked out of The Style Chicks, Batman could press charges and your mom won't be pleased I'm sure. Please think this through before you do something you will regret."

Sephora replied, "Belle, I can't just let Batman do this to my mom without some kind of payback. I wasn't going to hurt or kill him if that's what you're thinking. We live in a society where women are as equal as men in most respects. Batman just tossed my mom aside. If he didn't want her being Batgirl anymore, fine. But firing her from her job was the icing on the cake. Mom was right he needs to be taught a lesson. I'm just defending her honor that's all."

Belle K said, "I admit you look good in a prom dress, but what's with the cuts on your face and arms? I didn't know you were into cutting yourself." Sephora answered, "Relax Belle its makeup. I found old clips of my aunt online. She was badly cut in an auto accident on her prom night. After that she started disfiguring young up and coming actresses with acid."

Belle K said, "Is that who you want to be? Cross your path and you get acid thrown in the face? Batman is a founding member of the Justice League. Doing something bad to him would be like attacking the President of the United States…" Before Belle K could continue she remembered something as she continued, "I just thought of something. Didn't you tell me that no one in the Justice League knows about The Archangels?" Sephora answered, "Yes that's right. But what's your point?"

Belle K said, "Instead of being another Prom Queen, confront Batman as Whirlwind. Don't do anything to harm him but with your powers as Whirlwind, you could literally blow him away." The more Sephora thought about it, the more she liked the idea. She replied with confidence, "You have something there at that Belle. As Whirlwind I can make things a little "breezy" for him. I'll do it Belle, I'll do it!" Belle K said, "That's the spirit Sephora. Just make him aware of his mistake, nothing more."

Sephora then replied suddenly, "What if Fashion Girl finds out? She'll have my hide not to mention what mom will think. I've got to do this with subtlety and quickness." Sephora raised her arms, crossed her wrists and said, "STYLE ME AS WHIRLWIND!" Sephora underwent an equally amazing transformation becoming Whirlwind in seconds. Belle K said, "I never grow tired of seeing you do that. Now that you're Whirlwind, just remember what we talked about. Don't make a hurricane out of a calm breeze." Whirlwind replied, "Thank you Belle, you really are a good friend. I'm leaving for Gotham City right now." Belle K said, "Remember Whirlwind, you and Batman are on the same side when it comes to fighting crime. Keep it in mind when you see him."

Belle K saw Whirlwind take to the sky heading towards Gotham City. Belle K in the back of her mind thought that if Fashion Girl finds out, she will be mad or at least disappointed. Unless Fashion Girl asked, Belle K decided to keep quiet for the time being.

 **Chapter 7**

Whirlwind arrived in Gotham City before nightfall. She waited until it was dark before she confronted Batman. She came to Wayne Manor and hid in some bushes. When the moment was right, she slipped inside the mansion through an open window. Quietly, she worked her way around as she tried to find the Batcave. If he's in Gotham City, he would be there she figured.

The Batcave is a well-guarded secret. Not even Batgirl knows of its location, meaning more recently her mother. Whirlwind found a staircase heading down. She climbed down where she found it, the Batcave. As she figured, Batman was indeed there as he was looking over the city by visual contact. This is the moment Whirlwind was waiting for, the chance to teach Batman a lesson.

Whirlwind made her presence known and said, "Good evening Batman." Shocked, Batman replied, "Who are you and how did you get here?" Whirlwind said, "I am Whirlwind. I'm a crime fighter too. I came here however to settle a score with you. I understand you recently fired a woman named Sandra Bates. All I want to know is why you fired her and what she did to warrant it. But I warn you, if I don't like what I hear, I will make things pretty breezy for you."

Batman replied angrily, "Young lady, you have a lot of nerve coming here. Finding this place, and disrupting me. If you want to know why I fired Mrs. Bates I'll tell you but first tell me why you want to know?" Whirlwind said, "Relax Batman, again we are on the same side. I will never tell a soul that I found the location of the Batcave. I have no interest in broadcasting it. I'll take what I see tonight to my grave you have my word. As for why I want to know this, let's just say that I'm a friend of hers and I want to know if the firing was justified. Was Mrs. Bates stealing? Was she showing up for work late? Drunk? Stoned? I just want to know why you fired from what I know as a model employee."

Batman replied more coolly, "I guess it doesn't matter now. OK Whirlwind, I'll tell you. I was in love with Sandra Bates. I met her six years ago when The Joker tried to team up with her. She was known as The Prom Queen at the time and was the archenemy of Fashion Girl. Fashion Girl and I along with all of her allies defeated The Joker but not before he pushed her off of a high platform and breaking her leg.

The Prom Queen was airlifted to the hospital but not before I heard her tell Fashion Girl that her days as a villain was over. I told Fashion Girl that the woman who was Batgirl at the time became paralyzed after getting shot. Fashion Girl volunteered to temporarily be Batgirl before I found a permanent replacement. During that time, Fashion Girl told me that Sandra was making excellent progress and really gave up being a villain for good. By New Year's Eve, I asked her out on a date and offered her to be the next Batgirl, she was thrilled. Over the next five years, I bought the company she worked for, she moved here and we fell in love. Three months ago, The Joker and Harley Quinn got the jump on us. I actually felt like she somehow betrayed me. I told her that her days as Batgirl were over with. Two days later, I fired her. It would have been awkward to be in the same work area as someone you were in love with and fought alongside. I know she went back to California where Fashion Girl gave her a job at her company.

Fashion Girl and Sandra's daughter Cindy who's known as Sephora came to Wayne Manor also plugging me for information. As what you asked about her work habits, yes Sandra Bates was one of the most trusted and loyal employees I ever had. I guess I was too blind to see that. But if anything, she seems happy where she is now. I hope that satisfies your curiosity?" Whirlwind replied, "Yes it does Batman. Again I will never divulge the location of this place. Oh, you might want to tell whoever lives or works here to keep windows closed at all times. Someone might break in."

Batman asked, "Is that how you got in?" Whirlwind answered, "Yes." Batman said, "I'll have Alfred check every window and door from now on. Um, Whirlwind, just who are you really?" Whirlwind replied, "Consider me as a friend. Like you, I can't reveal my true identity. But to satisfy your curiosity, I can say that I'm one of the Archangels. We are allies of Fashion Girl."

Batman asked, "Does Fashion Girl know anything about this?" Whirlwind answered, "No Fashion Girl or any other Style Chick knows about this." Batman asked, "How come I've never heard of these Archangels?" Whirlwind answered, "We all can't be open books right? So just like the world doesn't know who you really are, no one knows who The Archangels really are. I must go now; I wish you nothing but the best. I'll leave the same way I came in. Farewell Dark Knight."

Just as Whirlwind was about to leave, Batman said, "I'll be sure to put a good word in for you with Fashion Girl…Sephora!" In shock, Whirlwind replied, "How did you know it was me?" Batman said, "Not at first, you were pretty convincing. Then I realized that you asked me the same question months ago. However I offer you congratulations. No one outside of Alfred or Robin knew the location of the Batcave. What you said about taking this to your grave stands?"

Whirlwind replied, "It stands." Batman said, "You're a very brave yet crafty young woman, be careful out there." Whirlwind replied, "I will. I really need to go now." Batman offered her another exit instead of going back through the mansion and possibly startling Alfred. Upon returning to Atlanta, Whirlwind had a million thoughts racing in her head. She doesn't know if she did right or wrong. In the very least however, Batman wasn't upset with her intrusion.

Two weeks later, Fashion Girl made her once a month appearance to her company's office to overlook budgets, handle payroll and other executive duties. She was sitting at her desk when her phone rang. When she picked up to answer, Batman was on the other end and said, "Fashion Girl, I would like to talk with you and Sandy for a few moments." Fashion Girl replied, "I'll get her but what is this about?" Batman said, "I'll wait for Sandy to come on and I'll tell you both." Fashion Girl said, "I'll put you on hold, I'll be right back."

When Sandy came back with Fashion Girl, she put Batman back on and said, "Okay Batman, Sandy is here now. What's on your mind?" Batman replied, "Sandy I owe you a major apology. I was wrong in firing you. Good employees like you don't grow on trees. I was also wrong in letting you go as Batgirl too." Sandy said, "I'm glad to finally hear you say that." Fashion Girl added, "I'm glad too but what brought this on all of a sudden?"

Batman replied, "I had a surprise visit from Whirlwind two weeks ago." Fashion Girl said, "I can't believe this!" Batman replied, "Believe it Fashion Girl. She's the only person who found the secret location of the Batcave." Fashion Girl said, "When I get my hands on her…" Sandy added, "As will I. Too bad spanking isn't allowed anymore." Batman replied, "Ladies, ladies, don't be upset. I'm not. She was worried about you Sandy and she just wanted answers."

Fashion Girl said, "But the location of the Batcave? It's more secretly guarded than Area 51. We got an answer from you. I don't understand." Batman replied, "When you told me that Sandy was going to become The Prom Queen again and possibly take revenge out on me, I wanted to defuse the problem. Chances are Sandy your daughter could have become the Prom Queen herself. I also knew that Whirlwind and Sephora are one and the same. She'll take my secret to her grave and I'll take her secret to my grave, you both have my word. Until we meet again Fashion Girl, I bid you good day and Sandy I'm glad you're in a good place."

After Fashion Girl hung up, she looked at Sandy almost staring as neither one could come up with a solution to reprimand Cindy. Fashion Girl said, "She's your daughter, it's your call." Sandy replied, "Yes she's my daughter but you're her leader it's more your call than mine." It became a dilemma for both of them. Then after thinking it over, Sandy said, "I've got an idea, call Cindy in Atlanta and we'll both speak with her." Fashion Girl replied, "That's not a bad idea at that, I'll put the phone on speaker and we'll both talk with her."

Fashion Girl called Belphora Manor but got Belle K instead, Fashion Girl asked, "Belle, Sephora's mother and I would both like to speak with her please." Belle K replied, "She's here Fashion Girl but she's been keeping to herself since she got back from Gotham City." Fashion Girl asked, "Do you know something about her going there?" Belle K replied, "I can't lie to you Fashion Girl, you've changed my life and I'm forever in your debt but yes, Sephora went to Gotham City to try to get the truth out of Batman about his firing her mother." Sandy took over the call and said, "Belle K I'm Sandy, Sephora's mother. Fashion Girl and I just had a call from Batman not more than five minutes ago. He said that Sephora went to see him but as Whirlwind instead. Why would she do that?"

Belle K replied, "It's an honor to finally speak with you Sandy. Sephora's told me all about you. Yes, I know about this. Sephora would kill me if I told you but she was going to go to Batman posing as The Prom Queen. I accidently saw her in a prom dress and I asked her not to do that. She even used makeup for marks on her face and arms. I told her not to go as The Prom Queen for it will ruin everything she's worked so hard for. It was me who told her to go as Whirlwind.

We figured Batman wouldn't know who she really is. She told me he saw right through her. Again she's here but she has been in her room this whole time. Sandy, Fashion Girl, I think she's been punishing herself for the last two weeks. Can't you both spare her anymore grief?"

Fashion Girl took over the call and said, "Belle you mean to tell me that you knew about this?" Belle K replied, "Yes I do. I have nothing to hide. But I hope you both understand that Sephora was looking out for her mother and defending her honor." Sandy said, "Belle, don't hang up, we need to put you on a brief hold. We'll return shortly." Sandy continued, "Daphne would you punish your daughter if she was defending you?" Fashion Girl replied, "No I guess not. So what do we do now?" Sandy said, "I think I have an idea on how we can both address this problem."

Sandy took the phone off of hold and asked, "Belle K are you still there?" Belle K answered, "Yes I am." Sandy said, "Thank you for waiting, Fashion Girl and I would like to invite you back here for a special lunch tomorrow afternoon. We feel it's best if we continue this conversation in person. What do you think?" Belle K replied, "If Sephora's willing, so am I. But how are we going to get there?" Fashion Girl said, "Sephora can come as Whirlwind and you can ride on her back. It's the same way Tiffany and Penney get around." Belle K replied, "OK but I need to ask Sephora so I need to put you on a brief hold. I'll return with an answer."

Belle K went to Sephora's room only to find her at the top of the stairs. She came down and asked, "Who were you talking to Belle?" Belle K answered, "Your mom and Fashion Girl. They got a call from Batman, he told them of you're being there." Sephora got angry and said, "He promised me that he wouldn't say anything to anyone about this!" Belle K replied, "Calm down honey, he wasn't mad at you and from what I understand, he commended you and formally apologized to your mom. They want us there tomorrow in California for a special lunch. If you want to go, I'll go with you. I was invited too."

Sephora said, "Let me talk with them." She picked up the phone automatically taking it out of hold and said, "Mom, Fashion Girl, it's me. Batman promised me that he wouldn't say anything to anybody. Mom I went there to defend you that's all, nothing else." Fashion Girl replied, "Sephora, Batman wasn't mad. He commended you on the fact that you found the Batcave. That's something even The Joker can't claim. That's why we want you and Belle here tomorrow. However, you will both have to face some kind of reprimand but your mom is against it. As leader of The Style Chicks, I promise that the reprimand won't be too severe."

Sephora said, "Alright Daphne, Belle and I will come tomorrow. Do we go to your house or to Vicki's restaurant?" Fashion Girl replied, "The lunch will be at my place. I'll make sure Vicki prepares an awesome spread." Sephora said, "Vicki does prepare awesome food. Okay, we'll be there at one o'clock your time." Fashion Girl replied, "Excellent. You can come as Whirlwind so you make it here on time." Sandy added, "And I look forward to meeting Belle K. You've told me so much about her I feel I already know her." Sephora replied, "She wants to meet you too. We'll be there, see you tomorrow."

Sephora hung up the phone. Fashion Girl turned to Sandy and said, "Sandy, with your permission, I have an idea about how to reprimand Sephora without being too harsh." Sandy replied, "I know that look in your eyes Daphne, what do you have in mind?" Fashion Girl said, "You offered Sephora and Belle K a special lunch. And a special lunch is what they are going to get. What do you think?" Sandy replied, "I don't know what you have in mind Daphne, but I'm game." Fashion Girl said, "Excellent. I think it's about time that I lay down some ground rules for all of my team. C'mon Sandy, we both have work to do."

Fashion Girl's idea was kind of weird but she had an idea that she felt would work. Not only was Belle K and Sephora would be there but Tiffany and Penney as well. Fashion Girl also had some damage control to do as well, and that meant she would have to call upon Batman once again."

 **Chapter 8**

Instead of going to Gotham City, Fashion Girl decided to call Batman from her command center. Fashion Girl said, "Batman, I have a solution we can both live with. Since you know now about the Archangels and Sephora discovered where the Batcave is, I feel in order to make sure no one knows each other's secret is to have that knowledge erased from your mind and Sephora's."

Batman replied, "It sounds good but who will do the erasing?" Fashion Girl said, "Penney Dillard has the ability to block certain things out of one's mind. She lives with Tiffany in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. She could go to Gotham City and get there faster than I can. What do you say? Shall I let her know? Or do you want to risk that someone else will know your secret?" Batman asked, "Will the same thing be done with Sephora?" Fashion Girl answered, "It will. I'm having a special lunch meeting tomorrow, she will get erased then. I will contact Penney Dillard now so she can get there fast. See you soon Dark Knight." Batman replied, "Farewell Stylish Crime Fighter until we meet again."

Fashion Girl wasted no time in contacting Penney for assistance. She said, "Penney, Sephora found the secret location of the Batcave and at the same time, Batman discovered that she is also Whirlwind. Batman will be waiting for you at Wayne Manor. Can you make a quick flight to Gotham City?" Penney replied, "Sure no problem Boss. I'll leave right away." Fashion Girl said, "One more thing Penney, I'm having a special lunch tomorrow here in Colognia, can you and Tiffany make it? You also need to erase Sephora's mind too." Penney replied, "Sure Boss, we'd love to come." Fashion Girl said, "Great! Go now to Gotham City, time is of the essence."

Penney signed off and took to the sky heading towards Gotham City where she successfully erased Batman's mind of any information of the identity of Sephora as Whirlwind. The next afternoon, all the Style Chicks assembled for this special meeting. Victoria had set up the dining room table in a very fancy manner. Tiffany asked, "That is some layout Fashion Girl, who's coming to lunch, the Queen of England?" Fashion Girl answered, "Royalty is coming over but it's not the queen, this lunch is for a princess, The Soap Princess to be more specific."

Tiffany said, "Hey, I'm the Queen of Bling, I think I outrank her. Sandy was also invited for lunch and replied, "I'm her mother Tiffany sorry I outrank you." Tiffany asked, "I'm sorry Sandy, I didn't know you'd be here today. Um, just what exactly are you doing here anyway?" Sandy replied, "In case Fashion Girl or Penney didn't tell you, Sephora found the location of the Batcave in Gotham City. She went there to confront Batman after she learned that he fired me."

Tiffany said, "No they didn't tell me, I'm sorry to hear that. So what are you doing now?" Sandy replied, "Fashion Girl gave me a job here at Style Incorporated. I'm happy and satisfied. I get to spend more time with the twins and her father and I are hitting it off very well. As for this luncheon, Sephora and Belle K are the "guests of honor". What they don't know is that I needed a creative way to discipline my daughter. This lunch should do the trick."

Tiffany said, "I don't know what this is about, but I'll keep it under my hat. Not to sound like I'm telling you how to handle Sephora, but she's a grown-up now. How can any parent punish a grown child? Spank them? Ground them? Send them to bed without supper? It's confusing." Sandy replied, "I know Tiffany, after she told me that she went to Batman to defend my honor, I can't exactly punish her for standing up to me."

Moments later, Sephora as Whirlwind and Belle K arrived at the mansion. Whirlwind changed back to being Sephora and said, "We're here Fashion Girl right on time." Fashion Girl replied, "You are always punctual, lunch will begin shortly. In the meantime, just relax and make yourselves at home."

Sephora and Belle K both sat down as Sandy approached them, she said, "Belle K, I'm Sandy, Sephora's mother. She has told me so much about you." Belle K replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you too Sandy. Sephora has also told me about you." Sandy said, "I don't know if Sephora told you this, but the original Belle K once was my top minion when I was the Prom Queen." Belle K replied, "Sephora didn't tell me about it, Fashion Girl did. She convinced the citizens here that although I was given the Style Chick name Belle K which people here loathed, that I wouldn't be the same way. Nearly two years later, I've kept that promise. Plus I'm honored to be teamed with such a fine young lady as Sephora."

Sandy said, "As Fashion Girl said, relax and lunch will begin soon. I'm helping Vicki with the preparations." Sephora replied, "Sure mom, but I'll tell you something, now I know how Penney feels when Tiffany rides her like a sky surfboard. Belle K clung on to me for dear life." Belle K replied, "That's for sure Sandy, from now on, I'm doing my flying in a plane. The Archangels and Superman can fly on their own." Sandy laughed and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Sandy went into the kitchen where Victoria was finishing up preparing lunch. Sandy whispered in Victoria's ear, "How's it going Vicki?" Victoria replied, "Fine Sandy, this chili recipe has been handed down in my family for generations. As you instructed, I made a large pot for everyone else and a small pot for Sephora and Belle K. In that pot, I put every hot spice and seasoning I have here. One spoonful and they'll remember the lesson you want to teach them. But I admit Sandy this is kind of a terrible trick to play on Sephora. She was standing up for you."

Sandy said, "I know Vicki, but this is more Fashion Girl's idea than mine. I only agreed to this because she is right in a way. I know Batman would never divulge what he learned about Sephora, but I'm worried Sephora might accidently revealed what she learned. She wants all of you to know that they are rules." Victoria said, "I'm aware of that." Sandy replied, "Think of this lunch as a refresher course if you will." Victoria said, "I think everything's ready. You can tell Fashion Girl that she can begin now."

Sandy came out of the kitchen to inform Fashion Girl that she could begin. Fashion Girl said, "Ladies come to order now. Our lunch meeting is about to begin." As everyone took their seats, Fashion Girl continued, "If any of you are wondering why Zara isn't here, I gave her a pass on this meeting. She's out in the Indian Ocean on a special research mission there. She is aware of this meeting and I will brief her at a later time.

For now though, Sandy and I want to give a special day for Sephora. As some of you know, she discovered the location of the Batcave. No one, not even Batman's worst enemies can make such a claim. However, he knew it would be a matter of time before someone outside of his faithful butler Alfred and his ward Robin knew of its whereabouts. So I wanted to congratulate Sephora and this lunch is how I'll do it. Please stand up Sephora and say a few words."

As Sephora stood up, the others gave her a round of applause. Sephora said, "Thank you but I really don't deserve this attention. After I saw Batman as Whirlwind, I've been kicking myself for making such a mistake. Defending my mother wasn't the problem, I would do the same thing if given another chance, but discovering the secret location of the Batcave is totally different. It's like walking into Fort Knox knowing the combination. So even if you think I did something terrific, I just want you all to know that I'm genuinely sorry for being a concerned daughter."

Sandy turned to Sephora and said, "Honey you don't have to be sorry. This is partly my fault too. After I was fired both as Batgirl and at Wayne Industries, I came here to talk to Fashion Girl about it. When I told you, you were mad and you had every right to be, but I would've been more disappointed if you hadn't done anything. I know that this doesn't make sense now, but it will someday."

Belle K rose from her seat and said, "I too shoulder some the blame as well. You see, three weeks ago, I saw Sephora dressed like The Prom Queen. She had the dress, the markings on her face and arms, the works. She wanted to confront Batman in that outfit after she learned of your intentions of doing the same Sandy. I talked her out of going to Batman as The Prom Queen but as Whirlwind instead. But I had no idea at the time that Sephora would actually find the Batcave. What I'm asking myself now is, just what exactly are we celebrating?"

Fashion Girl said, "Sandy, Sephora, Belle, you all gave very good statements. Actually we really aren't celebrating anything. All I want to get across today is its okay if the world knows that I'm Daphne Bates Simpson or that Sephora is Cindy Bates or Belle is Alicia Lopez, but as for me, Tiffany, Penney, Vicki, Godiva, Zara and Macy, we need to keep our new identities as Archangels a top secret just like Batman's whereabouts of the Batcave.

It's okay that the Galactic Alliance knows this because She-Ra helped us, but as for the Justice League, I promised her that as Archangels we wouldn't overshadow Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman or any other hero there. Just as my mother and father solved mysteries uncovering bad people posing as ghosts and monsters around the world, I want The Archangels to be a mystery too. Can we all agree on this?"

The others nodded their heads or said yes to Fashion Girl's words. Fashion Girl continued, "Now then ladies, lunch will now be served." Victoria and Sandy both got up and went to the kitchen to begin serving lunch. Fashion Girl said, "Sandy you don't have to get up." Sandy replied, "It's okay Fashion Girl, besides I don't think even Vicki can carry plates for nine people at one time." Fashion Girl said, "Alright Sandy proceed."

When Victoria and Sandy went to the kitchen, Sandy said, "Vicki, I can't go through with this. Sephora and Belle both have beaten themselves over this. They're both admitting responsibility. That's all Fashion Girl or I can ask for." Victoria replied, "Alright Sandy, I'll serve everyone the same chili in the big pot. Let's bring out these salads first." The salads are another of Victoria's specialties. In fact she serves it to her customers at her restaurant.

After everyone finished, Sandy and Victoria brought out the main course. Fashion Girl said, "I'm not sure what the main course is, but I understand that it's a family recipe. Godiva, Macy and I are her taste testers." Godiva added, "Ooh tell me about it girlfriend, Victoria's food is the bomb." Macy added, "I'll tell you mates, that recipe she came up with for blueberry pie recently was excellent." Fashion Girl said, "You see Sephora, Belle, Vicki wants to continue to expand her menu. If we like it, her customers will like it."

Victoria and Sandy brought out the chili as Victoria said, "This chili has been in my family for five generations. I recently got the recipe for it from my mother, just as it was handed down to her and so on. But Sandy has another confession to make, Sandy?" Sandy replied, "Thank you Vicki, Sephora, Belle, I instructed Victoria to give you both a bowl of chili that contained every hot spice imaginable. But after what you two said earlier, I just didn't have the heart to go through with it. Accepting responsibility and facing consequences are the benchmarks of being a woman and a Style Chick. I'm proud of both of you."

Fashion Girl said, "OK everyone, enough with the Mutual Admiration Society, let's finish lunch and Sephora, you still have unfinished business with me." After lunch, Sephora asked, "What's this unfinished business you talked about Fashion Girl?" Fashion Girl answered, "Last night I had Penney go to Gotham City to erase Batman's mind of the knowledge that you are both a Style Chick and an Archangel. Now Penney wants to erase from your mind of what you discovered. It's in the interest of everyone involved and no one here will disclose this afterwards. Penney, she's all yours."

Penney replied, "Thank you Boss, now if everyone will leave the room, I will do what's needed. Sephora, all I'm going to do it put you under hypnosis. I'm going to give you in your subconscious mind the message that you don't know where the Batcave is. As you heard Fashion Girl say, I did the same to Batman. And after this, neither of you will know each other's secret. Are you ready?" Sephora answered, "I'm ready Penney."

Penney said, "I promise this will not hurt." First Penney put Sephora into a deep sleep and trance then she continued, "Sephora, from this moment on, you will never know or divulge the location of the Batcave. When I snap my fingers, you will wake up, feel refreshed and no longer have this knowledge in your mind." When Penney snapped her fingers, Sephora woke up. Penney asked, "How do you feel Sephora?" Sephora answered, "I feel great, never better, why?"

To make sure that Penney's spell worked, she asked, "Tell me Sephora, do you know where Batman's Batcave is?" Sephora answered, "What? Are you kidding me? No one knows where it is. Not the Joker, my mother, no one." Penney said, "Never mind Sephora, you may go now." The others came back to Penney as she continued, "Worked like a charm Boss. Everyone's secret is safe."

Fashion Girl replied, "Thank you Penney and thank you for being here today." Penney said, "That's what Tiffany and I are here for, to help you in any way we can. Tiffany and I need to go back home now. Thank you for lunch." Tiffany added, "Thank you too. Vicki should can that chili and sell it in grocery stores, she'll make a fortune." Fashion Girl replied, "You're welcome Tiffany and I'll pass that along to Vicki, until next time ladies."

In conclusion, putting a question mark at the end of this story's title seemed right after all. Neither Sandy nor Sephora became The Prom Queen to spite Batman. Batman became a better person for his experience and Sephora learned a valuable lesson without breathing fire. There's a lesson for everyone to learn here, sometimes revenge is not a dish best served cold. Think about it the next time you are faced with a bad situation. Oh as for the ten alarm chili Victoria concocted, she also put it on the menu with a warning that it's not for the faint of heart.

 **Book 2**

 **Aldornia Lives! Part 1**

 **Chapter 1**

At the time I wrote this story, it would mark ten years of writing Fashion Girl stories. Initially starting out online on a fan fiction website to the world of publication, when I wrote the story "The Rise of Aldornia" that's featured in the first book, the story was so intense that I wrote an alternate ending. Now for this story, I feel it would be equally intense that it will be a two-part story. I never wrote a two-part story so it's not only a first for me but one story that deserves a cliffhanger. The evil monster known as Aldornia will rear her ugly head again only this time, it's not a dream.

Nearly a year has passed since Fashion Girl had the terrible nightmare of turning evil, destroying her beloved city and become a baby making machine all in the name of Satan. The dream was so intense it left her shaken to the point that her own sense of good and evil was challenged. She sought the advice of a Catholic Priest who in turn passed this knowledge on to a psychiatrist specializing in dreams and nightmares and what they mean if anything.

One afternoon, Fashion Girl was in the office of Dr. Louise Randall talking about the feelings that still haunts her. Fashion Girl said, "Dr. Randall, I don't want to sound like a broken record, but I hope in the time you've seen me, you realize that I've not been the same since last September." Dr. Randall replied, "Fashion Girl, you're right, you do seem to repeat how you felt after that nightmare you experienced. It was only a dream, it didn't come true right? So why does it still bother you after nearly a year?"

Fashion Girl said, "The fact that I actually faced the devil himself makes me think that somehow the nightmare he instilled in me could be a reality. Every day that passes, I feel that the other shoe is about to drop." Dr. Randall replied, "Normally I would institutionalize someone for making such a statement, however you really did have an audience with the devil, he admitted to you that he put that dream in your mind and that he would never do it again. But you're still not convinced?"

Fashion Girl said, "If I were convinced, I wouldn't be seeing a shrink for any reason. I'm a reasonably sane person who's dedicated to fighting crime and making the world a better place. If you were in my shoes right now and after all that I've said would you feel differently?" Dr. Randall replied, "Fashion Girl this world has been a better place to be since you and your mother came along. However, I can't honestly say that I would feel differently if I were you. Look our time is up for today. I will see you again in six weeks. Take the medicine I prescribed and most importantly, take care of yourself. You have a great job as a crime fighter, a great career as a model and businesswoman with a loving husband and two wonderful children. You have a lot to be thankful for."

Fashion Girl said nothing more as she left the office. When she went back home, her husband Dean Simpson was home too and he asked, "How did it go with Dr. Randall Daphne?" Fashion Girl answered, "Dean before I answer your question, I have a question for you. Dean, you were with me the morning I woke up from that terrible dream. It affects me in more ways that you could imagine. Do you think that I've been worried about this for nothing? Or do you think I should be in a strait jacket right now?"

Dean laughed and said, "Daphne you look better in a leather jacket than a strait jacket. But I think that deep down it is a concern only because you might have given the devil some very potent ammunition." Fashion Girl began to cry as she replied, "That's not funny Dean. But you're right that I might have given the devil something he could use if he wanted to bring terror down on this world. But you heard him, that he would never probe people's minds again."

Dean said, "Maybe he wouldn't probe people's minds but he could recruit someone to carry out any sinister deeds. Stay on your guard Daphne, but don't give in to that nightmare you had." Fashion Girl replied by hugging Dean. Fashion Girl will admit that with the pressures of being a superheroine, a supermodel, a businesswoman, a wife and mother would take its toll out on anyone. But what kind of toll will it take on her is the question she faces.

 **Chapter 2**

Two weeks went by without incident. But when the alarm in the command center sounded one day, Victoria, Godiva and Macy raced there to see what the trouble was. Normally when the alarm sounds, it usually is followed by a live news feed. But this time a report was printed out instead. Victoria read the report. She slowly raised her head from the page and said, "Godiva, Macy, we have a serious problem." Godiva replied, "Well tell us."

Victoria said, "According to this report, a woman dressed in red, ghostly white skin, and long flowing red hair has terrorized the town of Salem, Massachusetts." Macy replied, "So what does that have to do with us?" Victoria said, "Don't you both get it? Dressed in red, ghostly white skin, long red hair? It's the same description Fashion Girl gave us when she told us about that nightmare she had." Godiva and Macy gasped as Godiva replied, "That was Aldornia's description but how can that be? It was a nightmare Fashion Girl had, she doesn't exist."

Victoria said, "It's obvious now that she does exist. The report doesn't go any further about the woman's true identity." Macy replied, "I remember now, last year when Fashion Girl posed as The Phoenix for the first time. She stopped that gang of evil goths and their leader was from Salem. Do you think that woman is that wanker's girlfriend, looking for revenge?"

Victoria said, "I don't know Macy. I'm just glad Fashion Girl isn't here to hear all this. I don't know if we should tell her or not. If we do, she'll get upset. If we don't tell her, Aldornia could spring up out of nowhere, strike and hurt or she'll god forbid kill her." Either way ladies, we are dealing with what could possibly be the work of the devil himself."

Godiva replied, "I partly agree with you Vicki, Fashion Girl is upset enough as it is about this, telling her would only add more grief." Macy added, "If we don't tell her, she might not have a fighting chance. It's also possible that woman could possess the powers Fashion Girl described like changing the weather, appear and disappear in a cloud of smoke and barbecue you alive. We need to tell her now."

Victoria said, "I agree with Macy. Fashion Girl needs to know." Victoria called Fashion Girl on her communicator. Fashion Girl answered, "I hear you Vicki. What's wrong? You sound upset." Victoria said, "I am. Come to the mansion on the double. I'm afraid we have some very disturbing news for you." Fashion Girl hurried back as fast as she could drive. She literally jumped out of The Glam Mobile and rushed inside. Once inside she asked, "Alright Vicki what's the problem?" Victoria answered, "A few minutes ago, I got a printed report about a woman who terrorized Salem, Massachusetts. Fashion Girl, the woman has been described with the same features you claimed you had in that dream as…" Fashion Girl concluded the sentence, "Aldornia! She lives? I can't believe it!"

Victoria said, "Nothing further is given about her true identity. If she is real, she might come here to battle you. We're very concerned." Fashion Girl replied, "As you should be. Vicki, contact the others. This is a code purple." Victoria asked, "Code Purple?" Fashion Girl answered, "Yes, code purple. For us it's the equivalent to a code red when there's a fire or a code blue in a medical emergency. There's no time to waste."

Victoria called everyone at the same time to alert of the new emergency. All the Style Chicks were to report to the mansion as fast as they could. Penney first arrived with Tiffany, next she brought Sephora and Belle K and finally Zara who was out at sea. Once everyone assembled, Fashion Girl said, "Ladies, we have a very dire emergency on our hands. It's so severe that I've given it a code purple. Victoria got word a short time ago that a woman fitting the description of Aldornia is alive and had terrorized the town of Salem, Massachusetts."

Tiffany replied, "C'mon Fashion Girl, didn't you tell me that you had another nightmare about her?" Victoria said, "Tiffany, this time it's for real. If she comes here, Fashion Girl is in grave danger. I believe that she could try to get revenge." Godiva added, "Ladies we can't just sit back with this menace loose on the streets. We all need to be vigilant." Fashion Girl said, "If she possesses the same powers I had in that dream, she is and will be very dangerous."

Sephora raised her hand as if she was still in school. Fashion Girl told her to put her hand down and speak her peace. Sephora asked, "Daphne, can you remind us all what you experienced in that dream again? I know it's hard for you to keep re-living it but the more we know the better." Fashion Girl answered, "That's a good observation Sephora. Okay I'll try to paint a picture for you."

Fashion Girl used a tool similar to a device used in football broadcasts to describe certain plays. Fashion Girl said, "Here is what Aldornia looked like in my dream. At first, Macy turned my hair black and my skin ghostly white. After I became Aldornia, my husband to be had me made over by his other women. Soon after, I wore a red dress, red boots and long red and black swirled hair. According to Vicki's findings, she's dressed all in red with white skin and red hair."

Just then, another report printed out in the command center. There was more information about the woman who became Aldornia. Victoria said, "Her real name is Rebecca Draven. She's twenty-four years old. She stands at five foot nine and weighs one hundred forty pounds but get this, she's boasting the biggest breasts ever seen on any woman. I don't get that at all. What good would huge breasts do?"

Fashion Girl replied, "I don't know but as my father would say, "Once we figure that out, we will have solved this whole mystery." I don't have large breasts, at least not huge ones." Victoria said, "What's more Fashion Girl, Macy's suspicions about her were correct. She pointed out that this Draven character could have been the girlfriend or ex-girlfriend of the man you said was the leader of that vicious gang. She _IS_ looking for revenge, on you!"

Fashion Girl replied, "I didn't defeat that bum as Fashion Girl, I nearly barbecued him as The Phoenix." Victoria said, "Either way you're in danger we want to help." Fashion Girl replied, "I found out recently by Chief Marcus that the guy who called himself Lucifer with the real name of Horace Wilcox died in the prison hospital from the burns I inflicted on him. This Draven woman must have found out and somehow asked Satan himself to give her supernatural powers. He must have granted her request. He must have, there's no other explanation."

Tiffany said, "As second in command, I want for Fashion Girl to focus solely on this potential threat. I want to assign all of you to be with her at all times. No matter where she is or what she's doing. I want her safe. I'm sorry Fashion Girl; I didn't mean to overstep my bounds." Fashion Girl replied, I understand Tiffany and it's a good idea. But if Aldornia does show up here, I must fight her alone."

Fashion Girl realized right then and there that not only will she need to be alert but armed for battle. She was counting on The Sword of Style and her shield but on the other side, will it be enough to protect her from a supernatural attack. But weapons weren't all she would have, not to sound cliché but she needed a superheroine makeover too. Being half dressed won't cut it, she needed something to protect her body and going into battle mode is what she'll have to do if she hopes of any chance of not only surviving but winning.

 **Chapter 3**

Another two weeks passed and no sign of Aldornia. As Tiffany suggested, a Style Chick would be with Fashion Girl when she was out and about. Some people might think that hiding would be the best option, but in recent years, that way of thinking would prove fatal. No, instead Fashion Girl acted as if everything was perfectly normal. To remind you readers out there, after Fashion Girl married Dean, she bought a regular house in a nice but regular part of town. To not draw suspicion that Daphne Simpson and Fashion Girl were one and the same, she wears regular clothes and rides around in a regular car.

Fashion Girl spent a lot of time there to have every possible moment she could with her husband and children. Fashion Girl also kept her modeling gigs to a bare minimum, if Aldornia were to come to Colognia, she felt that the less people around the better. But one afternoon, all that would change. Fashion Girl was with Sephora as they had lunch together at a sidewalk café. Fashion Girl was now fitted with a special cat suit designed to protect her or so she thought.

Just as they left, a voice rang out saying, "Fashion Girl! Fashion Girl! I've come for you! Show yourself to me the mighty Aldornia!" There were a crowd of people around the scene. Sephora told them to go inside the stores and restaurants for cover. Sephora stood with Fashion Girl as she shouted, "I'm here Aldornia! I'm not afraid of you! Wherever you are, show yourself to me!"

A plume of thick black smoke filled the area as Aldornia made herself known. Sephora said, "Vicki was right, look at her. I've never seen such giant gozangas in my life." Fashion Girl replied, "Not now Sephora, we'll measure her later. Go inside this fight is between her and me." Sephora hugged Fashion Girl and said, "Good luck Daphne. I love you."

With the street cleared of people, Fashion Girl took out her sword and said, "Alright Aldornia, it's just you and me now. Whatever you want here doesn't involve anyone else." Aldornia laughed with a maniacal tone and replied, "So you are Fashion Girl. You know that you created me don't you?" Fashion Girl said, "Sadly yes. I dreamt that I was you. I destroyed this city and everything in its path but in a dream. I would never do that in real life."

Aldornia replied, "You are about to get the beating of your life bitch! You killed the man I loved." Fashion Girl said coldly, "Yeah, if he was your man, you didn't keep him close to you. Don't you know what he did? He travelled across the country. He picked up young women along the way. He drugged them, raped them and they all got pregnant by him. I didn't kill him, but I made him pay for what he did."

Aldornia replied, "Liar! You lying bitch! Horace loved me! I don't believe it!" Fashion Girl asked, "Don't you have access to television or the internet? He raped fifteen women from all parts of the country from New York to San Francisco. My stopping him made news worldwide…" Before Fashion Girl could continue, Aldornia grew angrier by the minute and shouted, "ENOUGH! I will make you pay for what you did! Prepare to die!"

Fashion Girl said, "If it's a fight you want, a fight you will get! LET'S DO IT TO IT!" Aldornia got in the first attack by shooting fire at Fashion Girl. She managed to not get burned by using her shield to dodge the fireballs. But the shield became very hot and she had to drop it. Fashion Girl returned the attack with a volley of punches. However, Aldornia's massive breasts cushioned them. Fashion Girl now saw why she had them.

It was Aldornia's next attack that proved brutal. She raised her hand to the sky, it became dark. Lighting began to flash. Aldornia absorbed the energy of one lightning bolt and fired it at Fashion Girl. The bolt sent Fashion Girl flying and she landed on the sidewalk knocking her unconscious. Aldornia walked up to Fashion Girl and said, "I hope you rot in hell Style Slut!" She disappeared in a cloud of thick black smoke with maniacal laughter echoing all around.

No one dared to attempt to help Fashion Girl. Not after what they saw that is. Sephora ran to Fashion Girl. She checked her neck and wrist for a pulse and there was none. Sephora shouted, "Does anyone here know CPR?! Fashion Girl is not breathing!" A man came to Sephora and told her that he knew CPR and began to work on Fashion Girl. Another bystander called 911. Sephora informed Victoria and the others of what had just happened.

Ten minutes later, paramedics arrived on the scene. They quickly took over for the bystander. The paramedics loaded Fashion Girl on a stretcher, put a mask over her face and continued CPR as they rushed her to the emergency room. Sephora went with the paramedics, hoping and praying that Fashion Girl would recover. At the hospital, the paramedics ran in Fashion Girl literally to the ER as doctors and nurses continued to work on her.

The others came to Sephora's side. Tiffany asked, "Sephora what happened?" Sephora answered fighting back tears, "Oh, Tiffany it was horrible. That crazy woman approached Fashion Girl and they fought. She was no match for Aldornia. She literally barbecued Fashion Girl; she's been unconscious now for nearly an hour." Tiffany asked, "Why didn't you help her?" Sephora answered, "Don't you remember Tiffany? Fashion Girl told us that if Aldornia came, she would have to fight her alone. All I could do was watch and made sure nobody else in the area got in the way or hurt."

Three hours passed with no word on Fashion Girl's condition. Dean was notified as to what happened and rushed to the hospital. Dean asked, "Any word on Fashion Girl?" Sephora answered, "No Dean, doctors have worked frantically on her since we arrived. Dean, Fashion Girl is a very brave woman, she put up the fight of her life but simply was no match for that evil monster." Dean asked, "Evil monster? You mean that…" Sephora answered, "Yes I mean Aldornia lives!"

Another hour passed until a doctor came into the waiting room. He said, "Ladies, I'm Dr. Nicholas Hammond. I've been working on Fashion Girl since she was brought here. I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting with no updates. I wanted to make sure of everything before I gave you any news." Dean stood up and said, "Dr. Hammond, I'm Dean Simpson. I'm Fashion Girl's husband. I'm here after I was notified on what happened, tell us how is she?"

Dr. Hammond replied, "Mr. Simpson, Fashion Girl is truly the Stylish Crime Fighter with the emphasis on fighter. At first we couldn't determine if she would survive or not. From what I understand, she was hit by a concentrated bolt of lightning. A strike like that would kill a regular person instantly. Fashion Girl didn't suffer any burns but she did sustain a concussion. She's awake and alert which are both good signs. She's been asking for all of you." Dean asked, "Can we see her doctor?" Dr. Hammond answered, "Yes but only for a few minutes and only two of you can go in."

Tiffany turned to Dean and said, "Dean, you and Sephora go. We'll wait here." When they entered the room, Fashion Girl said with a faint smile, Dean, Cindy, I'm so glad… to see you… both." Dean put her hand in his and replied, "Daphne, I'm glad you alright." Sephora added, "You gave us all a scare." Fashion Girl said, "I… don't know… how I was… able… to survive." Fashion Girl's breathing became labored as she tried to continue, "I… underestimated the power… she has. I… I… Dean… Cindy… please help me! I… can't … breathe."

The monitor that was checking Fashion Girl's heart rate and pulse all of sudden flat lined. Sephora ran out and shouted, "Doctor! Nurse! Anyone! Come quick!" Dr. Hammond and three nurses rushed in to once again perform CPR. Dr. Hammond prepared the defibrillator and told everyone to clear. The first attempt was unsuccessful. Dr. Hammond prepared it again and told everyone to clear. The second attempt was also unsuccessful. He tried one last time saying, "C'mon Fashion Girl please don't fail us now." The third and final attempt was unsuccessful.

Dr. Hammond and the nurses came out with their heads hung low. Dr. Hammond told everyone, "I'm sorry everyone. I tried to save her but we were too late. Fashion Girl is dead." Everyone began to cry except for Dean who grabbed Dr. Hammond by the coat and said, "You're lying! Tell me you're lying!" Dr. Hammond replied, "Mr. Simpson I wish I were but I'm telling the truth. My nurses performed CPR, I used the defibrillator three times and now she's gone. I'm very sorry for your loss all of you."

Everyone turned to Tiffany and Victoria said, "I guess as of now Tiffany, you're the leader of The Style Chicks. What will be your first order of business?" Tiffany replied in an angry tone of voice, "What will be my first order of business? Fashion Girl just died, we can't just go on like nothing happened! What's the matter with you Vicki? But I guess if you want to know, the only thing we can all do now. Prepare for Fashion Girl's funeral."

Sephora said, "Fashion Girl suffered the same fate as her mother did both killed in an ambush. I don't know how any of us can break the news to the twins or her father." Tiffany replied, "Since you're their aunt, it's you duty as family to tell the twins. I'll break the news to her father."

Sephora said, "I guess you're right Tiffany. If you will all excuse me, I think I'm going to be sick." As Sephora ran to the nearest restroom, Penney said, "Can we blame her? I don't feel so good either." Tiffany replied, "Penney my dear friend, how I wish right now that you could bring her back to life." Penney said, "I wish I could too Tiffany but you know I can't." Macy added, "My potions won't work either mates." Tiffany replied, "I guess there's nothing more we can do here. Let's go home."

And this is where this story will stand for now to give you the cliffhanger effect. At the end of this book we will have the conclusion to this story. In the meantime, enjoy what the rest of these stories have to offer…

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Book 3**

 **Lawlessness and Disorder**

 **Chapter 1**

In the criminal justice system, the people are represented by two separate yet equally important groups: the police who investigate crime, and the district attorneys who prosecute the offenders. However this isn't one of those stories. Dun Dun.

I don't have to tell you about how crazy the 2016 presidential election was. But in Colognia, California, the election of a new mayor and police chief was easy. Before I go further, I'd like to give you a profile on police Chief Peter Marcus. Chief Marcus was born in Brooklyn, New York in 1954. As he stated in the story "The Red Hot Matter of the Ice Cold Case" from the first volume, his brothers and father were all New York police officers. After he graduated high school in 1972, he went to UCLA to major in criminal justice. After graduation he joined the Los Angeles Police Department. He married his college sweetheart and had two children. In 1984, he moved up the coast to Colognia. He made Chief in 1998. He's been firm but fair. He's taught his officers to not jump to conclusions before exhausting every possible lead.

After Fashion Girl came onto the scene in 2004, he worked with her and became good friends. Marcus understood that some crimes could be handled by Fashion Girl better than the police. However, Fashion Girl never stopped someone for something petty. Fast forward to 2017, the new mayor Anthony Coleman hired his brother William as the new police chief. Just as Chief Marcus was honored for his service with the Style Chicks helping along with the celebration, Chief Coleman asked Fashion Girl to speak with her in private.

As Fashion Girl walked into his office and after he closed the door, he said, "Look Style Slut, I'm in charge now. I've got a report that states our police force is the softest in the country. Our officers are being compared to overpriced meter maids. They're also the fattest since all they do is hang out at Dunkin' Donuts. When you walk out this door, you can say goodbye to Chief Marcus and you never darken the door again. If you or any of your allies interfere in anymore police business, if you so much as stop a jaywalker, I'll throw you in prison. Do I make myself clear?"

In shock Fashion Girl replied, "What brought this on? I don't know of any report like that. I certainly would never interfere with an investigation. I'll do what you ask but mark my words, you are going to make a huge mistake." Chief Coleman said, "It's a new day Fashion Girl, it's time to rejoice. I will bring this department back up to speed and put you in your place. Now get the hell out of my office and this station."

Fashion Girl did what she was told. She went to Chief Marcus, hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Meet me at the mansion at six o'clock." Chief Marcus got the message. Victoria, Godiva and Macy Sears were on hand too. Fashion Girl said, "We need to go ladies, something came up." The others followed Fashion Girl outside. Victoria asked, "What's the hurry? We were having a good time." Fashion Girl answered, "I've just been told off by the new chief. Let's go back to the mansion before we get into trouble."

The others didn't quite understand until they returned home. After everyone was inside, Fashion Girl said, "Alright ladies, I'll tell you what happened now that we're here in private. Chief Coleman told me off in his office. He threatened to put me in jail if I interfere with anymore police business." The others had a look in disbelief. Godiva replied, "What are you talking about? What do you mean Chief Coleman told you off?"

Fashion Girl said, "He called me into his office and he told me to no longer interfere with anymore police business. He claims there is a report that states that the police force here is the softest in the country. And that all the officers do is get fat at Dunkin' Donuts. If I or any of our allies interfere I will be thrown in jail." Godiva replied, "That doesn't make sense girl. You've never interfered with the police in fact you've never even made an arrest."

Fashion Girl said, "I know but I think we need to do some investigating here. Vicki, try to find anything online about the new mayor and police chief. Godiva, Macy, I want you both to begin tomorrow to drive around the streets and report anything suspicious. I invited Chief Marcus here and I'm going to tell him what's going on. Finally, I'll inform the others of what's happening here."

Right at six o'clock, Chief Marcus arrived at the mansion at Fashion Girl's request. And when he went into Fashion Girl's study that was when all hell broke loose.

 **Chapter 2**

Chief Marcus was in civilian clothes. Fashion Girl had a bottle of fine scotch waiting. She poured two glasses, handed one to Chief Marcus and said, "Chief, the reason why I asked you over is because Chief Coleman told me about a report stating that the police here was soft." Chief Marcus replied, "What report? Fashion Girl if anything our police force is the finest in the country, what else did he tell you?"

Fashion Girl said, "He threatened me and the others with prison if I or the others interfered. The officers are fat because they hang out at Dunkin' Donuts he said. But I know that's not the case." Chief Marcus replied, "I admit that some of the officers have put on a little weight but it's not from donuts. As for me it's old age. Fashion Girl, we've known each other for years. I know you don't do our work for us, you work with us. Tomorrow morning, I'll talk with the new chief."

Fashion Girl asked, "Something's puzzling me Chief, you wouldn't be re-elected to office unless you were the county sheriff. Why did you retire?" Chief Marcus answered, "Retire nothing, I was fired." Fashion Girl said, "What? Why?" Chief Marcus replied, "The new mayor is a crook. I'm sure he bought the election and hired his brother to replace me." Fashion Girl said, "So that's it, very clever. Get rid of a good man in you, replacing with a corrupt official. Getting rid of me to make sure that chaos will erupt. Chief, the city will go into anarchy if we don't stop it."

Chief Marcus said, "If you try to stop it, you'll go to jail. And Fashion Girl, don't call me chief. I'm not the chief anymore." Fashion Girl replied, "As far as I'm concerned, you're still in charge. You're too good a man to just let this stop you from doing the right thing." Chief Marcus replied, "And you're too good a woman to just sit on your hands and do nothing." Fashion Girl said, "Don't be too sure of that Chief. I have Vicki looking online to find anything about our new mayor and police chief."

Just then, Victoria walked in and said, "Fashion Girl, Chief Marcus, I found out some information about our new mayor and police chief." Fashion Girl replied, "You're quick Vicki, tell us what you found out." Our new mayor Anthony Coleman is a first class crook. He's been banned for life from trading on the New York Stock Exchange. He's worse than that Madoff character; his Ponzi schemes are more elaborate and deliberate. He doesn't live here; he lives in Los Angeles, Beverly Hills to be specific. He's got not only his brother William here as police chief, his other brother Donald is now a judge. Fashion Girl, we are dealing with some very, very bad people."

Chief Marcus got mad and replied, "Vicki how did the new mayor become mayor?" Victoria said, "He bought the election and the real candidates didn't stand a chance. You aren't the only person who got fired. To make Donald Coleman a judge, the mayor fired Judge Hamilton." Fashion Girl said, "Judge Hamilton is one of the finest judges in the state. Vicki, you're right. We will be dealing with some very bad people." Chief Marcus asked, "Can I borrow your phone Fashion Girl? I'm giving that tin plated police chief a piece of my mind right now."

Fashion Girl passed the phone and replied, "Be my guest sir." Chief Marcus picked up the phone and called Chief Coleman. When Chief Coleman picked up, Chief Marcus said, "Chief Coleman, I have a bone to pick with you. I'm at the Mystique Boutique and Fashion Girl told me what you told her about not interfering with police business. Fashion Girl is the best thing that's happened to this community.

Because of her, the citizens of this city can be out and about without fear that they could be mugged or shot. Fashion Girl is not only respected and admired here, she's got several commendations from the NYPD, the LAPD, Interpol, Scotland Yard, the FBI and even the KGB. Fashion Girl has always helped us with criminals that I knew we couldn't handle. She has never overstepped her bounds. She's never made an arrest in fact she waits for us to come. She doesn't own handcuffs.

And most importantly, she has never taken a single dime for her services here. For you to tell her that she's no longer welcome at the precinct or that she can't help the police are a blatant disregard of service and justice. You want my job fine, but don't let Fashion Girl or the Style Chicks prevent you to help this community."

Chief Coleman replied, "Are you done Mr. Marcus? That's a fine speech but my decision stands. Fashion Girl or any of her allies interfere they will be put in prison. Enjoy your retirement Mr. Marcus." Chief Coleman laughed as he hung up the phone. Chief Marcus said, "I'm sorry Fashion Girl I tried." Fashion Girl replied, "Thank you for trying. I guess my name here is mud from now on."

Chief Marcus asked, "Didn't your mother and father solve mysteries?" Fashion Girl replied, "Of course they did. But the culprits were hiding behind masks and costumes pretending to be ghosts or monsters. The police never told them not to interfere but of course the culprits said that now infamous saying, "I would have gotten away with it if it weren't for those meddling kids." So I'm thinking to do what they did. Only in my case and that of the Style Chicks, we're going to be meddling adults."

Chief Marcus said, "I don't know what you have in mind Fashion Girl, but whatever it is, count me in." Fashion Girl replied, "I'm glad to hear that Chief. Be the policeman I've always knew you to be. We're going to have to wait until morning. I feel that once the sun comes up, the police will get down and very dirty." Victoria who was still there added, "Count me in too. I'd like to teach that bozo a lesson." Fashion Girl replied, "Don't worry Vicki you'll get your chance."

Fashion Girl's plan was unknown to the others. But what she had in mind will rock the city like never before. First she contacted all of the allies to have them report before sunrise the next day. Zara was in the area as she docked at the harbor and issued shore leave for her crew. The Cosmo Chicks responded as did the Phat Kats. The Junior Style Chicks also wanted in on the action. Before long, more than twenty people would converge on The Mystique Boutique for the biggest case of their lives.

 **Chapter 3**

Before dawn the next day, everyone was in the mansion as Fashion Girl addressed them. She said, "Good morning everyone. I'm glad all of you are here. Here is the situation we have, with the election we just had a new mayor was elected although he bought it. He hired his two brothers to replace Chief Marcus as chief of police and the top judge in town. I'm no longer allowed to help the city's effort on crime. I've asked you all here because for the first time and I hope it will be the last we'll play the criminal element in town."

The others didn't understand as Fashion Girl continued, "What I mean is instead of helping the police, we will track their every move. I'm sure Penney helped those with cars had them materialized here. We will drive all over the area, if the police start their assault on innocent people, we will take note. I'm going to Sacramento to inform the governor about this and to the sheriff of this county. Together we'll put an end to this, any questions?"

Macy raised her hand and replied, "I've got a question mate. Our cars are recognizable how can we be sure that we aren't spotted?" Fashion Girl answered, "The only two cars that are recognizable here are The Glam Mobile and The Glam Mobile II. The other vehicles in our fleet are otherwise normal cars. Since I'll be in Sacramento, no one will know the difference. Now here's what we are going to do. Tiffany, you and Penney cover the north end of town. Sephora, you and Belle K cover the south end. Zara, you'll patrol the beach area. Godiva you'll cover the east end and Macy will cover the west. Wendy, you and the Junior Chicks will cover the downtown area. The Cosmo Chicks will cover the air while The Phat Kats will stay nearby. Vicki, take watch from your restaurant and Chief Marcus you're coming with me."

Victoria asked, "Should I contact the Justice League or the Galactic Alliance?" Fashion Girl answered, "Yes let Superman and She-Ra know what's happening here but inform them not to do anything until they hear from me. Now LET'S DO IT TO IT!"

Once everyone knew what to do and where to go, Victoria took up surveillance from outside her restaurant. Victoria's Bistro was now open for lunch so some of the kitchen staff had to come in early to begin prepping food. Victoria's assistant chef and one of the other cooks were crossing the street and as they were walking across the street, Fashion Girl's prediction was spot on. A police car pulled up, two beefy looking officers got out and arrested them, the charge: jaywalking. Jaywalking isn't even a misdemeanor so why two innocent people would be busted? It's because not only Chief Marcus was fired, so was the entire Colognia Police Department and replaced with some very despicable men and women who shouldn't be cops in the first place.

That wasn't all, staying close to their neighborhood. The Phat Kats witnessed a crime in the making. A neighbor of theirs, a soccer mom just coming home from dropping her kids off at school. She was stopped by another unscrupulous officer. The Phat Kats put on their exterior audio so they could hear everything.

The officer said, "The reason why I pulled you over ma'am is because you have a busted taillight." The soccer mom replied, "Officer, I don't have a busted taillight." The officer went to the back of the car and kicked out one of the taillights and said, "I believe you do ma'am and it will cost you dearly." The officer issued a ticket with a hefty fine. The officer got back in his car and drove away. Glamour Boy the leader of the Phat Kats got out of his car and approached the soccer mom.

Glamour asked, "Mrs. Myers, are you okay?" Mrs. Myers answered, "No Glamour Boy I'm not. Did you see what that asshole did to my taillight?" Glamour Boy said, "My guys and I all saw and heard what he did." Mrs. Myers replied, "Look at this ticket, a fine of fifteen hundred dollars. I can't pay that." Glamour Boy said, "You shouldn't have to. We'll stand by you on this Mrs. Myers." Mrs. Myers replied, "Thank you Glamour Boy. I'm glad you're in our neighborhood." Glamour Boy said, "That's what neighbors are for. Let us escort you back home."

After The Phat Kats made sure that Mrs. Myers was back home safely, Victoria came on the communicator and said, "This is Vicki, has anyone spotted anything unusual?" Glamour Boy answered and replied, "We did Vicki, one of our neighbors who was coming back home was stopped by a cop. He claimed that she had a busted taillight. When she said she didn't, the cop bust it in by kicking it. Something else, we didn't recognize the cop." Victoria said, "My assistant head chef and prep cook were arrested for jaywalking. And you know Glamour Boy, now that you mention it, I didn't recognize the two cops either."

This was just the beginning, for in the northern part of the city, Tiffany and Penney witnessed something they thought they'd never see, a cop coming out of a bank with a sack of money. Tiffany said, "Penney, if I didn't know any better, I think that cop just held up the bank." Penney replied, "I saw and I don't believe it. Um…Tiffany, did you recognize the cop?" Tiffany said, "No I didn't but then again, we aren't here much. Something isn't right Penney."

This was going on all day. But at night it was a different story. When Victoria's Bistro was preparing for the dinner crowd and happy hour, the same two officers that arrested two of Victoria's employees earlier that day, walked in and one of the officers said, "My partner and I want to eat here." Victoria replied, "I recognize you, you arrested my assistant head chef and prep cook. I have the right to refuse anyone service and that includes you."

The officer said, "Oh, is that so? Either you serve us for free, or we'll shut you down for good Style Slut!" Victoria asked, "Just who are you anyway? I don't know either one of you." The officer answered, "I'm Sergeant Phillip Morgan and this is my partner Officer Camille Werner. We're new to the force. We came in after Chief Marcus was fired." Victoria replied in anger, "You expect me to not only serve you but to give you free food too! Go ahead, try and shut me down! And you can get the hell out of my restaurant!

Sergeant Morgan said, "You know why we arrested your two employees? They were jaywalking. In this town jaywalking is a punishable offense with jail time and a hefty fine." Victoria replied, "You're both are either nuts or crazy, you won't get away with this." Sergeant Morgan said, "We already have. Enjoy your dinner crowd with a skeleton crew. Ha! Ha! Ha!"

In another part of town, Penney, Wendy and Jared had a plan of their own. With Penney's magic, she turned herself and Wendy into prostitutes with Jared as their pimp. Wendy said, "Penney I don't know about turning tricks again." Penney replied, "I'm not crazy about it either but we aren't going to turn tricks, instead I want to see just what kind of police force this city has now. Tiffany and I saw a cop rob a bank earlier today and if they are doing that, then solicitation is probably allowed without punishment."

Jared said, "You know I look good as a pimp but don't you think I need a pimpmobile Penney?" Penney replied, "You're right, just a sec." With a wave of her hand, Penney produced a black Cadillac with gold wheels, bumpers and door handles. Jared said, "Yeah this is what I'm talking about." Penney said, "Jared wait inside the car, Wendy and I will stand under a streetlamp. If the cops are crooked now, they'll spot us like flies to honey."

Wendy still had reservations of going back to her former profession and asked, "Penney, are you sure we don't have to turn tricks? Since I turned my life around, I want to keep it up." Penney laughed and answered, "Don't worry Wendy we aren't going to do a thing but stand here while we wait and see if the police come around." Wendy felt relieved and said, "Rick would kill me if he knew about this."

Before Penney could respond, a police car with two male officers pulled up and shined the car's blinding flashlight in their faces. One officer asked, "What are you two fine looking ladies doing here?" Penney answered, "If you will be kind enough to turn that light off, we'll tell you." When the light went off, Penney approached the car from the driver's side while Wendy went to the passenger's side. Penney continued, "There that's better. Now what can we do for two gorgeous hunks of our police force."

The officer Penney spoke to replied, "I'm Officer Xavier Costa and this is my partner Officer Daniel Powers." Penney said, "Nice to meet you both. I'm known on the streets as "Blondie" but you can call me anything you want." Wendy added, "I'm known in strip clubs as "Kid Cleavage" because of my huge tits. Do you officers want to frisk us? Or do you want us to frisk you?"

Wendy gave the officers a very tempting offer and as they were about to answer her questions and as if on cue, Jared got out of his car, walked over to Penney and asked, "You cops giving my girls a hard time?" Officer Costa asked, "And who just might you be?" Jared answered, "I'm Grandmaster J. I'm this town's only pimp. These are the only two girls I have since I can't make a dishonest living. Both Fashion Girl and Chief Marcus saw to it."

Officer Costa asked, "If this is the case, how come you aren't in jail or been ran out of town?" Jared answered, "To keep the heat off me, I own a nightclub downtown. That's how I met Blondie and Kid Cleavage." Officer Costa asked, "I see where this one is called Blondie but how did Kid Cleavage get her name outside of the obvious?" Jared answered, "Simple, she's a minor and not even a teenager yet. She went through puberty at a very young age. She's a woman on the outside but a child on the inside. She drinks; smokes and parties better than girls twice her age."

Officer Costa said, "Well Grandmaster J, I think we can allow you to do business here. The new chief banned Fashion Girl from helping the police here. So you can do what you and your girls like, we'll look the other way." Jared paused for a moment and replied, "My girls and I thank you. As long as I don't have to worry about Fashion Girl anymore, I think I can clean up if you know what I mean." Officer Costa said, "We'll take a raincheck on your offer Kid Cleavage but we need to find more honest people to make miserable."

As the officers drove away, Jared said, "What a pair of scumbags. Did you both hear what Officer Costa said, "He's going to make honest people miserable while I as a pimp and you two as hookers can get away with solicitation?" Penney replied, "I heard it but I don't believe it." Wendy added, "Neither did I." Jared said, "Listen let's go to Vicki's restaurant for dinner. I'm curious to hear anything she's heard today."

Penney said, "I'm also curious as to what the others saw too." Wendy added, "My group didn't see anything out of the ordinary but that doesn't mean that nothing happened either." Jared replied, "Let's get out of these monkey suits and see Vicki." With a wave of her hand, Penney, Wendy and Jared returned to their normal appearances. However Penney kept the pimpmobile available as Jared didn't drive the Kat Kar nor Wendy had the Chicken Coup. Once they got to Victoria's restaurant, they had a story to tell.

 **Chapter 4**

Victoria sat and listened to the story Jared had for her. She said, "This is unbelievable! My two best employees were arrested for jaywalking and you are allowed to pimp prostitutes? I just don't know what to say about this." Penney replied, "Earlier today, Tiffany and I saw a cop rob a bank." Victoria said, "What?!" Jared added, "The other Phat Kats and I saw one of our neighbors fall victim to the ol' kick the taillight gag. She was given a stiff fine."

Victoria said, "Although Fashion Girl asked the Cosmo Chicks to keep an eye in the sky, however I asked L'Oréal to stay at the mansion to monitor the command center. I'm going to contact her and find out if the others found anything else like what we all witnessed." Victoria called L'Oréal by telephone and asked, "Did some of the others turn in anything suspicious?" L'Oréal answered, "The other Cosmo Chicks didn't see anything but Zara said that cops were putting fake fire hydrants by legally parked cars by the beach. They issued massive fines."

Victoria said, "I don't believe this." L'Oréal replied, "Wait there's more. Godiva and Macy both saw a cop changing the speed limit signs on I-5. Drivers were also issued massive fines. But get this one driver was texting and driving and the police didn't pull the driver over. From what I understand that it's not only illegal it's dangerous." Victoria said, "It's very dangerous. Has Fashion Girl checked in yet?" L'Oréal replied, "Yes she did. She arrived in Sacramento about an hour ago. She checked into a hotel for the night and will see the governor first thing in the morning."

Victoria said, "Have everyone assemble and get their statements. Prepare a report and I'll try to get it to Fashion Girl before she sees the governor." L'Oréal replied, "Except for you, Dean Simpson hasn't reported in yet." Victoria said, "Maybe he has nothing to report. He has a garage to run you know." L'Oréal replied, "I'll have everyone's statements when you get back home Vicki. See you then."

When Victoria hung up she said, "When the governor hears about all of this, he'll have a fit." Penney replied, "What if the new mayor got to the governor before Fashion Girl does? I mean he could be in the mayor's pocket too." Victoria said, "I don't think so Penney. The governor from what I've heard is a fair and unbiased man. He knows that all of this is wrong. But while Fashion Girl speaks with the governor, I'll have Godiva and Macy go to the sheriff's office in Arroyo Grande. We are all going to get to the bottom of this."

It's easier said than done but everybody had to try or otherwise the city would fall into utter chaos. When Victoria and the others came back to the mansion, she gathered everyone and said, "We have dealt with some shady characters in the past, but by far this is without a doubt the worst display of injustice I've ever seen. You have bank robbery, writing illegal tickets, changing speed limit signs, kicking out car taillights, illegal arrests and allowing prostitution. If this continues, it will only take about a week before the citizens of this community start a riot."

Tiffany replied, "Vicki, whatever it takes, we are in it for the long haul. You can count on that." The others all were in agreement as they all realize that this is a team effort. Cover Girl said, "L'Oréal gave me this report so you can deliver it to Fashion Girl." Just then, the phone rang. Victoria answered it. It was Dean. "Victoria asked, "Dean we were worried about you. You haven't reported in. Did you find anything strange?" Dean answered, "If you call my being in jail strange then the answer is yes."

Victoria asked, "What? What did you do that got you thrown in jail?" Dean answered, "Two of those strange cops came into my garage for gas. One of them saw my poster of Fashion Girl on the wall. He tore it down and charged me with having contraband. Vicki they're talking about sending me to San Quentin."

Victoria said, "That does it! Dean if you have time to tell L'Oréal the whole story, she'll print it out and Penney will fly to Sacramento to deliver it to Fashion Girl and Chief Marcus." Dean replied, "At least they're letting me use the phone. Put L'Oréal on." Victoria motioned to L'Oréal to get Dean's report. Victoria came out of the command center and said to everyone, "That was Dean on the phone. None of you are going to believe this. He's in jail for displaying a poster of Fashion Girl in his garage. They tore it down and arrested him for displaying propaganda." L'Oréal is getting the whole story so we can tell Fashion Girl about it."

Tiffany replied, "Do you think that's wise Vicki, if we tell her that her husband is in the clink for simply displaying a poster of her, she'll tear that jail down with her bare hands." Victoria said, "I don't know what to think right now Tiffany. It seems like the whole town is coming unglued all at once. If she doesn't know about it now, she might never know about it."

As if everyone didn't have enough on their minds, the doorbell rang. Penney said, "I'm on my way out, I'll answer it." When Penney opened the door, a middle aged woman busted her way in and shouted, "Alright where is he and that henna hussy?!" Victoria recognized the woman for it was Elaine Marcus, Chief Marcus' wife. Victoria said, "Mrs. Marcus, it's good to see you again but why are you upset?"

Still shouting, Mrs. Marcus replied, "When I get my hands on that two timing no good husband and your leader, I'll wring both of their necks! Now where are they?" Victoria asked, "Mrs. Marcus please calm down. Why do you want to know where your husband and Fashion Girl are?" Mrs. Marcus answered, "Peter hasn't been home since yesterday morning. He hasn't called or anything. I know that he and Fashion Girl are close friends but I'd like to know just how close."

Victoria said, "Please sit down and I'll explain everything. Chief Marcus was fired. Fashion Girl, Godiva, Macy and I were all at his "retirement" party. The new chief asked Fashion Girl to step in his office. He told her that she can no longer interfere with police business. Fashion Girl asked him here last night and she told him about what was said to her. He spent the night here in a guest bedroom and they both left for Sacramento this morning to see the governor tomorrow. Penney Dillard was about to meet up with them to give them a detailed report of police misconduct. Penney please come here for a moment."

Penney went to Victoria and Mrs. Marcus as Victoria continued, "Mrs. Marcus this is Penney Dillard. You might not know her because she lives in Baton Rouge. She was about to leave for Sacramento when you barged in." Penney added, "That's right ma'am. The report I'm about to give them will most likely prompt the governor to take action."

Mrs. Marcus replied, "I'm sorry for my outburst, but it makes me mad when Peter doesn't call me." Penney said, "I understand. When I get to Sacramento, I'm almost certain they are in a hotel but in separate rooms. The only interest they both have and share is justice."

Mrs. Marcus replied, "I feel awful, and to think my husband and Fashion Girl having a romantic affair." Penney said, "Mrs. Marcus if that were the case, they would've have gone to Mexico or Brazil. What's romantic about Sacramento?" Mrs. Marcus replied, "You're right Miss Dillard. But Sacramento is a six hour drive from here, how are you going to get there before morning?"

Penney said, "I can fly and I can be there in less than an hour. If I see Chief Marcus, I'll have him call you." Mrs. Marcus replied, "Thank you Miss Dillard. Tell Peter that I love him." Penney said, "Count on it, now if you all will excuse me, I've got some flying to do."

Mrs. Marcus had to see it for herself. Penney went out the front door and took to the skies. In amazement, Mrs. Marcus said, "Look at her go! She's flying just like Superman." Victoria replied, "Only difference is, Penney is an earth woman." As Penney said, it only took about an hour for her to arrive in Sacramento. She spotted the Glam Mobile in a hotel parking lot. Penney went inside and asked the desk clerk which room Fashion Girl was in. And when Penney knocked on Fashion Girl's door and based on what she heard about Dean, she knew that the proverbial shit was about to hit the fan.

 **Chapter 5**

Fashion Girl opened the door and asked, "Penney, what are you doing here?" Penney answered, "Victoria and L'Oréal prepared this detailed report about the criminal activity is going on back in Colognia." Fashion Girl said, "Thanks Penney. Um, why are you dressed like a hooker?" Penney replied, "Oops, I forgot I was in this disguise. Jared, Wendy and I posed as hookers and a pimp. It's all in the report. But there's two items I need to tell you about."

Fashion Girl said, "Okay Penney, tell me." Penney replied, "Boss Dean called just before I left and he was arrested." In anger, Fashion Girl said, "WHAT!" Penney replied, "It's in the report Boss. Apparently any picture or poster of you or your logo is now outlawed. Two cops came to Dean's garage, saw the poster of you, tore it down and arrested him. According to Vicki, the police want to ship him to San Quentin."

Fashion Girl said, "When I get back, I'm going to tear that prison down brick by brick!" Penney replied, "Tiffany thought you'd be upset by that but you had to know." Fashion Girl calmed down a bit and said, "You're right Penney, I had to know. But I'm not happy with it." Penney replied, "I'm also here because Mrs. Marcus came to the mansion looking for the chief and you."

Fashion Girl asked, "Why?" Penney answered, "She thought you and Chief Marcus were having an affair. Vicki and I set the record straight. I also promised her to relay a message for the chief to call her at the mansion." Chief Marcus was on the same floor in a room across from Fashion Girl's. Penney gave the chief the message to call his wife to assure her that he and Fashion Girl were strictly on business.

Once that was over, Penney flew back to Colognia while Fashion Girl went to sleep and prepare for her meeting with the governor. The next morning, Fashion Girl and Chief Marcus both went to the State Capitol building. Although they didn't have an appointment however because of the nature of why they wanted to see the governor, they were allowed to see him.

Once inside, the governor asked them to sit down and offered them coffee. Fashion Girl said, "Thank you governor but we won't take up too much of your time. Governor, a corrupt businessman bought the election to become the new mayor in Colognia. Since yesterday, my fellow Style Chicks witnessed several instances of police misconduct. Everything from senseless arrests to extensive fines to bank robbery and allowing prostitution, it's all in this report given to me by Penney Dillard late last night."

The governor looked at the report one page at a time. When he was done, he looked up and replied, "These are very serious breaches of conduct. Chief Marcus, why is this going on?" Chief Marcus said, "It's not my idea. I was given a retirement party by the new police chief who is the new mayor's brother. He told Fashion Girl to no longer interfere with any police business or she'd be thrown in jail. Governor I didn't retire, I was fired. Another brother threw Judge Hamilton off the bench. I believe that together, they will turn our city into a warzone. People won't stand for this for very long."

Before the governor could respond, his secretary came in and said, "Pardon me governor, but there is something you need to see on TV. Turn to Fox News." The governor turned on his TV, tuned in to Fox News and what he saw was shocking. Fox News was showing images of innocent people being arrested and thrown in jail for very minor offenses. But it was what they all heard next that was even more shocking. Godiva was also arrested for shoplifting.

It seemed that she was doing the grocery shopping. She was a quarter short. Godiva asked the cashier to void the last item she run up. The customer behind her offered to spring for the extra quarter, a plain clothes officer heard what was going on and arrested Godiva for shoplifting. Fox News didn't show those images but that of Godiva in handcuffs and thrown into a police car.

What the governor saw made him sick inside. He said, "Fashion Girl, Chief Marcus, you have my full cooperation. I will have the National Guard deployed to Colognia immediately. You might not believe this but I'm one of Mayor Coleman's brothers and I assure you that I have nothing to do with this."

Fashion Girl replied, "If you're Mayor Coleman's brother, why didn't you stop him from doing this?" The governor said, "I knew my brother was a crook and so are my other two brothers. This is why I want to help. I guess my brother figured that since Colognia was so well run and having the track record it has, he figured your city as easy pickings for a shakedown of its residents. I can't tell you how sorry I am."

Fashion Girl replied, "Not as sorry as Chief Marcus and I. We thank you for your time and help. Good day sir." Fashion Girl left the building, got back into the Glam Mobile and made a beeline to the airport and back home. While in flight, Fashion Girl asked, "If the governor is another brother of the mayor, can we trust him?" Chief Marcus answered, "I don't know Fashion Girl. He might have said that he'll help but I'll bet after we left, he alerted the mayor." Fashion Girl had no remarks; she wanted to get to Godiva before she was arraigned.

 **Chapter 6**

Fashion Girl and Chief Marcus arrived in Colognia just in time for Godiva's arraignment. A bailiff said, "Docket number 17241 the people vs Godiva. The charge is felony shoplifting." The judge was Donald Coleman. He asked, "Counselor, how does your client plead? The lawyer answered, "Not guilty your honor." The judge then asked for the DA's recommendation for Godiva's sentence. He recommended that Godiva be remanded.

Fashion Girl stood up and said, "I object!" Judge Coleman replied, "You are out of order Fashion Girl. One more outburst from you and I'll cite you with contempt. Bail set at one million dollars, next case." Godiva was chained at the wrists and ankles. She was roughed up by the bailiffs. Before the next case was to be presented, Fashion Girl asked, "Your honor, may I ask Godiva one question?" Disgusted the judge answered, "I'll allow it, ask your question."

Fashion Girl asked, "Godiva, were you read your Miranda rights as you were being arrested?" Godiva answered, "No way girl. I was short a quarter and here I am." Satisfied, Fashion Girl said, "Your honor or dishonor, not reading someone their rights is a violation of the constitution and their rights." The judge replied, "Not while my brother is running the show. Now get the hell out of my courtroom!"

It became clear that most of the people who were arrested knew The Style Chicks to some degree. Later that afternoon, Fashion Girl and Victoria visited everyone they knew who were in jail. What Fashion Girl found out about Godiva, Victoria's assistant chef and prep cook also weren't read their Miranda rights. When they both visited Godiva, Fashion Girl asked, "Godiva, tell Vicki and me what happened at the grocery store?"

Godiva answered, "As you both know, it was my turn to do the shopping for the mansion. I bought our supplies everywhere without any problems but at the grocery store I was short a measly quarter. I asked the cashier to void out the last item she rung up. The customer behind me offered to give me the quarter. Then a plain clothes officer came up and he thought I was trying to get away with something and just arrested me for shoplifting. You heard that crooked judge, I have to pay a million dollar fine. Fashion Girl, something needs to be done."

Fashion Girl asked, "I'm almost afraid to ask but what was it that made you short a quarter?" Godiva answered, "A pack of gum. You know I always buy some gum when I shop." Fashion Girl said, "Listen Godiva. I'm not paying the fine. If I did, it would be like rewarding those cops for something crooked. We are going to get you out of here. Not before I put an end to this gross abuse of authority." Godiva replied, "I understand. Thank you for hearing me out." Fashion Girl said, "When I clear you, Vicki's co-workers and Dean, then you can thank me."

In shock, Godiva asked, "They got Dean too? Why?" Fashion Girl answered, "From what I was told, two cops went to his garage saw a poster of me on the wall. They tore it down and arrested him for contraband." Victoria added, "He told me that they're thinking of sending him to San Quentin." Fashion Girl said, "I must see him, and I'm putting a plan in motion once I get home." Godiva replied, "You go girl. Go to Dean and give them hell." Fashion Girl said, "Don't worry Godiva, I will."

Minutes later, Fashion Girl visited Dean who was in the maximum security section of the jail. Dean hugged Fashion Girl and said, "Honey I'm so glad to see you." Fashion Girl replied, "I'm sorry if I got you in trouble somehow." Dean said, "This is outrageous. You didn't get me in trouble. I was in my garage doing my job, when these two tough looking cops came in. They didn't buy gas, groceries or even cigarettes. They saw my poster of you on the wall. They tore it down, tore it up and said I was displaying contraband. They arrested me and now I will be sent to San Quentin. San Quentin is a prison for hardened criminals, I didn't do anything wrong. Please help me."

Fashion Girl said, "Vicki and I just visited two of her co-workers who were arrested for jaywalking, Godiva was arrested for shoplifting and now you for displaying a poster of me. Vicki's co-workers and Godiva all claim that they weren't read their Miranda rights. Dean this is important, when you were arrested, were you read your Miranda rights?"

Dean replied, "No." Fashion Girl said, "I don't know too much about the law, but it's my understanding that if your rights aren't told to you at the time of your arrest, the arrest is illegal." Dean replied, "I'll take your word for it but how are you going to stop this senseless situation?"

Fashion Girl said, "I don't know but I think I have an idea. Penney told me that last night she, Wendy and Jared went undercover as a pimp and his hookers. Tonight, I'm going to join them as their madam. If I learned one thing from my dealings with Victor Miller and Greg soon after, I want to put at least two of these bastards away. I'm asking you for your blessing to do this."

Dean put his hands in hers and replied, "Fashion Girl anything you need to do to end this chaos, go for it." Fashion Girl said, "Thank you Dean. I promise that I won't do anything but teach a couple of rent-a-cops a valuable lesson." After Fashion Girl and Victoria left the jail, they drove by the restaurant with the gate down and a closed sign by the order of the health department.

Victoria went up to the gate and couldn't open it. Someone had changed the locks. Then the two officers Morgan and Werner drove by and Officer Morgan said, "We told you you would pay for not serving us. Enjoy being out of work. Ha, ha, ha!" Victoria got back in the car and said furiously, "Fashion Girl this is an act of war! I hope whatever you have in mind, it works."

Yes Fashion Girl did have a few ideas in mind the first was to give two other officers a lesson in being gentlemen. Other ideas she had were to make another Style Chick an Archangel but who was the question. Sephora went to the cemetery after dark to summon Chanel's ghost and that's not all. Fashion Girl asked Tiffany and Macy to go along with the act to rid the town of two creepy cops. Penney magically produced costumes for her and the others while Fashion Girl did her own costume change.

Penney reproduced the black Cadillac Jared was seen in while Fashion Girl got a Rolls Royce limousine. Fashion Girl came downstairs in a formal outfit. She wore a strapless black dress, fishnet stockings, black boots she had one of her mink coats in her hand and wore her hair in a ponytail. Fashion Girl asked, "Well? How do I look?" The others involved had positive comments. But it was Macy who had the most shocking comment for she said, "你看偉大的同伴。 你心目中的愛情嗎 ?"

It's not what Macy said but how she said it. She was now speaking fluent Chinese. In English, Macy said, "You look great mate. What do you have in mind love?" Fashion Girl said, "You're speaking Chinese? How is that possible?" Penney replied, "It was I who is making Macy speak Chinese. Her Australian accent would have given her away. She'll revert back to normal once your plan is carried out Boss."

Fashion Girl said, "Very clever Penney. And since I speak fluent Chinese, I can still communicate with Macy. I want to try something. She asked what my plan is so I'll tell her in Chinese." Fashion Girl continued, "梅西百貨您目前的作用像胡克做出一副令人作嘔的警官 cringe 。 您將返回到英語一次就結束了。"In English, Fashion Girl said, "Macy you are to act like a hooker to make a pair of disgusting police officers cringe. You will revert back to speaking English once it's over." Macy understood and replied, "現在我講中文 , 我是奇異的聲音在我的眼色。 這將是樂趣 !" In English Macy replied, "Now that I'm speaking Chinese, I am as exotic sounding as I look. This is going to be fun!"

Fashion Girl said, "Jared go to wherever you ran into those two cops with Penney, Wendy and Tiffany. Now that Macy is now speaking Chinese, she'll ride with me, now then everyone, "LET'S DO IT TO IT!"

Fashion Girl and Macy got into in the limo and followed the others half a mile back as Operation Dominate was born.

 **Chapter 7**

In case you aren't familiar with the Miranda Rights, here is a brief description about it…

The Miranda warning is part of a preventive criminal procedure rule that law enforcement are required to administer to protect an individual who is in custody and subject to direct questioning or its functional equivalent from a violation of his or her Fifth Amendment right against compelled self-incrimination. In Miranda v. Arizona (1966), the Supreme Court held that the admission of an elicited incriminating statement by a suspect not informed of these rights violates the Fifth Amendment and the Sixth Amendment right to counsel, through the incorporation of these rights into state law. Thus, if law enforcement officials decline to offer a Miranda warning to an individual in their custody, they may interrogate that person and act upon the knowledge gained, but may not use that person's statements as evidence against him or her in a criminal trial. (Source: Wikipedia)

To make a long story short, since these new cops weren't reading who they arrested these rights, the arrests themselves are not valid.

Now to get back to the story, Jared let the girls out and waited down the street. Fashion Girl pulled up behind Jared and waited with him. Fashion Girl asked, "Jared to make this convincing, what did you call yourself and the others?" Jared answered, "These cops know me as Grandmaster J. I told them that I had a strip club out of town. I couldn't think of a clever name for Penney so I'm calling her "Blondie". She told them that they could call her anything they want. As for Wendy, I called her "Kid Cleavage" for obvious reasons. I told them that she's underage but they didn't seem to care. What do you want to call yourself?" Fashion Girl said, "If you're Grandmaster J then I'll call myself Madam D." Jared replied, "I like it."

Tiffany also came along to get in on the act. On the street, Tiffany didn't have such a name. She was undecided. She said, "Penney if you're called "Blondie" and Wendy is "Kid Cleavage" what should I call myself?" Penney answered, "Since you like to flirt with guys, call yourself, "McHottie" Jared will say that he took you away from a McDonald's." Tiffany said, "I like that. I hope they would like fries with me."

Penney told Jared what to call Tiffany if the cops approach them. Fashion Girl needed to come up with a clever name for Macy. In Chinese, Fashion Girl asked, "梅西百貨什麼樣的名稱是否要稱自己嗎 ?" Macy answered, "我沒有給它考慮太多。 請問我的真實姓名李順聲 ?"

In English Fashion Girl asked, "Macy what do you want to call yourself for this mission?" Macy answered, "I haven't given it much thought. How does my real name Soon Li sound?" In Chinese, Fashion Girl replied, "精緻與我同在。 現在讓我們來看看如何發揮出來。"

In English Fashion Girl replied, "Fine with me. Now let's wait and see how this plays out." Jared, Macy and Fashion Girl didn't have to wait long for minutes later, Officers Powers and Costa shined their light on the girls. Officer Costa still in the driver's seat said, "Well, well ladies. We meet again. Who's the new girl?"

Tiffany replied, "They call me McHottie. Grandmaster J plucked me out of a minimum wage hell at McDonald's. Would you like fries with me?" Before Officer Costa could say anything further, Grandmaster J walked up and said, "Are you harassing my girls again officer? If you are, you aren't a man of your word." Officer Costa replied, "Not at all Grandmaster J, I was just introducing myself to McHottie." Jared said, "McHottie is as slutty as they come. But I have someone else you should know who's even sluttier. Her limo is pulling up now."

With Macy acting as a chauffeur, she got out, went to the back and let Fashion Girl out. She was walking slow but sexy. With her fur on, a cigarette in one hand and a glass of champagne in the other, she approached the officers and said, "I'm Madam D, I rule this city's underworld. Do you have any business with my girls? If so, state it or you can deal with me."

At that moment, Fashion Girl took off her fur and handed it to Jared, crushed her cigarette and put her glass on the police car's hood and continued, "Not only am I leader of the underworld, I'm also a dominatrix. You will do as I say or you will pay the price. Now the both of you get out of your car."

Officers Powers and Costa did what they were told as Fashion Girl continued, "This is my chauffer and head mistress Soon Li. She speaks only in Chinese. Macy said in Chinese, "您希望如何被占主导地位的女士 D 呢？她喜欢它的粗是吗？"In English, Macy asked, "How would you like to be dominated by Madam D? She likes it rough, do you?" After Fashion Girl translated she said, "Now get down on your hands and knees." The officers did as they were told; Fashion Girl continued as she grabbed Officer Costa's head, "You and your partner will strip in front of me. If I like it, I will spare you, if not, you will pay."

The officers began to take off their clothes one item at a time with Fashion Girl gloating with delight. When they took off their pants, Penney grabbed their guns and tasers. Fashion Girl told the officers to keep their eyes focused on her as Penney fired the taser at Officer Costa. Jared took the other taser and fired it at Officer Powers. When the officers were stunned, Fashion Girl said, "I liked your striptease but you still paid the price. To hell with your mayor and police chief, I rule this town. What I say goes. If you bother any of my girls again, I won't be so easy on you. You can head back to the station just like you are. Have a nice evening."

When the officers drove away with their tails between their legs, everyone cheered and laughed with delight. Tiffany said, "Fashion Girl I'd be scared of you as Madam D. That was amazing." Penney asked, "What should we do with their clothes Boss?" Fashion Girl answered, "Simple we'll take it back to the mansion and have a bonfire but I have a better idea. Now that this charade is over, can you make Macy speak English again Penney?" Penney replied, "No problem Boss."

With a snap of her fingers, Penney returned Macy to her normal voice and language. Macy came up to the others and asked, "Fashion Girl that was so cool. I agree with Tiffany, you are scary as Madam D." Fashion Girl replied, "I wasn't trying to be scary. Instead I wanted those two fools that just because they wear a badge doesn't give them Carte Blanche to harass innocent people. If they want to play, so will us."

Once everyone returned to the mansion, they reverted back to their normal costumes and appearances. Over the course of the next several days, the injustice the new police force was dishing out continued. People were getting angry and some began to riot. However what they were angry about the most was that Fashion Girl wasn't doing anything to stop it. Fashion Girl decided to hold a press conference to try to calm everyone down but first she made Madam D rear her head once more.

 **Chapter 8**

At daybreak the next morning, Fashion Girl once again disguised herself as Madam D while Jared disguised himself as Grandmaster J. Penney reproduced Jared's pimpmobile as he and Fashion Girl drove to the police station and deal with Chief Coleman. They walked into the police station as Jared had the officers' clothes while Fashion Girl did the same walk she did the night before.

Chief Coleman came out smelling smoke. He came to Fashion Girl and said, "Excuse me ma'am but there is no smoking here." Fashion Girl took a drag and blew the smoke in Chief Coleman's face and replied, "You dare tell me what I can or cannot do? No one tells Madam D what to do." Chief Coleman smiled and said, "So you're Madam D? You are very pretty but I feel that we have met before." Fashion Girl replied, "Who did you think I am that you think that we've met before?"

Chief Coleman said, "You have red hair, so does Fashion Girl. If I didn't know better I think you are Fashion Girl." Fashion Girl replied, "I admit redheads are rare but Fashion Girl isn't the only redhead in this town. Anyhow this is my associate Grandmaster J. He was confronted the last two nights by I believe their names are Powers and Costa. We have their uniforms and equipment. However we emptied their guns."

Chief Coleman said, "Thank you for returning these. I heard you tasered them." Fashion Girl replied, "Actually Grandmaster J used one Taser while his whore "Blondie" used the other and they set the tasers to the lowest setting possible. We did this to send a message to you. If anybody is going to rule this city with an iron fist, it's me." Chief Coleman asked, "What do you propose Madam D?" Fashion Girl answered, "Play my game and we can make beautiful music together. If not you will be sorry. Now I have a couple of demands for you."

Chief Coleman asked, "Alright Madam D, what do you want?" First of all, unless you have a health inspector in your pocket, your cops had no right to close Victoria's Bistro. I understand two of your officers arrested two of her employees for jaywalking and then came back later and demanded free food. Victoria's Bistro serves the best food in town. It's also one of the cleanest. You could eat off the floor. Reopen the restaurant and free the two employees."

Chief Coleman said, "Consider it done, what else do you want?" Fashion Girl replied, "Your police force seem to target Style Chicks or anyone associated with them, I understand you had Godiva arrested for shoplifting. Being short a quarter is not shoplifting, that's one thing. But to have your brother set bail at one million dollars is another. Release her."

Chief Coleman asked, "What else is there?" Fashion Girl answered, "Throwing Dean Simpson in jail for having a poster of Fashion Girl on the wall and call it contraband is crazy. Look I have the same distaste for Fashion Girl as you do but he's also her husband. Release him. Also reverse the erroneous fines you've given motorists in town and on I-5. I'm not telling you how to do your job but I don't go around pushing people. I rule the underworld here but I don't loan shark, sell drugs or smuggle anything in or out of the country. You might think that you never heard of me. Just ask anyone in town, they know who I am but I also get respect. Just remember, play with me or you will pay the price just like your two officers. What's it going to be Chief?"

Chief Coleman said, "If you don't get out of my station in the next five seconds, I'll throw you in jail for humiliating my officers." Fashion Girl replied, "You will be sorry you did this." Fashion Girl crushed her cigarette in Chief Coleman's hand and continued, "You just made an enemy in me you're going down!"

Others watched in awe as Fashion Girl walked passed them. One officer said, "Wow! What a woman!" Chief Coleman got furious and said, "Whoever this Madam D is, she is a threat that will disrupt our activities. From this point on, we will be more punishing to the "good" citizens of this city."

When Fashion Girl and Grandmaster J returned to the mansion, everyone wondered what happened. Fashion Girl said, "Chief Coleman won't budge. As of now we are at war. Say has anyone seen Sephora? I hope she didn't get nabbed by those fake cops." Macy replied, "She went out last night but she didn't tell us where." Before Fashion Girl could respond, Sephora walked in. Sephora asked, "Why is everyone staring at me?" Fashion Girl answered, "We didn't know where you were, so where were you?" Sephora said, "I went to the cemetery last night and I have a surprise for everyone. Look who's here."

Sephora motioned for the first person to come in. A familiar person in a familiar voice said, "Bonjour everyone." Most everyone in the mansion was shocked to see Chanel who had been dead for nearly six years come back to life. They all came around her as Fashion Girl said, "Chanel? Is it really you?" Chanel replied, "It's me Mon Cheri. Sephora asked me to come back to life to help you solve this case." Fashion Girl still couldn't believe it. She felt Chanel's hand and said, "You're alive, you're solid." Chanel replied, "I'll stay that way until you win but I didn't come alone."

That was the cue for the next person to come in. Fashion Girl especially gazed in delight and asked, "Mom? You're here too?" The next person was famed mystery solver Daphne Blake and the original Fashion Girl. The original Fashion Girl answered, "It's me honey." Fashion Girl hugged her mother and like with Chanel, the original Fashion Girl was alive and solid.

The original Fashion Girl continued, "Sephora told me that she, you and three others are now known also as Archangels. Tell me more about it." Fashion Girl replied, "Not much to tell mom, Tiffany, Penney, Sephora, Godiva and I are now The Archangels. We have ten times the powers and abilities as Style Chicks and we can fly. I'm so glad to see you and Chanel both." Sephora said, "Saks gather the others for the last surprise is for you."

After the Junior Style Chicks assembled, Sephora asked the final person to come in. A little girl walked in but didn't say anything at first. The junior team had their mouths open. Saks asked, "Rhonda? Is it you?" Rhonda answered, "It's me girls and it's great to see you all again."

The juniors hugged their departed friend. Rhonda continued, "Rosie, you look great. You have your eyesight back. Brittany, Lisa you also look great. But I don't see Wendy." Wendy replied, "Rhonda, I'm right here." Rhonda didn't recognize Wendy as she continued, "I gave birth to my baby the night you died. It was almost like when he was born you died."

Saks added, "Rhonda, not a day goes by that we don't think of or about you, your death sad as it was helped us all to change our lives. Fashion Girl adopted us; we now live in Atlanta, Georgia. Sephora and her friend Belle K who you might remember are our guardians. We are all in school now. Wendy and I both got major cash settlements from that company that polluted the lake Wendy and I swam in. The reason why you might not recognize Wendy is because shortly after you died, she reached the final phase of puberty. She looks like a woman in her twenties but she's still a child. We all have a bright future ahead."

Before Rhonda died, she sounded like she had a rusty nail in her throat. But now she's speaking more clearly. She said, "In a way, I'm glad I didn't die in vain. You all look great and I'm happy." Fashion Girl replied, "Rhonda I hope you can help us in fighting this war. You can come in real handy." Rhonda replied, "Anything for my friends."

Saks said, "Rhonda, we are now known as The Junior Style Chicks. Like the regular Style Chicks, we are named for department stores. My new name is Saks as in Saks Fifth Avenue." Wendy added, "Since I named myself after the restaurant, Fashion Girl allowed me to keep my name the same." Bloomingdale added, "I'm now called Bloomingdale. You can call me Bloomie for short." Nine West added, "And if you remember Rhonda, I love shoes so my new name is Nine West an upscale shoe store for women."

Fashion Girl said, "Now I have a surprise for all of you. Since Godiva is in jail, another Style Chick has agreed to become the newest Archangel. She will introduce herself to you all." Zara became the newest Archangel. As this new Archangel she came out to everybody and said, "Ahoy mates, I am Seagirl. I hope to make a big splash with you and plunder my enemies into prison."

Fashion Girl added, "Welcome to the rank of Archangel Zara. As Seagirl, if I need you, you now can fly off your ship and come to me or the others." Tiffany asked, "What will Zara's new powers be? She doesn't have any powers as Zara." Fashion Girl answered, "As Seagirl, Zara will possess super strength, and the ability to manipulate water at her command. She actually completes The Archangels. With your powers of the sun Tiffany, Penney's abilities to communicate with birds, Godiva's power of lightning, Sephora's power of wind and my powers of fire, Zara's addition will make us even more invincible." Now everyone, it's time for me to hold a press conference. Cover Girl, Glamour Boy, Chief Marcus and Saks, join me out in the backyard where I can have this conference in peace."

Fashion Girl's idea to have the conference in her backyard because its private property and the police can't stop it from happening. The real question however is if the new chief doesn't want to interfere with police, can they stop her from speaking her mind.

 **Chapter 9**

Before the news conference began, the Marcus' arrived. Mrs. Marcus said, "Fashion Girl, I owe you a major apology. I should have known better to think that you and Peter are having an affair." Fashion Girl replied, "I accept your apology. The only thing the chief and I have in common is our war on crime and keeping this city safe."

Victoria came out of the command center and said, "Fashion Girl, I have both Superman and She-Ra online. They both want an update." Fashion Girl replied, "I'll be right there. Did you say they were both on?" Victoria said, "Yes." Fashion Girl replied, "Okay Vicki." Fashion Girl called her mother over and continued, "Wait here mom. I'll bet She-Ra would be excited to see you again." The original Fashion Girl replied, "I'll wait. I'd like to see her too."

Fashion Girl went into the command center. As Victoria said, both The Man of Steel and The Princess of Power were on a split screen. They could see and hear Fashion Girl at the same time. Superman said, "Fashion Girl, Victoria has told us both what is happening in Colognia. Are you sure that you don't need outside help?" Fashion Girl replied, "I asked Victoria to inform you what's happening here. I also told her to tell you both not to make a move until you heard from me."

Superman asked, "Alright so what is happening there exactly?" Fashion Girl answered, "Three days ago, a new mayor has been elected here. He is a big time crook who I understand bought the election. He had one brother of his take Chief Marcus' place and another brother threw a popular judge off the bench. The new chief told me that if I tried to stop any crime in town he'd have me thrown in jail."

She-Ra asked, "What do you mean the mayor bought the election?" Fashion Girl answered, "Most likely this person made people vote for him. It's a figure of speech. Since then, people have been thrown in jail for petty crimes or have been fined outrageous sums of money. My husband and Godiva are both in prison as I am talking with you. However, major crimes are going literally without notice. In other words, the police won't stop you for robbing a bank. But if you litter, they'll send you to the gas chamber."

Superman said in disbelief, "How can you let this happen and go on for three days?" Fashion Girl replied, "Yesterday, Chief Marcus and I went to Sacramento to speak with the governor. He said he would help however he said that the mayor is his brother. So far nothing has happened on his part."

She-Ra asked, "Do you want us both to help out?" Fashion Girl answered, "In a couple of hours, I'm holding a press conference to try to calm the people down. Macy Sears and Belle K went today to the county sheriff. Godiva was supposed to go too until she was arrested for shoplifting. I know he's not related to the mayor and maybe he'll help. If not, Vicki or I will let you know. For now She-Ra, there is someone who would like to say hello, come in please."

The original Fashion Girl walked in and said, "Hello old friend, it's great to see you again." She-Ra couldn't believe her eyes or ears as she replied, "Daphne? I don't believe it. How is this possible?" Fashion Girl said, "Sephora brought my mother, Chanel and a girl named Rhonda back from the dead to help." The original Fashion Girl added, "I am dead She-Ra but for now I live to help my daughter and her friends."

Superman asked, "She-Ra and I will wait for you to give us the signal to come and fight alongside with you." Fashion Girl replied, "You will hear from me one way or the other. I must go now, Fashion Girl out." The original Fashion Girl said, "She-Ra hasn't changed one bit. I'm glad she's still fighting for what's right." Fashion Girl replied, "She helped us to get the Archangels off the ground as well."

The original Fashion Girl asked, "After the press conference, do you think I could see your dad and my grandchildren? I'd like to tell him that I still think of him and that I still love him." Fashion Girl replied, "I think I could arrange that." Minutes later, news crews one by one were setting up shop in the mansion's backyard. The local news channels along with CNN, Fox News and MSNBC along with Univision and Telemundo were on hand to witness this news conference.

Fashion Girl, Chief Marcus, Glamour Boy, Cover Girl and Saks stood behind a podium with microphones galore. Usually, Chief Marcus is the person who conducts these news conferences but this time, it was Fashion Girl who would preside.

Fashion Girl said, "Good afternoon. For the past three days, this city has been under siege with a crooked police force, judge and mayor. Our new mayor bought the election and he doesn't even live here. He lives in Los Angeles, Beverly Hills to be more specific. Anthony Coleman is a crooked businessman who has been banned from ever trading on the New York Stock Exchange. He also has several convictions for insider trading, as well as pyramid and Ponzi schemes.

His brother William Coleman is the new police chief. Upon taking over for Chief Marcus, he told me that if I interfered in anymore police business, I would be thrown in jail. I have never interfered unless I'm asked to. For over a decade, I've worked with Chief Marcus and the Colognia Police Department to solve cases that have proven too much for any police force.

Another brother Donald Coleman who is now the new circuit judge and like his brothers, threw a distinguished judge off the bench. Between the three, the citizens of our city have been fined huge sums of money or thrown in jail for petty and meaningless crimes. Chief Marcus and I went to Sacramento to ask the governor for help. It turns out that he too is related to the Coleman brothers. He promised us that he would send the National Guard here to restore order. We provided the governor a thirty page report detailing what some of the residents have faced.

For example, my fellow Style Chick Victoria runs a popular restaurant here. Two of her employees were arrested for jaywalking. Glamour Boy and his Phat Kats witnessed a neighbor of theirs being pulled over. The officer claimed that this person had a busted taillight. She knew she didn't have a busted taillight, but the officer kicked out one taillight and fined this woman fifteen hundred dollars.

My husband runs a garage. He had a poster of me on a wall. Two officers saw it, tore it down and arrested him for having contraband. He's in jail here but is slated to be transferred to San Quentin. Another Style Chick Godiva is also in jail for shoplifting. Shoplifting is a crime but her real crime was she was twenty-five cents short. She asked the cashier to void the last item that was rung up. A customer behind Godiva offered to spring for the quarter. An undercover officer overheard this and arrested her. At her arraignment, her bail was set at one million dollars. Just for being short a lousy quarter.

Two officers stopped a pair of prostitutes and their pimp and allowed them to continue selling sex for money. An officer robbed a bank in broad daylight. All this and many other travesties of justice have been committed. Now our town that was once "The Safest City in America" is in utter chaos. I'm having this press conference to try to assure the great people of this city that this hasn't gone unnoticed. Now I will answer any questions you may have."

A reporter for the CBS affiliate asked, "Fashion Girl, there's talk about a woman who calls herself Madam D. What do you know about her?" Fashion Girl answered, "I am aware of her. She claims to be the leader of the underworld here. Actually she's a dominatrix and gets paid to put guys into submission. The pimp and his two hookers I mentioned earlier answer to her."

A reporter for CNN asked, "If the governor doesn't come up with National Guard troops to help out, how can you protect this city without police interference?" Fashion Girl answered, "That's a good question and I wish I have a good answer. With my hands in my pocket, I can't do anything about this. However, The Style Chicks are affiliated with The Justice League and are charter members of The Galactic Alliance. Superman for the Justice League and She-Ra of the Galactic Alliance are aware of our predicament and are waiting for my signal to bring in reinforcements."

Jackie Newman of the NBC affiliate who covers anything that involves Fashion Girl asked, "Fashion Girl, are you trying to say that if you try to stop the police you will be put in prison but if you don't do anything you can remain free?"

Fashion Girl answered, "I'm afraid that's right Jackie. You've known me for years and believe me, I don't like this anymore than anyone else in town. But I'll tell you this, I can't reveal anything specific however The Style Chicks have a secret weapon and they too are on alert. Anymore questions?"

A reporter from the ABC affiliate asked, "Fashion Girl what can this secret weapon do that The Style Chicks can't?" Fashion Girl answered, "All I can say is they possess ten times the abilities we have." For the Univision and Telemundo crews, Fashion Girl made a remark in Spanish, "Para los miembros de habla hispana de nuestra comunidad, quiero decir que todo se resolverá pero hasta entonces a ser paciente. Vamos a llegar al fondo de este."

In English, Fashion Girl said, "For the Spanish speaking members of our community, I want to say that everything will be resolved but until then to just be patient. We will get to the bottom of this." Fashion Girl continued, "For now my hands as a superheroine are tied. That's all for now, thank you all for coming."

As Fashion Girl and the others went back inside the mansion, she felt that maybe the news conference might have done more harm than good. But actually it gave the public what they needed to know about their new police force and where she stood on the issue.

Fashion Girl asked Chief Marcus to speak with him in private and she unloaded the ultimate bombshell. Fashion Girl said, "Chief, there's something you need to know. Do you remember meeting a group called The Archangels more than a year ago? Truth of the matter is Tiffany, Penney, Godiva, Sephora and I are The Archangels. As an Archangel, I'm known as The Phoenix. Since Godiva is in jail, I recruited Zara to be the newest Archangel. She's calling herself Seagirl. I hope you can keep this a secret. I don't care if people knows that Daphne Simpson and I are one and the same, but The Archangels are the secret weapon this city needs right now."

Chief Marcus replied, "Yes I remember meeting them. But I didn't meet The Phoenix but you told me about her. I had no idea she was you. Don't worry Fashion Girl, your secret is safe with me." Fashion Girl said, "Thank you Chief. If you will excuse me, I want my mother to meet her grandchildren. We'll be back later."

Fashion Girl had in her closet one of her mother's old outfits. She gave the outfit to her and went to her father's house to see him and her grandchildren. A great surprise was in store for everyone involved.

 **Chapter 10**

While Fashion Girl's father and her children were being given the surprise of their lives, back at the mansion, Chanel was talking with the others, asking questions and getting caught up. Chanel asked, "Sephora you are guardians to these young ladies? It's quite impressive." Sephora answered, "Merci. You thought I had what it takes to be a Style Chick. Belle K and I still accompany Fashion Girl if she needs it. As you heard her say earlier, she needs all the help she can get."

But in Arroyo Grande, it was a different type of conversation. Macy and Belle K were there to plead their case to the county sheriff. Unlike the governor, the sheriff wasn't related to the Coleman Brothers. Like Chief Marcus however, the sheriff was firm but fair. The sheriff told Macy and Belle K that they would send sheriff deputies to Colognia. But the sheriff also loaded Macy's car with guns, rifles, tear gas grenades and other tools to combat the rogue police force.

Macy and Belle K thanked the sheriff and headed back to Colognia. When they got back to the mansion, the others helped to bring in the weapons. Victoria asked, "I think this is all well and good but we don't know how to use a gun or a rifle. What is the sheriff thinking?" Tiffany answered, "Fashion Girl, Penney, Sephora and I tried to learn how to shoot a gun when we were in New York. I know guns aren't our style, but if the police want to play dirty, we have to too."

Both Fashion Girls came back to the mansion. Fashion Girl asked, "What's all this? Did a gun shop explode in here?" Macy answered, "Not exactly mate, Belle and I came back from the sheriff's office and he gave us all these weapons. Tiffany just said we need to fight fire with fire."

The original Fashion Girl added, "Daphne, if I had a gun on me the day I was killed, I would be alive for real today. If this is what it takes to bring these terrible people down, so be it." Fashion Girl replied, "Mom, I learned how to shoot a gun in New York. I can teach the others how to use it too. The Sword of Style is a great weapon but if my enemy is using a gun, I need to use one too." The original Fashion Girl said, "I don't want you to end up dead like me, be very careful please. I wasn't there for you when you were growing up. Don't do the same to my granddaughter."

Fashion Girl turned to everyone and said, "Look everybody, I know using guns and other such weapons aren't our style. But in order to rid our city of these renegade cops is to do what they do. However I noticed the county sheriff also gave us tasers. We will use them first and only use firearms as a last resort. Tomorrow at dawn, we will begin our counter attack. Good night everyone and sleep well."

When dawn came, Fashion Girl said, "Good morning everyone. Here is how we will do battle with the police. Mom, Chanel and Rhonda, since you are all spirits you will be our first line of defense. You can become ectoplasmic and solid at will. Macy, Vicki and Belle, you will be armed with tasers. See a cop, use it on them. Next, Jared you and Wendy will once again become Grandmaster J and Kid Cleavage to flush out cops. For most of you, you will scout all areas of the city. Finally, Tiffany, Penney, Sephora, Zara and I will become the Archangels and will be the last line of defense."

Penney asked, "Good plan Boss except for one thing, we've never been The Archangels in the daytime. Can we be as effective like we are at night?" Fashion Girl answered, "It's true we've never been The Archangels in the daytime before. But we become The Archangels when we've exhausted all other options. Good luck everyone. Archangels, "LET'S ROCK!"

Fashion Girl raised her arms, crossed her wrists and said, "Style me as The Phoenix!" Tiffany did the same and said, "Style me as Solara!" Penney did the same and said, "Style me as Nighthawk!" Sephora did the same and said, "Style me as Whirlwind!" Zara was about to become an Archangel for the first time. She followed the others and said, "Style me as Seagirl!"

In seconds, each Style Chick underwent an incredible transformation and one by one assumed their roles as Archangels. The original Fashion Girl said, "That's incredible Daphne. I hope you will do well." The Phoenix replied, "We have yet to fail mom. We are unstoppable as Archangels. Let's put our plan in motion."

The rogue police force also took to the streets fighting with regular citizens, arresting them or giving out huge fines. In one case, Nine West of the Junior Style Chicks took a gun and aimed it at the police. She said, "I might know how to use a gun but I've never killed anyone with it. Give up this madness or give up breathing." Nine West wasn't alone for she had two sheriff's deputies and they performed the arrest.

The other juniors also helped apprehend more officers with the sheriff's help. Macy and Belle K stopped other officers with sleeping potions. The Cosmo Chicks fired an aerial assault stunning more than three dozen officers. The Phat Kats protected their neighborhood from the bad cops. But the Archangels went after the big prize, Chief William Coleman and his brother Judge Donald Coleman.

The Phoenix said, "What's your hurry gentlemen leaving town?" Chief Coleman replied, "The judge and I are leaving. We got what we came for. The money this city has. Once we join the mayor in Los Angeles, we will be more powerful than ever." The Phoenix said, "I insist you stay awhile." At that moment, The Phoenix put up a wall of flames on three sides. The others tried to retreat but The Phoenix enclosed the wall.

The Phoenix said, "Hot under the collar? You will surrender to me or I'll make you extra crispy." The Phoenix made the wall of flame smaller leaving only a small amount of room. The Phoenix began to laugh maniacally and said, "Do you surrender or do I turn you into ash? Decide now!" The chief and judge both put up their hands in surrender. Contingents of sheriff deputies in riot gear were waiting to place the chief and judge under arrest.

The Phoenix said, "Seagirl, cool off our prey." Zara's new powers enabled her to get water anywhere at will. She magically opened a fire hydrant and put out the flames. Once the flames died down, the chief and judge were placed under arrest. The Phoenix said, "You will set everyone who is in jail to be released. You will allow Victoria's Bistro to reopen. And you will forego any fines you leveed. The chief and judge stood silently and told a deputy to get a set of keys to open the cells.

After they were dragged away, Solara asked, "Hey Phoenix, what was with the evil laugh?" The Phoenix answered, "I don't know, but to answer your question, I wanted to strike fear into those two. They'll have plenty of time in jail to think about what they did to this city. I'll have Vicki contact the LAPD and place his honor under arrest." Solara asked, "How can anyone be in charge of a city without living in that city?" The Phoenix answered, "Remember what Fashion Girl uncovered, the mayor bought the election without casting a single ballot."

The next day, Fashion Girl and Chief Marcus stood in front of city hall to a cheering crowd. The crowd chanted for Fashion Girl become mayor. Fashion Girl calmed the crowd down and said, "I'm honored that you want me to be mayor. I feel I'd be more effective in the streets than behind a desk. But I think Chief Marcus should become our next mayor instead."

Before the crowd could react, Chief Marcus added, "I'll continue to be police chief until we have another election. I would be proud to serve our city as mayor. If elected, I will have Fashion Girl who has helped the police with major crimes become our special police advisor. She will help undo the damage caused by police." The crowd cheered on for both of them.

In conclusion, Los Angeles police arrested Anthony Coleman for voter's fraud and was given the maximum sentence. His two brothers were also charged with false imprisonment and other criminal offenses. They also were given maximum sentences. The governor was forced out of office primarily for being related to the others even though he wasn't crooked. The Lieutenant Governor immediately took over.

The election was held with Chief Marcus winning by a landslide. He hired back his former police force and as promised made Fashion Girl a special police advisor which meant she was not only working with the police but working for the police. Within a month, everything in town was returned to normal. Victoria's Bistro had a grand re-opening and gave the police one free meal. Godiva was allowed to continue to do grocery shopping at the store she was arrested in. Dean Simpson returned to work at his garage and put up a new poster of Fashion Girl.

Judge Hamilton returned to his rightful place on the bench. Chief Marcus kept Fashion Girl's other identity as The Phoenix a secret. Finally, Fashion Girl, Sephora and the Junior Chicks said goodbye to their fallen comrades. It was a heartfelt and moving goodbye. The original Fashion Girl said, "Thank you Daphne for allowing me to see Fred, Fred Jr., and to meet my grandchildren. You've made me proud." Fashion Girl had no reply except she hugged her mother and shedding tears. But it was their help in bringing down the rogue cops and helped make Colognia, California once again was "The Safest City in America".

 **Book 4**

 **Your Kids or Your Career?**

 **Chapter 1**

There was a time not too long ago where the man went to work while his wife kept house and raised the kids. Today, with everything costing as much as it does, unless the man or woman earns a six or seven figure salary both parents need to work to make ends meet. Now imagine this, if both parents work, how or where would they find time to be with their kids?

I have a side story to tell. From 1977 to 1980, my mother worked for The Miami Herald as an editor and columnist. While she worked there, she made like I didn't exist. She quite literally brought her work home with her and spent most nights hammering away on a typewriter. On the weekends she had assignments to cover leaving virtually no time for me. My grandmother told her that she wasn't going to be my babysitter and my mother quit what she called her dream job and blamed the both of us. As for me, she made a fuss about this for the next twenty-seven years until she died in 2007.

Though she blamed me, I didn't go to her editor and told him that she should quit. I've known plenty of people who work and have families and have time for both. Whether my mother wanted to believe it or not, nobody with young children should have to choose between a career and a family. If I had kids, I'm sure I wouldn't have done that to them.

However the following story is about how Fashion Girl is forced to make a similar choice. Fashion Girl is the mother of twins both six years old and in the first grade. Dean Simpson, Fashion Girl's husband owns his own business operating a garage. Fashion Girl as you all know by now travels the world as a supermodel fighting crime wherever she's at. Her kids are looked after and well taken care of. The three Style Chicks who lives with Fashion Girl each share in looking after the twins. Fashion Girl's father legendary mystery solver Fred Jones also helps look after them.

However this doesn't mean Fashion Girl isn't there for them. When she isn't on a modeling gig or is fighting crime, she's devoted to her kids' welfare and safety. But one day two months after the election of Chief Marcus becoming mayor, an agent with the Department of Children and Families paid a visit to the mansion.

The agent rang the doorbell, Fashion Girl answered the door, opened it as the agent said, "Good afternoon Fashion Girl, I'm agent Danielle Branson of the DCF. You are the mother of Daphne Sandra Bates and Harold Frederick Bates both six years old?" Fashion Girl replied, "Yes I am, please come in."

Agent Branson said, "You have a beautiful home. The reason for my visit is I've gotten a report that claims your kids are being endangered and I have orders to remove them from your care. Where are they?" Fashion Girl replied, "I don't know who told you this, my kids are happy, healthy and safe."

Agent Branson said, "I'm waiting here until your kids arrive, they will be placed in foster care. You could have avoided this if you were to stay closer to home. With you globetrotting doing modeling in fashion shows and photo shoots, your kids are in danger of being abused and neglected."

Fashion Girl grabbed Agent Branson and replied, "You have worn out your welcome. I'm asking you politely to leave my house." Agent Branson said, "You can't ignore this problem, your kids will be removed with or without your cooperation. Good day ma'am."

When Agent Branson left, Fashion Girl began to scream. Godiva heard the scream, went to Fashion Girl and asked, "What's the matter Fashion Girl? What was with the scream?" Fashion Girl answered, "Some agent with DCF came here and told me that my kids are in danger. She threatened to take my kids away." Godiva said, "That's absurd. Little Daphne and Harry are two of the best dressed, well fed children I know. We all look out for them."

Fashion Girl replied, "I know that Godiva. Let me ask you something, do you think that I put my career ahead of my kids or anything else?" Godiva said, "I don't think so. I admit that you do a lot of modeling gigs and photo shoots, but it's your job. However you always seem to have time for other things including caring for the kids." Fashion Girl replied, "I guess there's nothing I can do until morning. I'm going to the DCF office and get some information."

You really can't blame Fashion Girl for being mad. However, no one should ever have to decide between family and career. Most people can do both. But in Fashion Girl's case though, her career takes her all over the world.

 **Chapter 2**

Fashion Girl played it safe the next morning. She took the twins to school with Macy guarding them. If anyone would try to take the kids, Macy would be there to try and stop it. From school, Fashion Girl went to the DCF office to get answers. She walked in the office and demanded to speak with a supervisor or anyone in charge.

A woman came to the front desk and said, "I'm Pauline Crabtree. I'm supervisor here and you wish to speak with me." Fashion Girl replied, "You damn right I do! Why did you send an Agent Branson to my house demanding my kids? And some report saying that they are being abused! Is this how you do business?"

Pauline replied, "Let's go to my office where we can sit down and talk rationally." Fashion Girl agreed to go to the office. Pauline offered coffee, Fashion Girl turned it down and said, "I don't want coffee, I want answers!" Pauline replied, "First of all Fashion Girl, I wish to thank you and your Style Chicks for ridding those bogus police officers from our city recently. Now as for this Agent Branson, We don't have an Agent Branson working here."

Fashion Girl said, "What? What do you mean she doesn't work here? She flashed a badge, waved a report in my face and told me she was going to take my kids away. My kids are happy and healthy. They are best dressed and properly nourished. They are good kids and they have not only myself but my husband who adores them as if they were his children, my father and my fellow Style Chicks. Their paternal grandmother, grandfather, aunt and uncle are also in their lives too."

Pauline replied, "Fashion Girl, you have my word that the DCF is in no way trying to take your kids from your custody. The DCF realizes that you hold a very unique job. Plus, you make sure that your kids have constant supervision whether it's you or your husband, family, even the other Style Chicks. As for this Agent Branson, she was a DCF employee but not here in Colognia. She originally worked out of San Diego dealing with the children of Mexican immigrants. She tried to pull the same stunt she tried on you. She was fired immediately. She also worked in Los Angeles, Phoenix and Albuquerque as well and all in resulting with the same treachery."

Fashion Girl said, "That's all well and good, but she is trying to take away my kids, why? Because I'm rich, because I'm a superheroine, because I'm a model and travel the world?" Pauline replied, "I don't know what she has in mind; however all of your assumptions could be correct. With your permission, I would like to come to The Mystique Boutique and see for myself that your kids are loved and cared for. I have no doubt in my mind that they are."

Fashion Girl said, "Alright Pauline. I took my kids to school this morning with Macy Sears guarding them. You may come with me to pick them up and you can ask any question you want. But I ask that you do not reveal who you work for and why agreed?" Pauline replied, "Agreed."

As Fashion Girl was driving to school to pick up the twins, Pauline said, "There is one other thing you need to know about Agent Branson. This escapade she's doing was targeted to wealthy parents such as yourself. Did she try to bribe you?" Fashion Girl replied, "No but she did say she would be back. Here we are Macy and the twins are waiting."

Fashion Girl didn't noticed it at first but when Macy and the kids got closer, that's when she did notice, Little Daphne hurt. Fashion Girl asked, "Macy what happened to Little Daphne?" Macy answered, "She was being bullied. She got into a fight and lost. Harry Jr. came to her rescue but not before she was attacked." Pauline asked, "Who provoked this?" Macy answered, "Before I tell you, who are you?" Pauline said, "I'm Pauline Crabtree head supervisor of the DCF. Fashion Girl came to my office and complained about Agent Branson."

Macy replied, "I was with Fashion Girl when that wanker came to the mansion and demanded her kids. She did threaten to take the kids anyway she can." Pauline asked, "Macy, why were you with the kids in school today?" Macy answered, "Simple mate, Fashion Girl asked me to lookout for that horrid woman. I remained in the back of the class and didn't say anything. What happened just happened about an hour ago at Phys Ed. This boy who if I had to guess was about eight or nine was bothering Little Daphne and her friends. He was picking on her exclusively, and for what my being there in class."

Fashion Girl asked, "If this kid is older, how come he knew why you were in school?" Macy answered, "I have no idea. I tried to be as unnoticed as possible. If I had to guess, this kid thought that maybe Little Daphne couldn't be alone without having a Style Chick present or maybe he's jealous. Either way he took it out on Little Daphne, I'm sorry Fashion Girl."

Fashion Girl said, "It's okay Macy." Moments later, a woman came up to Fashion Girl and handed her a form requiring Little Daphne to be expelled. Fashion Girl asked, "Just who are you?" The woman answered, "Remember me, Danielle Branson. It's a shame that your daughter got into a fight. I per swayed the principal to expel her. Oh, and the boy who was bulling her? That was my son Nicholas. He did a splendid job. Next I will have a subpoena for you. See you in court Style Slut."

Agent Branson walked away laughing and gloating with delight. Pauline said, "Fashion Girl, I heard everything. She apparently she has it in for you. But again the DCF has no interest in taking your children from you. In fact, we'll stand by you. This woman is deranged. She'll stand at nothing to get what she wants. She might go as far as trying to get everything you've worked hard for. Your house, your fortune, everything you hold dear. Now Fashion Girl, what's your next move?" Fashion Girl replied with uncertainty, "I don't know Pauline, I don't know."

Fashion Girl's back was literally against the wall. She is facing a woman determined to ruin lives and families. With Pauline's help, Fashion Girl began a crusade to find out just exactly what this woman was trying to do in other cities. Albuquerque was to be her first stop, working her way westward until she comes home.

 **Chapter 3**

Fashion Girl chose to go to Albuquerque first instead of Los Angeles because she wanted to follow how Agent Branson became how she is now. Fortunately, Pauline knew the supervisors in all four cities and asked them to give Fashion Girl their full and undivided attention.

The supervisor in Albuquerque said that Agent Branson was deliberately trying to force affluent parents to give up their careers and fortunes or give up their kids. A group of these parents filed a lawsuit and was settled with Agent Branson being fired. Instead of jail time, a judge banned Agent Branson from not just Albuquerque but the state of New Mexico as well.

Fashion Girl got similar reports in Phoenix, San Diego and Los Angeles. Not only was the reports were the same but the result was the same in Arizona but for some reason not in California. However in Los Angeles, the DCF supervisor told Fashion Girl that Agent Branson was overly aggressive to parents who live in Beverly Hills and the Bel Air sections of the city.

Back home in Colognia, Fashion Girl's twins were safe. But the matter of Little Daphne being expelled was still in the air. Fashion Girl returned to the DCF office, met with Pauline and said, "Pauline, it seems Agent Branson was using or abusing her authority in the cities I visited to extort money from well-to-do people in either giving up their kids or their careers."

Pauline replied, "I'm glad you found this out Fashion Girl. However, you must believe me when I say that the DCF office here has no intention of taking your kids away from you. But I'm puzzled about one thing, if you have six year old twins, how come the DCF didn't know about it?"

Fashion Girl said, "My mother was the original Fashion Girl. She was already a mother before she became Fashion Girl. She got pregnant with me afterwards and she did her best to hide it from the rest of the world. Unlike me, my mother went back and forth from being her alter ego and her true identity. She was afraid that if someone, anyone found out that Fashion Girl was pregnant; she and my father would never have any peace.

When I was pregnant with the twins; my sister-in-law who is now Sephora disguised herself as me while I was pregnant. After they were born my first husband, his sister and parents along with my father and the other Style Chicks that lives with me looks after the twins and their welfare. But whenever I'm here, I care for them."

Pauline replied, "Fashion Girl, I believe everything you just said and I have good news. I spoke with the principal and he overturned his decision to expel Daphne once he learned of Agent Branson's attempt to get her in trouble. She can return to school with her brother tomorrow."

Fashion Girl said, "Pauline after what I discovered, it seems to me that Agent Branson was trying to only get kids of wealthy parents, but why is the question." Pauline replied, "I know your father is Fred Jones of Mystery Inc. and like he always says, "When we answer that question, we will have solved this mystery." Fashion Girl said, "My father couldn't have said it better. I still have a problem though. It just might come to my either giving up my fortune or give up my kids."

Pauline replied, "Not if your friends or I have anything to say about it. I know that your job is very unique. You're a world famous model as well as a world renowned hero. It's my understanding you inherited a fortune when your mother died. You model to earn the money needed to pay for the others weapons. For you to give up either would be an injustice. As head supervisor, the DCF has you back Fashion Girl."

Fashion Girl left the DCF office with a feeling of confidence and relief. When she returned to the mansion, Victoria informed her that Tiffany and Penney Dillard were waiting for her in the gazebo in the back yard. But what Victoria didn't say was Tiffany had news for Fashion Girl. When Fashion Girl saw Tiffany, she didn't notice at first but when she approached the gazebo, that's when she found out. Tiffany was pregnant.

Fashion Girl gasped in delight and said, "Tiffany you little minx, how far along are you?" Tiffany replied, "I'm about two months along. Since I went home after we helped you with those terrible excuse for cops, Edward and I became hot and heavy for the first time ever. He hit the jackpot and voila! I'm knocked up and I love it." Confused Fashion Girl replied, "You can't be just two months pregnant. Forgive me but you look so big. I didn't look that big when I was pregnant with the twins." Tiffany replied, "That's because I'm not pregnant with one child. I'm not pregnant with twins, I'm pregnant with triplets."

Fashion Girl couldn't believe it. She asked Penney, "Did you have anything to do with this Penney?" Penney answered, "No Boss I had nothing to do with this. I'm here for my best friend. I couldn't be happier for her. Excuse me please." Penney ran into the mansion in tears. Fashion Girl asked, "What's wrong with her?" Tiffany replied, "If I didn't know better, I think she's jealous of me. You know that she's infertile."

Fashion Girl said, "I'll talk with her later, but for now what are you doing here?" Tiffany replied, "Vicki told us the trouble you're having with this woman claiming to be a DCF agent. What exactly is she trying to do?" Fashion Girl said, "She's trying to take my kids away from me just because I have money. I just got back from a four city tour of sorts. It seems that she's been pulling this stunt from Albuquerque to Los Angeles. She's targeting any parent with money and lots of it. Also she tries to force them to choose between their careers or their kids."

Tiffany replied, "I'll kick her ass if she tries that with me. What can I do to help?" Fashion Girl said, "For now Tiffany stick around, when I have a plan in place, I'll inform you. I'm worried about Penney. I'm going to talk to her. Wait here, I want to speak to her alone." Tiffany replied, "I understand. Tell her for me that I would never make her feel bad now that I'll be a mother. We women were meant to bear children. I think for Penney, adoption isn't a substitute for giving birth."

Fashion Girl came back inside. Victoria told her that Penney was in her bedroom and locked the door. Fashion Girl went upstairs knocked on the door and said, "Penney its Fashion Girl. May I come in?" The door unlocked, Penney opened it and replied, "Come in Boss." Fashion Girl sat on the foot of the bed and asked, "Penney are you jealous of Tiffany being pregnant?" Penney continued to cry and answered, "Yes Boss, you damn right I am. I'm insanely jealous. Tiffany couldn't get pregnant with just one kid but no, she's got to be pregnant with triplets.

Boss, do you have any idea just how jealous I am? You have two kids, Godiva has four, and even that overgrown toddler Wendy has a child. I was pregnant when I was fourteen; I left home, went to New York and had a botched abortion. Thomas will become an uncle, but he'll never be a father. I want to have his child in the worst way possible. I was young and stupid. I had to sell myself in order to eat. I should've remained pregnant, had the baby and give it up for adoption."

Penney continued to cry. Fashion Girl tried to comfort her, but at that point she didn't know what to say or how to react to her words. After a few moments, Fashion Girl said, "Penney, you and Tiffany are best friends. You do everything together. You're in charge of her pit crew. She's your caddy and assistant in your magic act. I just can't believe that instead of being happy for her, you're jealous. You know how flirty she is. Actually it's a wonder she's never been pregnant before this. Penney, modern medicine is so advanced that somehow you could become fertile again. Talk with your doctor or better yet, I'll have my OB/GYN talk with you. It's worth a try."

Penney replied still crying, "Boss did you know what Tiffany's high school class said about her? While one person was voted most likely to succeed and another would play pro football. As Lisa Mobley, Tiffany was voted most likely to get pregnant. She flirted with every guy even then. But that was nearly a decade ago."

Fashion Girl said, "I know Tiffany likes boys. There's nothing wrong with a little flirtation. What you just said happened when she graduated high school. She's twenty-six years old now; it's time for her to have a family." Penney replied, "Boss I know she had the sense to wait. I'm now twenty-four and I want to have a family too. Am I asking for too much?"

Penney continued to cry as Fashion Girl said, "No Penney, it's what we all want, a prosperous career, a loving boy or girlfriend or husband or wife and a big family. You remember how bad I felt when I had that miscarriage? Dean and I have been trying to have a child together but nothing has happened yet. If you don't want to talk to or be with Tiffany right now, I understand, but will she?"

Penney replied, "Maybe she won't. I'll be okay now Boss. I had to get this off my mind and chest." Fashion Girl said, "Dean should be home soon and dinner should be ready. I need you both to help me with this matter." Penney replied, "Count me in Boss and thank you." Fashion Girl said, "You're welcome Penney. Let's go join the others downstairs."

Fashion Girl and Penney went downstairs. Penney sat in the dining room and waited for dinner to be served while Fashion Girl rejoined Tiffany in the gazebo. Tiffany asked, "Did you straighten Penney out?" Fashion Girl answered, "Yes I talked with her but she's very upset." Tiffany asked, "I don't understand, why would she be upset? I would think she would be happy for me."

Fashion Girl answered, "Tiffany, think about how you told me for a moment. In a way, you hurt Penney's feelings. The way you put it, it was like rubbing salt into an open wound. You know Penney is sensitive about the fact she can't have children." Tiffany said, "I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. Now that you mention it, I guess I was showing off in a way. I'm just thrilled that I'm going to be a mother."

Fashion Girl replied, "Of course you should be thrilled. Being a mother is a wonderful thing. However, just don't flaunt it in front of Penney." Tiffany asked, "So now that we're here, what can we do to help you?" Fashion Girl answered, "In a way, you're being pregnant gives me an idea. There is a woman named Danielle Branson who is posing as a DCF agent. From what I've learned, she has been thrown out of four different agencies. She attempts to take away children from prominent people. Now she's after mine. The DCF supervisor here has no interest in trying to take the twins from my custody. You're wealthier than I am; I want you to flaunt your way around town that you're pregnant. If she overhears you, she'll come after you and we'll have her in my trap. My father isn't the only one who knows how to trap criminals."

Tiffany said, "Okay Fashion Girl, I'll do it." Fashion Girl replied, "Great, we'll begin tomorrow. But tell me this, when you were in high school, were you really voted most likely to get pregnant?" Tiffany said, "Penney told you huh? Yes I was voted most likely to get pregnant. Everyone in school thought I was an easy score. I was popular with the boys but I never did it with any of them. You see, I was a drag racer even then. I hung out with boys who shared my passion for racing. I drove fast and they thought I was just as fast. But I never did it. I'm pregnant now and I'm very happy that I waited." Fashion Girl replied, "Boys in school thought the same of me. Being head cheerleader, class president and most popular girl does score you points and dates. But I didn't do it unless they wore a condom." Tiffany said, "I guess I could've done the same. But we spent our money on gas, oil and tires. Not to mention hanging out on the streets."

At that moment, Victoria served dinner to Fashion Girl and Tiffany. Victoria said, "I figured you were out here. Penney is feeling better. Fashion Girl, there is a Mrs. Crabtree here to see you." Fashion Girl replied, "Have her come out here. Offer her something to eat or drink." Victoria said, "Right away Fashion Girl." Victoria did ask Pauline if she wanted anything but she declined. Pauline went out to the gazebo and said, "Hi Fashion Girl. I wanted to talk with you about something important."

Fashion Girl replied, "Sure. This is Tiffany. She's my second in command. If anything should happen to me, she'll become the leader." The two shook hands as Pauline said, "Why I'm here now is because that Agent Branson just had me fired." Fashion Girl replied, "What? Why?" Pauline said, "She called a supervisor in Sacramento and accused me of interfering with the removal of children."

Tiffany replied, "Fashion Girl was telling me about this person. She seems content with taking her kids away from her. I found out recently that I'm pregnant with triplets. When they're born, I'll be the best mother I can be. I'm a drag racer and I will go back on the circuit once my babies are born and take time to raise them. I'm here to help Fashion Girl fight off this woman. What does she have against certain people who have a career and a family?"

Fashion Girl said, "It's more than that Tiffany. Agent Branson has tried to take children away from wealthy people. She's convinced that they have kids but don't take care of them. These kind of children are raised by nannies or other caretakers. You know that even though I fight crime and do photo shoots and fashion shows all over the world, the only people who look after the twins are my fellow Style Chicks, Dean, my father, Sandy and Sephora. Speaking of Sephora, I think I'm going to send the kids to her for a while until this blows over."

Pauline replied, "Sephora? She's a Style Chick I assume?" Fashion Girl said, "Not only is she a Style Chick, she's the twins' aunt. Sandy is her mother and the twins' grandmother. Pauline I hope that you understand that I love my kids. But I have a unique job to do. Tiffany will become the fourth Style Chick to have kids. Godiva has four kids but they live in Chicago. Godiva was forbidden from ever returning there. Wendy a Junior Style Chick gave birth to a child in 2015. She was only eleven years old at the time. She literally became a woman overnight. That is if you remember the Victor Miller case."

Pauline replied, "Yes I remember that case. But how could an eleven year old have a child?" Fashion Girl said, "She swam in a toxic lake that altered her DNA. She went through puberty from the time she was eight. By the time the phase ended, she became a young woman on the outside but is still a child on the inside. She is now in Sephora's care and is home schooled. We were afraid that she would be teased because of her mature appearance."

Pauline asked, "What became of her child?" Fashion Girl answered, "Wendy had a boy and he lives with his paternal grandfather so she could concentrate on getting an education." Pauline said, "Maybe I'm out of a job but I still can help. Agent Branson will stop at nothing. Fashion Girl, do what you feel is right for your kids' sake. If it means they have to go across the country, then so be it."

Fashion Girl had Victoria prepare The Freedom Flyer and fly the twins to Atlanta the next day. And on the next day, Fashion Girl and Pauline tried to set the record straight with Agent Branson once and for all.

 **Chapter 5**

Before Fashion Girl's showdown with Agent Branson, she escorted Penney to her gynecologist with Tiffany along for the ride. While waiting to see the doctor, Penney said, "Tiffany, I'm very sorry for the way I was last night. You're my best friend and like a sister to me, I would never do anything to jeopardize that." Tiffany replied, "It's me that should apologize to you. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I'm just so excited and I really hope you are too. After all, you are going to be their godmother."

Penney said, "I know Tiffany. I agreed to see Fashion Girl's doctor but I kind of doubt that she can do anything for me." Fashion Girl replied, "Penney I've been thinking. Maybe, just maybe you aren't sterile after all. That abortion you had might have done something to block you from having children. Either way Penney, you'll feel a whole lot better once you know."

A nurse called Penney into an examination room with Fashion Girl and Tiffany waiting with her. The nurse took all the preliminary procedures. The doctor came in minutes later. Penney told the doctor what had happened to her. The doctor decided to perform an ultrasound on Penney to see if there were any abnormalities. As Fashion Girl figured, the doctor came to the conclusion that Penney can still have children. The abortion she had in New York caused a lot of scarring. However Penney had to have surgery to clean out the scarring.

Penney agreed to the surgery and had to bow out of the investigation into Agent Branson's intentions. Fashion Girl and Tiffany went to the DCF office without Penney. Pauline waited for them in the parking lot. She asked, "Fashion Girl what did your doctor say about Penney's inability to have children?" Fashion Girl answered, "It turns out that the abortion she had caused a lot of scarring. She will undergo surgery to remove it. In time who knows, Penney will be a mother someday too. But for now, I have a score to settle with Agent Branson."

As they went inside, through an open door to the main office, Agent Branson was making herself comfortable behind Pauline's desk. She said, "I hope you all realize that I now call the shots. As for you Style Slut, your kids will be mine. But I think we can make a deal." Fashion Girl replied, "I don't make deals with criminals. But I have a counter proposal for you. I'd like for you to meet my second in command Tiffany. Tiffany is two months pregnant with triplets. She's worth seven times more than me."

Tiffany stood next to Agent Branson's chair and said, "Nice to meet you." Then without anyone knowing, Tiffany's right foot took out the chair Agent Branson was sitting on. Agent Branson fell to the ground hitting her jaw against the desk. Riling in pain, Agent Branson asked, "What do you all want from me? Fashion Girl's kids are not well taken care of! She's often away from home to look pretty in front of a camera! I've been ordered to take them away she doesn't deserve to be a mother!"

Tiffany answered, "You've got two seconds to tell us what your real intentions are or I'll do more than take a chair out from under you! I'm in no mood for games. You can start by telling us who sent you a report stating Fashion Girl's alleged abuse?" Agent Branson said shaking on the floor, "No one did. I made the report up. I'm taking a stand against rich people who rely on nannies or other servants to raise their children."

Tiffany replied, "You are one sorry excuse for a human being. Fashion Girl doesn't have nannies or servants, she has many people to look after them and who loves them. Not one single person is a nanny or a servant to Fashion Girl." Fashion Girl added, "The people who you should really go after are parents who intentionally harm children who do drugs, drink, allow just about anyone else into their homes to attack children. But most importantly, I love my kids.

Since I can't be in two places at once, I rely on my father, my husband, their paternal grandmother, their aunt and my fellow Style Chicks who lives with me. If I were to stop working, what kind of person would I make? Agent Branson, I don't know where your ideas come from? But wherever they do come from, agencies in four cities ran you out of town, why?"

Agent Branson said, "Alright Fashion Girl, you drive a hard bargain. You can keep your kids, instead you can turn over your fortune to me and I'll leave them alone." Fashion Girl replied, "As I said, I don't make deals with criminals. It's over Agent Branson. Pauline, call the police. Tiffany please make sure our guest doesn't decide to bolt." Tiffany said, "With pleasure Fashion Girl."

After the police took Agent Branson into custody, Pauline sat down at her desk and said, "Fashion Girl, thank you very much. Children from all walks of life owes you a debt of gratitude." Fashion Girl replied, "I'm just doing my job is all Pauline. I want to set the record straight. I'm just a person like any other person. I may have powers and abilities as do the other Style Chicks but deep down we're all the same. My husband, my kids are number one in my life. I hope you can believe that." Pauline said, "Yes I do." Fashion Girl replied, "Now that everything's back to normal, Tiffany and I have a friend who needs us." Pauline said, "Godspeed Fashion Girl."

The operation that Penney went through was successful. When Fashion Girl and Tiffany arrived at the hospital, they found the room where Penney was, entered it as Tiffany asked, "How are you Penney?" Penney replied talking under her breath replied, "I'm in pain but I'm alright. Forgive me I'm still under the effects of the anesthesia." Penney's surgeon came in and said, "Fashion Girl, Tiffany, I'm Dr. Jane McNabb. I performed the surgery on Penney. She'll be just fine."

Fashion Girl asked, "Can you give Tiffany and I some understanding as to why Penney hasn't been able to conceive? All we know is that she had some kind of scarring." Dr. McNabb answered, "That's right Fashion Girl. Penney was fourteen when she had that botched abortion. Apparently some doctor in New York told her that she was infertile. Either that doctor is a total quack or he simply didn't care. Penney had vaginal scarring which prevented her from having another child. Fortunately, the scarring didn't expand. Plus in spite of her days as a call girl, her reproductive system is pristine."

Tiffany said, "That's great news doc. I'm Penney's best friend and I made her feel terrible when I found out that I'm pregnant. Our boyfriends are twin brothers. She was afraid that her boyfriend would miss out on being a father himself." Dr. McNabb replied, "Penney can have as many children as she wants. Nothing more will prevent it." Tiffany said, "Penney is a very special person, she deserves to be happy." Dr. McNabb replied, "Let Penney fully recover, she'll be discharged tomorrow." Fashion Girl said, "We'll be waiting for her. We'll go for now."

Back at the mansion that evening, Fashion Girl was telling the others what had happened in the day. Macy asked, "Now that Agent Branson is in jail, are you still going to send the twins to see Sephora?" Fashion Girl answered, "Not only are they going to go but I will too. This experience has taught me a great deal." Godiva added, "I would give almost anything to be with my kids. Fashion Girl, you're a better mother than I will ever be." Tiffany replied, "Godiva don't sell yourself short. Someday I hope that you can reunite with them. I know you love them." Godiva said, "I call them, I email them, I send gifts for their birthdays and Christmas but sometimes it's simply not enough."

Fashion Girl said, "We can now all rest easy knowing that a rogue DCF agent will never prey on innocent people again. If you love someone, you'll be richer than any person in the world. Excuse me please." Fashion Girl went upstairs to tuck her kids in for the night. Little Daphne asked, "Mommy, why was I being hunted down by that terrible woman?" Fashion Girl answered, "Honey, I think I need to tell you something. Something Grandma failed to tell me. Daphne, when you turn eighteen, you will take my place as Fashion Girl. I believe that she somehow knew this but she will never bother you again."

Little Daphne said in amazement, "I'm going to take your place someday?" Fashion Girl replied, "On your eighteenth birthday. Grandma Jones didn't tell me that I would take her place. Grandpa Jones didn't tell me either. So I felt in light of all that's happened that you have a right to know this. But you must keep this a secret and I don't want you to let it run your life." Little Daphne said, "I think I understand mommy." Fashion Girl replied, "Good night sweetie. We're going to see Aunt Cindy tomorrow so get some sleep." Fashion Girl kissed both kids as she left their room. She also seemed relieved somehow. Now that her daughter knows of her future destiny, she too can sleep nights.

 **Epilogue**

After their trip to see Sephora, Little Daphne was allowed to return to school and the expulsion expunged from her record. Agent Branson faced multiple charges and was sentenced to life without parole. Three months later, Penney made a startling announcement. After many attempts, she was finally able to conceive a child with the man she loves. Tiffany now six months pregnant got really big. But their boyfriends Edward and Thomas didn't mind. They wait on them exclusively until their children were born.

Life in the 21st century is certainly much different than our parents or our grandparents lived out their lives. Today the average American family requires both parents to work. Some may have to work multiple jobs while some have the financial means to support a family. The moral here is this there is nothing wrong with having both a career and a family. My mother didn't distinguish or failed to distinguish was that there must be a balance between the two.

It's that word "career" that kind of sticks in my craw. I worked in mostly retail stores for low pay while my mother thought that working for The Miami Herald was a career. However I made a career of working in retail. But I also never really thought of it that way. It doesn't matter if you are flipping burgers, bagging groceries or running major corporations. The kind of work we do doesn't matter if it's a job or a career. Remember this if the office of President of the United States was a career, that career would always be short lived.

 **Book Five**

 **Aldornia Lives! Part 2**

 **Chapter 1**

As they say on TV, "Last time on Aldornia Lives!" Fashion Girl's darkest fear comes true when a young woman calling herself Aldornia comes to town. She possesses the same powers Fashion Girl had when she dreamt that she was this terrible woman. Aldornia concentrated lightning, shot it at Fashion Girl and took a direct hit. She was taken to the hospital. At first, the doctor who treated her thought she would pull through. Dean and Sephora visited Fashion Girl. She went into cardiac arrest and after three failed attempts, the doctor announced to the others that Fashion Girl had died. And now the conclusion of Aldornia Lives!

Dean and the other Style Chicks were about to leave the hospital. Except for Sephora when she heard the news felt sick and ran to the nearest restroom. The monitor was still flat lining when a nurse was about to shut it off when out of nowhere, the monitor began to register a heartbeat. Miraculously, Fashion Girl came back to life. Dr. Hammond ran to the others and said, "Hold up everyone, it's a miracle! Fashion Girl is alive!"

Dean replied, "You better not put us on doctor." Dr. Hammond said, "I'm not joking. Fashion Girl came back to life. One of the nurses was about to turn off the monitor when a heartbeat began to register." A nurse came out and added, "Fashion Girl's vital signs have returned to normal. Dr. Hammond is right; it's a miracle and nothing short of it."

Everyone was overjoyed. Tiffany went to find Sephora who still hadn't heard the news. When Tiffany heard through the door of someone throwing up, she asked, "Sephora? Are you in there? Are you okay?" The retch fest stopped as Sephora answered, "Oh sure I'm alright. I always puke when I hear bad news." Tiffany said, "Sephora, something incredible just happened, Fashion Girl came back to life."

Sephora opened the door and replied, "Tiffany I swear if you are being sarcastic, so help me…" Tiffany said, "I wouldn't joke about something like this. Fashion Girl is alive. Her vital signs are normal. She'll be okay." Sephora replied, "I'm coming Tiffany but I don't believe it." When Sephora went back to Fashion Girl's room, the others were all in there. She said, "Fashion Girl? You are alive! You are alive!"

Fashion Girl replied, "Yes Sephora I am alive but I admit I don't know how. I went into cardiac arrest, I did die. Call it what anyone wants to but it's a miracle." Dr. Hammond said, "Yes Fashion Girl it is a miracle. But I want to keep you here for a couple of days to make sure that you are one hundred percent well again." Fashion Girl replied, "I understand doctor. I have no objections."

Dr. Hammond said, "I know all of you are excited and glad Fashion Girl will be okay but I must ask you all to go home now. Let her get the rest she needs." Dean kissed Fashion Girl as did the others as they said goodbye. When the others went back to the mansion, Victoria offered the others food but no one was hungry at the moment. Tiffany asked, "Vicki am I still in charge while Fashion Girl is recovering?" Victoria answered, "Yes until she checks out of the hospital." Tiffany said, "I'd like to take on that bitch myself." Victoria replied, "If you try Tiffany, you might end up in the same situation."

Macy added, "The way I see it mates, just like in Fashion Girl's dream, we need to learn more about our enemy. The more we know the better off we'll all be." Victoria replied, "You have something there Macy. I'm still preparing dinner for all of us and afterwards, I'll go to work in finding out more about this woman."

Later that evening, everyone did eat and afterwards, Victoria went into the command center to get more information about the woman calling herself Aldornia. Victoria came out and said, "Remember when I said that Aldornia's real name is Rebecca Draven. I found her Facebook page and you should all see this." What the others saw was Rebecca Draven looking like a geek with horn rimmed glasses, overweight and braces. Sephora replied, "That's nowhere near what Fashion Girl and I saw. She was beautiful, has big boobs and is thin."

Victoria said, "That's not all, I remember the man who called himself Lucifer traveling across the country kidnapping and raping young women. Didn't Fashion Girl say that his real name was Horace Wilcox?" Sephora replied, "I overheard Chief Marcus tell Fashion Girl that, why?" Victoria said, "Take a look at him on his Facebook page." Horace Wilcox also looked like a geek with thick glasses, a shirt and tie and a pocket protector.

Macy said, "It looks like these two wankers were meant for each other." Sephora added, "I heard Aldornia say to Fashion Girl that he was her boyfriend and accused Fashion Girl of killing him." Tiffany replied, "Fashion Girl didn't kill Lucifer, it was The Phoenix that burned him alive." Macy said, "You're forgetting mate, Fashion Girl _IS_ The Phoenix. It also concerns me that when she put an end to those bogus officers, she surrounded the police chief and the judge with fire. She also began to laugh in an evil kind of way. It's the way she laughed that really concerns me. Fashion Girl has been afraid of becoming evil, as The Phoenix, is she going down that path?"

Tiffany replied, "I don't think so Macy. I heard her laugh that way too. Sometimes you have to do something different to get the job done. Remember everyone Fashion Girl stopped a sexual predator by doing something different. We stopped the Russian Mob in the same manner. Laughing maniacally doesn't mean anything." At that moment, there was nothing more anyone could do until Fashion Girl comes home from the hospital.

 **Chapter 2**

Although Fashion Girl didn't come home from the hospital the next day, Aldornia however made another appearance with a stern warning for all of Colognia. To make sure everyone heard her, she amplified her voice and said, "Citizens of Colognia, it was I who killed your savior. She took the love of my life away from me and killed him. I want revenge. But I will settle on the man who was the love of Fashion Girl's life to serve the glory of Satan as my king. If he doesn't come to me within seventy-two hours, this city will experience a disaster unlike the world hasn't seen before. Remember you have seventy-two hours mortals!"

Aldornia's evil laugh could be heard for miles then stopped. Tiffany said, "Whoa that was some ultimatum. She thinks Fashion Girl is dead. But she's in for a big surprise." Dean replied, "I will never surrender myself." Tiffany said, "You don't have to. We need to let Fashion Girl know of this." Penney replied, "Are you kidding? I'm sure Fashion Girl and even her mother heard this."

Tiffany said, "One of us should go to the hospital and warn Fashion Girl about this threat." Sephora asked, "Which one of us goes to warn Fashion Girl?" Tiffany answered, "Penney will go in disguise. Remember she can be anything or anybody. She can go unseen." Penney said, "I'm on it Tiffany." Penney turned herself into a hummingbird and flew towards the hospital.

Moments later, Jackie Newman from NBC8 knocked on the mansion door. Tiffany opened the door and allowed Jackie to come inside. Once inside, Jackie asked, "I heard it on the streets, is it true? Is Fashion Girl dead?" Tiffany answered, "For about five minutes. But she somehow came back to life. She's recovering at the hospital. Penney Dillard left just moments ago to warn Fashion Girl about Aldornia."

Jackie asked, "This Aldornia, is she the one who said that if Fashion Girl's husband doesn't surrender himself that the city will be destroyed?" Tiffany answered, "She did say that. Until Fashion Girl is out of the hospital, I'm in charge. Please Miss Newman, don't let anyone else know what you just learned. Let everyone in town think that Fashion Girl is dead for now. If word does go out that she's alive, the city could still face peril. Let us do what we need to. If you wish to know anything further, stop by. But I warn you, if the media lets the cat out of the bag, this city is doomed."

For the first time ever, Tiffany's words were very serious. Jackie said, "Alright Tiffany, I'll keep quiet. I promise no one else in the media will know about this." Jackie left the mansion with the biggest secret ever. The others were quite impressed with Tiffany. Victoria said, "Tiffany, I don't think Fashion Girl herself couldn't have said or handle it better. I don't know about everyone else, but I'm proud of you."

Tiffany replied, "Thank you Vicki, I'm just doing my job as acting leader." Victoria said, "I hope nothing ever happens to Fashion Girl but if it did happen, I think she'll know that the Style Chicks are in good hands." Penney arrived at the hospital, resumed her normal look and went to Fashion Girl's room. Once inside, Penney said, "I don't know if you heard it outside, Aldornia sent a message that everyone heard. If Dean doesn't surrender himself to her within seventy-two hours, she'll destroy the city."

Fashion Girl replied, "No I didn't hear it. The walls in this place must be soundproof. Why would she want Dean? He means nothing to her." Penney said, "In my opinion Boss, I think Aldornia wants Dean as some kind of trophy. She wants him to rule by her side as her king and have his children to give to Satan himself."

Fashion Girl replied, "It's just like in that dream I had but in reverse. I've got to get out of here before it's too late." Just then the phone rang, Penney answered it. It was Tiffany to let Fashion Girl know about Jackie Newman's visit. Penney handed the phone to Fashion Girl. Tiffany said, "Jackie Newman was just here. She asked me if you were dead. I told her and she promised me that she wouldn't leak it to the rest of the media."

Fashion Girl replied, "Jackie can be trusted. If she says she won't say anything, she won't. But it makes me more convinced that I should be at the mansion instead of the hospital. Dr. Hammond won't release me until tomorrow." Tiffany said, "Getting well should be your number one priority right now. Let Penney know that if anything else should happen, to let me know." Fashion Girl replied, "I'm impressed Tiffany, you're talking with great conviction instead of joking around." Tiffany said, "I don't joke about things like this. Get well."

Fashion Girl hung up the phone and said, "Penney, I don't know what's gotten into Tiffany but she's acting like a leader instead of a sarcastic comedian." Penney replied, "I guess Tiffany is taking the situation seriously. But you know something Boss between you and me I hope that Tiffany will continue to take things more seriously. She is also Solara of the Archangels and she also needs to take it seriously as well."

Fashion Girl said, "Maybe Tiffany jokes around because it's in her nature. Remember the original Tiffany was even more sarcastic. She drove my mother crazy sometimes." Penney replied, "Get all the rest you can Boss, I'll see you tomorrow."

The next day, Fashion Girl was released from the hospital. Once it was known to hospital staff that Aldornia's claim that she killed Fashion Girl, Fashion Girl was released in the back of the building through a service entrance. Instead of the Glam Mobile or the Glam Mobile II, Godiva drove Fashion Girl home in the Kandy Kar because of its dark tinted windows. Godiva even went as far as to park in the back of the mansion so no one could see that Fashion Girl had returned.

But there was no time to get comfortable. Fashion Girl now knew that she was about to go into the fight of her life. Fashion Girl actually had no plan. Tiffany continued her leadership skills and said, "Fashion Girl, I think you should battle Aldornia as The Phoenix. At least you'll have a fighting chance." Fashion Girl agreed and replied, "You have something there Tiffany." Sephora added, "Tiffany, I heard The Phoenix laughed with an evil tone when she defeated those wannabe cops. If Fashion Girl becomes evil herself as The Phoenix, her fear will come true."

Fashion Girl replied, "Sephora, I would never become evil for anything. Remember in that case _WE_ were the bad guys. The police chief didn't want us to interfere. I guess I got carried away. Sephora said, "I understand but I'm still concerned."

And rightfully Sephora should be because her concern only strengthened the resolve that as the Archangels, they do have a more potent tendency to stop crime more powerfully and with even more disregard for the criminal. For a moment think back to when the Phoenix brought down the Russian Mob and their kingpin. Or when she faced Lucifer of the Crypt Keepers? And as Sephora pointed out with those fake cops? In all these cases, The Phoenix used extraordinary powers to stop all these criminals. However it was only with the fake cops did The Phoenix looked like she was enjoying what she was dishing out. And that's the concern Sephora had.

 **Chapter 3**

It was sunrise the next day. The zero hour was almost about to happen. Everyone in the city was on high alert. They figured that they should evacuate the city, however Tiffany sent out a message to local media to inform the public that everything would be okay and to stay put.

After breakfast, Fashion Girl said to everyone, "Everybody listen up. I know that all of you think that I should fight Aldornia as The Phoenix. But if I do that, the possibility of my ever coming back is in danger of coming true. As you know, we have had for nearly two years now a barrage of events that somehow coexist with each other. The six Style Chicks who are also The Archangels have also endured a lot. If I fight Aldornia as The Phoenix, I want all of you to know that it has been a privilege to have served all of you. Alright everyone the time has come to take on the biggest threat that this city and we will ever face so, "LET'S ROCK!"

One by one, Fashion Girl, Tiffany, Penney, Zara, Godiva and Sephora became the Archangels. When the transformations completed, The Phoenix said, "Alright ladies, Aldornia gave this city an ultimatum three days ago, now it's our turn. Somehow The Phoenix also could amplify her voice said, "Citizens of Colognia, I am The Phoenix of the Archangels. I am another ally of the Style Chicks. I know and am aware of what's happening. I ask for your safety and protection to stay off the streets. Aldornia has proved to be a worthy adversary and I don't want to see any innocent people hurt needlessly. Now as for you Aldornia, I will fight you one on one at the park at noon today. If you win, you may have Dean Simpson as your trophy and king. But if I win, you will leave this area never to come back ever. I await your answer. Fight me if you dare!"

Before Dean could react to what The Phoenix said, "Aldornia didn't waste any time in responding as she replied with an amplified voice, "The Phoenix? I don't know who you are but if you want to challenge me, so be it! I will meet you at noon and I agree to your terms. If you are anything like Fashion Girl, beating you will be a pleasure, see you at noon." Aldornia's evil laugh once again echoed for miles.

Dean then reacted and said, "Daphne, I hope you know what you're doing? Because I don't know why all of a sudden I've become a prize to claim?" The Phoenix replied, "Lucifer was Aldornia's boyfriend. Before they became what they became, they were both nerds. Lucifer's knowledge of potions made them gorgeous but evil. Lucifer was raping young women across the country; remember you caught it on your cell phone. I burned him to a crisp and he died from his injuries. It was The Phoenix, not Fashion Girl who did this to him. She's apparently not only looking for revenge but a replacement for her boyfriend and that person is you."

Dean said, "Lucky me. Alright Daphne, again I hope you know what you're doing. We all saw you die once and I certainly don't want to go through that again." The Phoenix kissed Dean and replied, "Don't worry about me Dean. This is something that needs to be done and it's up to me, lucky me huh?" Dean said, "Good luck."

As the Archangels took to the sky, The Phoenix saw Aldornia waiting in the park for noon. The Phoenix landed and said, "I'm glad to see that you are punctual. There's something you need to know. Fashion Girl didn't kill Lucifer, I did. The revenge you're looking for is standing right in front of you. You killed an innocent woman." Aldornia replied, "LIAR! That sorry excuse for a heroine barbecued my boyfriend!"

The Phoenix said, "Fashion Girl could in no way do that to anyone. She doesn't possess firepower, I do. I confronted him along with my friends. There were all there and witnessed what happened. Your boyfriend raped and impregnated fifteen young women hailing from New York to San Francisco and other cities in between. He was searching for a queen to give him many children for Satan's glory. He thought if he did this, he would be rewarded with immortality. Instead he was roasted by me."

Aldornia asked, "If this is true, how do you know so much about it." The Phoenix answered, "In a nightmare Fashion Girl had, she _WAS_ you. She became very evil after consuming wolf's blood. She became a baby making machine almost instantly. She could burn things by pointing to it. She could change the weather. She could cause destruction whenever she wanted to. She became so evil; she became a feminine version of Satan himself."

Aldornia could no longer stand what she was hearing. She screamed, and said, "Lies! All lies! My boyfriend would never betray me! NEVER! I should strike you dead where you stand!" Solara, Nighthawk and Whirlwind stood next to The Phoenix in support. Whirlwind said, "Believe it honey. We were there, we saw what she described. You want a fight? Then prepare for the fight of your life."

Whirlwind was about to strike herself when The Phoenix stopped her and said, "No Whirlwind. I promised a one on one battle and I'm keeping that promise. I appreciate the support but this is something I need to do alone. Everyone give us space." The others backed away as The Phoenix and Aldornia was preparing to do battle.

Aldornia drew first blood as she tried to strike at The Phoenix. The Phoenix blocked the strike and her first volley was a direct hit as she made Aldornia hot under the collar. In addition, she also shrunk Aldornia's massive breasts. Aldornia charged towards The Phoenix as she stopped her cold. The Phoenix didn't want a lengthy fight so she tried to end it right then and said, "If you wish to join your boyfriend, I'll help you get ready for it now." The Phoenix shot a fireball at Aldornia but she didn't get burned.

Aldornia said, "I can't be destroyed that easily, let's see how you handle lightning." Aldornia shot a lightning bolt at The Phoenix in which she absorbed it instead of being struck by it. The Phoenix then turned to hand-to-hand combat instead and gave a thorough beating to Aldornia. Aldornia gave up and said, "You win Archangel but I will still have my revenge." The Phoenix replied, "Not here you won't, you lost, you need to leave town and never return."

Aldornia disappeared in a cloud of thick black smoke. The others crowded around her. Solara said, "That was impressive the way you kicked her ass. How did you know that she would succumb to it?" The Phoenix replied, "I didn't. However if firepower or lightning wouldn't stop either of us, then hand-to-hand combat would do it. Let's go home."

Back at the mansion, the others reverted back to being Style Chicks except for The Phoenix. The Phoenix amplified her voice once more and said, "Citizens of Colognia, the threat of Aldornia is over. I have defeated her and she will never bother this city ever again. Some of you may have heard a rumor that Fashion Girl is dead. It was true for about five minutes. She is alive and well and will continue to serve this city and its people. Thank you."

Moments later, The Phoenix became Fashion Girl again and said, "What I just told the people of this city was my final act as The Phoenix. Being an Archangel is too risky in terms of how we act. We also think and feel differently too. I just feel that we should let The Archangels disappear forever." The others gave Fashion Girl jeers by her remark. Tiffany said, "No way Josephine! We love being the Archangels as well as Style Chicks. If you want to quit being The Phoenix that's fine but let the rest of us continue with it." Zara added, "I was just getting used to being Seagirl. Please don't let this happen."

Fashion Girl thought it over for a few moments and replied, "You have a point Tiffany. You've shown all of us of the kind of leadership you can possess. Therefore you will take my place as leader of The Archangels. Being a phoenix means it only comes around every so often. Do your very best as leader, I have that much faith and confidence in you."

Tiffany smiled, gasped and held her hands to her mouth and said, "You won't regret this Fashion Girl, thank you." Fashion Girl replied, "I will still be around as The Phoenix but on a limited scale. Zara also made a good point too. As Seagirl, she can leave her ship without help from us. The Archangels are here to stay." The jeers quickly turned to cheers soon afterwards.

A month later, Fashion Girl wrapped up her sessions with her psychiatrist as she didn't need her anymore. The thoughts that have plagued Fashion Girl for more than a year also became a memory. As for Tiffany being in control of The Archangels, she proved to be a good leader when they helped stop a ring of jewel thieves near New Orleans. As for Aldornia, no one ever heard from her again and it's a mystery as to what really happened to her. But her reign of terror that started with her boyfriend travelling the country looking for a queen was over. Will Fashion Girl rise again as The Phoenix someday? It's nobody's guess except hers.

 **Book 6**

 **Style Chick Showcase Story**

 **Redemption**

 **(Crossover with the Hex Girls)**

 **Chapter 1**

For this final story of the final book of Fashion Girl, she returns to her fan fiction roots with a story based on a story already told. As I stated in the introduction of the first book, fan fiction is all about writing stories about your favorite character(s) in what should be a fun and creative way to express how the writer feels. I also stated that making such a story can be considered plagiarism. With that said, here's a story that's already been made with a twist.

The twist is this, as you know the original idea for Fashion Girl I had in mind was for Scooby-Doo character Daphne Blake leading a double life. And as you already know, the Fashion Girl I've written about is her daughter a totally separate character.

In 2010, Warner Bros latest chapter of the Scooby-Doo franchise at the time was called "Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated". This series had a more dark serious nature even though the premise was still the same. Capture a criminal wearing a costume. In one episode of this series called "In Fear of the Phantom", Mystery Inc. helped a girl rock band known as the Hex Girls fight off a man trying to get revenge posing as a phantom.

Fred thought that someone going undercover would be good for the case. Velma wanted to do this but he chose Daphne instead. When she proved she could sing, she was perfect. At first, Daphne posed as the group's leader Thorn and was kidnapped by the phantom. In this series, Fred was practically obsessed with setting traps. A trap he set failed and as he tried to figure out why, he realized that he had feelings for Daphne. However she overheard him but not fully so she went even deeper undercover by becoming a fourth Hex Girl and used the name Crush.

As Crush, Daphne wowed a crowd at a concert with a song she co-wrote with Thorn. But after the mystery was solved, Daphne reverted back to her normal identity without as much as a thank you. If you have seen this episode, you know that the Hex Girls were in fact pretty attentive to Daphne on all counts. But a thank you is always a nice gesture.

Even though this episode aired in 2010, for this story the above will have taken place in 1980 for as you know as the original Fashion Girl, Daphne was killed in an ambush in 1991. But it was this event that actually sparked the romance between Fred and Daphne and as a result was they were married and had two kids. And this story will prove to fan fiction writers that you can write without being criticized. Here is how this story goes…

 **Chapter 2**

This story is set in 2017, the place Milan, Italy. Fashion Girl was there to do a series of photo shoots and a fashion show. She invited all the Style Chicks to perform with her. At the same time in Rome, The Hex Girls (2.0 if you will) was wrapping up a concert there. It turns out that each entity were fans of each other. The Hex Girls next concert was scheduled for Milan and so it made their mission even easier.

Fashion Girl had just wrapped up a session of her own when her photographer came into her dressing room and said in Italian, "Moda ragazza miei cari, lei era meraviglioso oggi!" In Italian, Fashion Girl replied, "Ringrazio Giuseppe! Ho sempre obiettivo per favore." Giuseppe then said, "Ho una nota per voi. Tre giovani donne desiderano parlare con voi. Essi non mi dica che cosa vogliono ma hanno detto che è importante."

In English Giuseppe said, "Fashion Girl, you were wonderful today!" Fashion Girl replied, "Thank you Giuseppe. I always aim to please. Giuseppe then said, "I have a note for you. Three young ladies wish to speak with you. They wouldn't tell me what they want but they said it's important." In Italian, Fashion Girl said, "Li invia a." In English it means "Send them in." Giuseppe didn't say anything else as he motioned the young ladies in.

The three ladies made their way in. One of them said, "Fashion Girl, we would like to speak with you about something important. It involves your mother." Intrigued Fashion Girl replied, "My mother? Sure please sit down and make yourself comfortable. This is one of my Style Chicks Macy Sears. She always helps me with my hair and makeup on photo shoots."

Everyone got acquainted as one of the ladies said, "Nice to meet you both, my name is Rachel Lochmann." Another lady said, "I'm Marilyn Olson." And the third lady said, "And I'm Ashley Morris. And we are the next generation of Hex Girls." Confused Fashion Girl replied, "Hex Girls you said? Why does that name sound so familiar?" Rachel said, "Your mother and father along with their friends helped our mothers many years ago. That's why we said this involves your mother."

Fashion Girl replied, "Wait, now I remember. The Hex Girls, my father told me about them but it was a long time ago." Macy added, "Yeah the Hex Girls! I hear your songs on the radio back home. It really is nice to meet you."

Rachel said, "My mother was Thorn." Marilyn said, "My mother was Dusk." And Ashley said, "And my mother was Luna. We took over their musical identities." Fashion Girl replied, "Okay so once again I ask, you said that you're here because it involves my mother. Are you aware my mother died a long time ago?" Rachel said, "We are but there is something you need to know." Fashion Girl replied, "I wish you would get on with this already, what did my mother do or didn't do?"

Rachel said, "Okay here's the story. Our mothers were on top of the music world back in the late 1970's to early 1980's. In 1980 while on tour in a town near your home back in California, our mothers were performing a concert when my mother was attacked by a wildly dressed "phantom". Your mother, father and their friends helped our mothers solve the problem.

At the time, your father was kind of weird. He seemed to have been obsessed with traps. He got your mother to pose at first as my mother since it was she for who this phantom was trying to stop. With the right wig and costume, your mother was a dead ringer for mine. She was kidnapped by this phantom and was held backstage tied to a pillar high up in the rafters.

Your father went to investigate the trap he set which failed. He found out the trap was sabotaged. But it was at that moment that he had for the first time feelings for your mother. But it was what he said that actually angered your mother. He said, "Why do I feel bad, Daphne, uh I wish I didn't care." Your mother's bindings got loose and she fell to the ground. But she didn't hear the whole thing; your father cared for your mother very deeply.

So at that moment, your mother not only helped our mothers out, she became one of them. Our mothers helped turn your mother into a rock star. She called herself Crush. Our mothers were very attentive to your mother and for a time it was like your mother was temporarily the leader of the group. Your father burst into a dressing room demanding to speak with your mother. Your mother stood up to him for the first time ever."

Macy interrupted Rachel and replied, "Are you saying that Fashion Girl's mother became a temporary rock star over a misunderstanding?" Rachel said, "That's right Macy. To continue, your mother performed at the next show performing a song my mother helped write for her. The song was called "Trap of Love"." Macy again interrupted and replied, "I've heard that song on the oldies station. I had no idea that Fashion Girl's mother sung that."

Rachel said, "Not only did she sing it, it was a popular song for years afterwards. But this is why we're here. We learned just only recently that in spite of your mother's efforts, our mothers just let her go after the mystery was solved. When we learned that you were here in Milan and our next performance is here, we felt we needed to tell you about this. We are big fans of yours too."

Fashion Girl replied, "Alright ladies this is a very entertaining story so why aren't your mothers here to tell me this as well?" Rachel said, "Our mothers are dead. Mine died from a drug overdose." Marilyn said, "My mother was killed in a car crash after I was born." And Ashley said, "My mother suffered from alcoholism and bankruptcy and committed suicide." Fashion Girl replied, "I'm so sorry I had no idea."

Rachel said, "It's okay Fashion Girl, we didn't know about this either until we discovered diaries our mothers wrote at the time very recently. It tells of Crush but not of how she left the group." Fashion Girl replied, "So that's it isn't it? You want to somehow redeem your mothers' reason for dismissing my mother so abruptly?"

Rachel said, "Correct. We want you to become Crush and sing with us here in Milan." Fashion Girl replied, "That's very nice of you but I'm not a singer." Rachel said, "Our mothers' wrote that your mother said the exact same thing. We want to make this right." Fashion Girl didn't know what to say or think but Macy did and replied, "Ladies, your mothers' should have done this back then." Rachel said, "Fashion Girl's mother was disappointed but she knew that is was only temporary. But your mother forgave your father and their relationship blossomed soon afterwards."

Macy replied, "I guess no one can change the past but if you Sheilas want to redeem what your mothers did for what happened back in 1980, who am I to say differently." Fashion Girl said, "I guess you're right Macy. Okay ladies, as my mother might have said to yours, make me a rock star." Rachel said, "That's exactly what your mother did say." Fashion Girl realized that if it weren't for her mother posing as a Hex Girl, she might not have been born. And is why she agreed to the Hex Girls offer.

 **Chapter 3**

Fashion Girl didn't have any more photo shoots and had time to kill until the fashion show finale. With Macy's help, The Hex Girls began to work on turning Fashion Girl into "Crush 2.0". By the end of the morning, Fashion Girl's appearance was completely changed. Fashion Girl asked, "Rachel did my mother look like this?" Rachel answered, "No not exactly, your mother was dressed like some might call a "goth cheerleader". She wore her hair in a huge ponytail, wore big gold earrings, a short black dress and thigh high, high heeled platform boots."

Macy added, "I think you look better. I think with their help, I have captured the essence of a gothic rock star." Fashion Girl said, "I think you're right. It captures something about what my mother did so many years ago." Rachel said, "Fashion Girl, my mother helped your mother write a song about how she felt at the time. Since it's not the same case, we need to come up with a song that features how you are."

Macy replied, "And I know what the title should be, "Let's Do It to It!" It's the Style Chicks battle cry." Rachel asked, "Sounds interesting, what does that mean exactly?" Macy answered, "It means that when we have a job to do, we do it until completion." Fashion Girl added, "The original Tiffany heard that believe it or not from the head cheerleader of her high school. She started every routine with that phrase."

Rachel said, "I think I can come up with something. In the meantime, I would like to help you with stage presence. I know you are a model who models clothing on a runway but this is something a little different." Fashion Girl replied, "I have friends who sing, tell jokes, etc. I think I can handle this."

Macy asked, "Rachel, you said that Fashion Girl's father demanded to see her mother and how did that go?" Rachel answered, "Her mother got up out of a chair, turned around and said, "Daphne's gone, call me Crush." And at first her father didn't recognize her until she said that it was her." Macy said, "Let's see for the heck of it if the other Style Chicks are fooled by this as well." Fashion Girl replied, "Let's do it to it."

Rachel said, "I'm still not sure what that means exactly but we'll try it. Macy go call the others." Macy only needed to call Tiffany and told her to get the others and come to Fashion Girl's dressing room. Tiffany gathered the others quickly and proceeded to the dressing room. Tiffany nearly busted down the door and asked, "What's wrong Macy? Why did you call us? And where's Fashion Girl?"

Just like her mother did with her father, Fashion Girl answered, "Fashion Girl's gone." She got up, turned around and continued, "Call me Crush." Fashion Girl began to laugh and continued, "Not to worry everyone, everything's alright. It's me Fashion Girl." The others couldn't believe their eyes at how Fashion Girl looked. Tiffany asked, "I know you put that dream of being evil out of your mind but this is too much. What's the deal?"

Fashion Girl replied, "I want you to meet the Hex Girls 2.0. This is Rachel who goes by Thorn on stage, Marilyn who goes by Dusk and Ashley who goes by Luna. Hex Girls meet the other Style Chicks; this is Tiffany, Penney Dillard, Victoria, Zara, Godiva, Sephora and Belle K." Everyone got acquainted with each other as Fashion Girl continued, "It seems that many years ago, my mother helped their mothers solve a mystery and posed as a temporary Hex Girl that she called herself Crush. Call me Crush 2.0. Their mothers let my mother go without as much as a thank you so they're here to redeem their mothers' mistake."

Rachel said, "We really don't use 2.0 in our name but Fashion Girl is right we are the second generation." Zara added, "I remember you ladies only now without the stage makeup, you once performed aboard my ship The Mystique Marauder. You were great." Rachel said, "I'm glad you remember us. Our next concert is here in Milan and we want Fashion Girl to perform a song with us to make up for how our mothers treated hers. The concert is three days from now."

Fashion Girl replied, "We haven't much time to lose so if you want to help me write a song let's get started." Macy added, "I suggested we use our battle cry as the title and it will be done." Rachel and Fashion Girl began to think about lyrics after lunch. But it was an idea Fashion Girl had would make a difference in how the song will be performed.

 **Chapter 4**

Before I go further, I need to point out one thing. This story picks up where "Your Kids or Your Career?" left off. Tiffany is almost ready to give birth for she is now nearly nine months pregnant. Penney isn't far behind at six months pregnant. Amazingly they have both kept their pregnancies a secret. Tiffany's belly looks as if she had swallowed a giant ball. How they both made it to Milan without going into labor is anyone's guess.

Now back to the story, with Rachel's help, Fashion Girl wrote a song to reflect her duties as a superheroine. She even had verses for the others too. But in the back of her mind, she was kind of upset at the fact that her father kept this a secret from her. She said, "Rachel, I hope this song will go over with your fans. But the more I think about how my father acted back then is making me mad."

Rachel replied, "Don't be too hard on your father Fashion Girl. Maybe in one way it's something that he might feel ashamed about and never told you about it. As I told you, it was their help helping our mothers that sparked their relationship." Fashion Girl said, "I think my work here is done. If you will excuse me, I need to call my father. I want to hear his side of the story." Rachel replied, "If you call him, remember to be understanding. Everyone has a skeleton or two in their closets. I bet you've got one too." Fashion Girl said, "You know something, you're right. Only my skeleton was never in the closet. Mine was in the form of a bad dream. I finally however overcame it. My father needs to get rid of his."

Fashion Girl went inside The Glam Mobile and contacted her father through the car's communicator. Fashion Girl said, "Daddy, I want to talk with you about something that happened years ago. Why didn't you tell me that you and mom helped out the original Hex Girls and what really happened? Their daughters are here in Milan and told me an incredible story. Now I want to hear your side."

Fashion Girl's father is legendary mystery solver Fred Jones. Surprised by Fashion Girl's comments, he replied, "Daphne, you're right. I didn't think it would concern you. But now that you know, I want to tell you that I've always loved your mother. She misunderstood me when I said I didn't care for her. She didn't hear that I said that I did care."

Fashion Girl asked, "Is that why mom became a temporary Hex Girl?" Fred answered, "Yes she did. Is that why you're not dressed like Fashion Girl or The Phoenix?" Fashion Girl said, "Yes. After my photo shoot, the Hex Girls came into my dressing room. Told me this story and offered to redeem their mothers' actions towards mom." Fred replied, "It's true Daphne. After we solved that mystery for them, I found your mom outside the arena back in her normal clothing. She said to me, "I guess my rock star days are over." I complimented her on the song she sang and I told her my true feelings. She forgave me and our relationship took off from there. Why are you so upset about this?"

Fashion Girl said, "Daddy I've had two years of sheer hell and I wouldn't wish it on anyone. First Greg left me, then I had that terrible dream in which I became evil and then I stopped those evil people for real, dealing with the Russian Mob in New York as well as suffering a miscarriage while I was there, I almost died before I defeated Aldornia, those rogue cops and that bitch who tried to take my kids away from me. Knowing that my mother even for a little while she was a rock star I should've been told about it years ago."

Fred replied, "You're right sweetie and I'm very sorry. Again I didn't feel it necessary. I wanted you and Fred Jr. to always have good memories of your mother." Fashion Girl said, "I didn't know mom well so I had to depend on any stories you, Fred Jr. or anyone else who knew her to tell me about her is what I've relied upon for years."

Fred replied, "I assume that you will perform with The Hex Girls?" Fashion Girl said, "You assume correctly. The daughter of the original Thorn and I wrote a song together. The title is our battle cry, "Let's Do It to It!"." Fred replied, "If this concert should air on TV, I'll tune in and Fred Jr. will too." Fashion Girl said, "Thank you daddy for hearing me out." Fred replied, "That's what dads are for. Daphne I know you've had a rough time of things but I am always in your corner. I love you." Fashion Girl said, "I love you too daddy. I must go now. Crush 2.0 out."

Fashion Girl was right about one thing, she did indeed have had a rough time of things for two years. Even though no criminal investigation was going on, she still had to deal with the activities of her fellow Style Chicks especially her first in command.

 **Chapter 5**

The song Rachel and Fashion Girl co-wrote involved all The Style Chicks. But the next morning, they would be one short when Tiffany went into labor. Penney and Macy both helped control her contractions until she could be transported to a local hospital. Since Fashion Girl was the only one who could speak other languages, it was her for who she talked with at the hospital.

In Italian, a doctor said, "Moda ragazza, Tiffany sta facendo bene. Lei sarà il parto in qualsiasi momento." In Italian, Fashion Girl replied, "Che bello sapere medico. Poiché Tiffany non riesce a comunicare con il personale, i miei due soci Penney Dillard e Macy Sears assisterà le nascite."

In English the doctor said, "Fashion Girl, Tiffany is doing fine and she will be giving birth at any moment." Fashion Girl replied, "That's good to know doctor. Since Tiffany can't communicate with your staff, my two associates Penney Dillard and Macy Sears will assist in the births."

Giving birth to just one child is hard enough but remember folks Tiffany will give birth three times. The nurses and doctor told Fashion Girl what needed to be done in Italian and she told Penney and Macy what to do in English. Tiffany gave birth to her first child after only two hours. The first child was a girl. The second child took a little longer and another girl was born.

The third child took a toll on Tiffany for she was in pain. Macy and Penney both encouraged Tiffany not to give up. After several hours, Tiffany gave birth to another girl. Overall it took most of the day but Tiffany gave birth to three healthy baby girls. Tiffany said, "Macy, Penney thank you both for helping me in giving birth. Penney I once again am sorry if I made you feel bad in the beginning." Penney replied, "It's alright Tiffany. Seeing you give birth to three beautiful girls was well worth it."

Fashion Girl asked, "Now comes the real hard part Tiffany, what are you going to name them?" Tiffany answered, "I haven't thought of it. I wanted to wait to find out the gender of my babies. Now that I know, here it goes. I want my first baby to be named Lisa Thorn. For my second baby, I want to name her Daphne Dusk. And for my third baby, she'll be named Teresa Luna."

Fashion Girl asked, "Your babies middle names are that of the Hex Girls? Why?" Tiffany replied, "Why not? I will always want to remember this day with a tribute to those rock stars." The doctor told Fashion Girl in Italian that Tiffany needed to rest. Except for Macy and Penney, the others returned to their hotel. Fashion Girl had bottle of champagne on hand as the others toasted Tiffany and her new family.

Just then Fashion Girl's communicator was ringing. On the other end was the proud papa himself. Fashion Girl said, "Hi Edward, congratulations, you are now a father!" Edward replied, "Tiffany had her babies? YIPPEE! What did she have?" Fashion Girl said, "She gave birth to three beautiful healthy girls." Edward asked, "What did she name them?" Fashion Girl answered, "She named them Lisa which is Tiffany's real name, Daphne which is my real name and Teresa which is Penney's real name."

Edward said, "She made very fine choices for names. Where is she?" Fashion Girl replied, "She's at the hospital. Giving birth to triplets takes a lot out of any woman. Penney and Macy are keeping her company." Edward could see Fashion Girl through the command center at Casa de Tiffany. He asked, "Fashion Girl why are you dressed that way?" Fashion Girl answered, "I'm dressed this way because I will appear with the Hex Girls in two days. Tiffany gave her daughters the stage names of the Hex Girls as their middle names. They are redeeming themselves for how their mothers treated my mother many years ago."

Edward said, "Thomas and I will catch the next flight to Milan to be with Tiffany and Penney." Fashion Girl replied, "Tiffany will love that. I'll make a reservation for you at the Plaza de Milan where we are staying. See you tomorrow, Fashion Girl out." At sunrise the next morning, Edward and Thomas arrived in Milan. They went to see Tiffany who was still in the hospital. Once there, Edward kissed Tiffany on the lips. Edward asked, "How are you Tiffany?" Tiffany answered, "I am fine but I'm still in pain. The doctor said I can go home in a couple more days."

Thomas asked, "How are holding up Penney?" Penney answered, "I'm good. Macy and I are making sure that Tiffany recovers well since the staff here doesn't speak English." Tiffany asked, "Well daddy, ready to see your daughters?" Edward answered, "I'm ready." Penney motioned to a nurse and asked her to bring the babies into the room. This nurse did understand some English and had no trouble in granting Penney's request.

Moments later, two nurses brought all three babies into the room. Tiffany said, "Edward, meet your daughters Lisa, Daphne and Teresa." Edward of course as you would imagine could only hold one baby at a time. But he did spend equal time with them. Edward replied, "They are all beautiful. They have your features Tiffany. It's a great feeling." Penney said, "Thomas, in about three months, you will be just as pleased I hope." Thomas replied, "Of course I will. It's a miracle that you can have a child after all this time." Penney said, "Let's get something from the cafeteria and let the proud parents have some time alone." Thomas replied, "Of course. I'm hungry after that long flight."

Penney and Thomas had their own conversation about their plans for parenthood. Back at the hotel, Fashion Girl said, "The song I wrote with Thorn will have to change. Now that Tiffany has given birth with Penney and Macy looking out for her, three verses will have to be deducted. I hate to do it but it needs to be done." The others understood but will Thorn? Find out in the next chapter.

 **Chapter 6**

On the day of the concert, Fashion Girl informed the Hex Girls about Tiffany giving birth with Penney and Macy by her side. Thorn understood and it didn't interfere with the main objective, to apologize to Fashion Girl for her mother's treatment by the original Hex Girls.

Later that evening, an arena in Milan was packed to hear the concert. Fashion Girl was calm and was waiting with anticipation to make her singing debut. Thorn, Dusk and Luna came out first as Thorn said, "Hello Milan! How are you doing?" The crowd responded loud but not loud enough. Thorn said, "I can't hear you!" Then the crowd really got into it.

Thorn said, "Before we begin, we have some unfinished business to take care of. Way back in 1980, our mothers the original Hex Girls had a mystery solved by none other than Mystery Inc. One of their members Daphne Blake went one step further by becoming a fourth Hex Girl she called Crush. After the mystery was solved, our mothers unceremoniously let Crush go without as much as a thank you.

Like our mothers, Daphne Blake is deceased. But her daughter is waiting to make her singing debut taking on her mother's name. However you know her by a different name, Signore e Signori please welcome Crush 2.0, the one and only Fashion Girl!" As Fashion Girl set foot onstage, the crowd rose to their feet and nearly smashed eardrums in the process.

Once joined with the others, Thorn said, "Fashion Girl, on behalf of the original Hex Girls, we want to thank your mother for her invaluable service. She sang great and wowed a packed house back in the States. And on behalf of us, we also thank you for doing this concert with us." Fashion Girl replied, "Thank you Thorn for that wonderful welcome. Tonight, I will not only join the Hex Girls in a song, but my fellow Style Chicks Victoria, Zara, Godiva, Sephora and Belle K will also join us on stage. My second in command Tiffany became a mother two nights ago and couldn't be here, Penney Dillard and Macy Sears are helping her out at a local hospital. Without any further delay, "LET'S DO IT TO IT!" HIT IT!"

Between Fashion Girl and Thorn, the music began and they started singing. During the song, Fashion Girl who wrote lyrics for the others who got to one by one sang their verses. Each verse was specially written for each Style Chick. When the song ended, the crowd gave the performers a standing ovation. Fashion Girl was only to sing the one song and left the stage with the Hex Girls thanks. After the concert ended, Fashion Girl offered the Hex Girls a chance to strut their stuff on the catwalk in the fashion show Fashion Girl was scheduled to attend. The Hex Girls accepted the offer and agreed to be there. The fashion show was scheduled two days after the concert which gave the Hex Girls time to practice.

Later that evening back at the hotel, Fashion Girl was standing outside the lobby entrance back in her normal outfit. Sephora saw her standing outside and went to join her. She asked, "Are you okay Daphne?" Fashion Girl answered, "Sure I'm fine. I know my mother said to my father after her gig, "I guess my rock star days are over." But you know something Cindy? It's perfectly fine with me. I think my mother is looking down at me right now smiling from ear to ear."

Sephora said, "I'm sure she is Daphne. It was such a thrill to sing with you. Was it your idea to include a verse for all of us?" Fashion Girl replied, "Yes it was and Rachel didn't mind it at all." Sephora said, "Daphne I remember what you said to me the night of my ceremony six years ago, "After tonight Cindy, you will see and do things that most people can only dream of." I think of all I have done since then, I was a cheerleader for The Miami Dolphins, a ballet dancer with the Metropolitan Opera, helping four girls achieve their full potential and tonight. Plus all the cases I've helped you solve over the years. It makes being a Style Chick worthwhile."

Fashion Girl replied, "Cindy, I hope that you realize that being a Style Chick is great but like tonight it's a gig. When Little Daphne turns eighteen, she will take my place. And in that time, someone else will take your place, Tiffany's place and everyone else's place. However that won't happen for a while. Just enjoy it while you can because when it's over, it's over." Sephora said, "I understand Daphne. No matter what happens later in life, I can look back on my youth with happy memories and you made it all possible. Thank you."

Sephora went back inside the hotel. Fashion Girl did the same thing moments later. Two days later, as promised, The Hex Girls joined The Style Chicks for their turn on the catwalk modeling clothing by top Italian designers to perfection. For both parties, each had a great time and it was all accredited to a simple act of redemption.

 **Epilogue**

The Style Chicks returned home to their designated areas. Back in California, Fashion Girl decided to take some much needed time off. Dean told Fashion Girl how proud he was of her and saw the performance she made with The Hex Girls on television.

Three months later, Penney Dillard gave birth to a healthy baby boy. It was the proudest moment of her life. Between Penney and Tiffany, they put their careers and crime fighting on hold in lieu of diaper changes and bottle feedings. In Atlanta, Sephora and Belle K both had a new outlook on their roles as Style Chicks. What Fashion Girl told Sephora stuck in her mind. It's possible that even The Junior Style Chicks will have to retire once Little Daphne turns eighteen.

In conclusion, everyone ended with new beginnings. But once The Style Chicks are back in full force, all I can say is, "BAD GUYS BEWARE!"

 **Final Comments**

I have presented to you a total of thirteen stories packed with action, romance, comedy and intrigue. But lately I've have had a problem with of all people ex-psychologist. He bought a copy of the first book, I autographed it for him. But he only read thirty pages of a three hundred-eighty page book and gave it bad remarks.

He said that the book was poorly written, it was immature and that I'm a terrible writer. He told me that I need a creative writing class. He even had the nerve to tell me about a website to make people better writers. He's compared it to ordering a meal in a restaurant, eating a couple of bites and sending it back.

On the fan fiction website I told you about in the first book, I've read some really bad stories but I never once told anyone that they are terrible writers. As for ordering a bad meal in a restaurant, I wouldn't go into the kitchen and insult the cook. The psychologist also said it would only please eight or nine year olds.

As you know, these stories shouldn't be read by kids that young unless their parents say it's okay to read. That fan fiction website will not let anyone under thirteen to read or post any stories because some of the material is rated M for mature just like a television series, an R rated movie or a graphic video game.

Otherwise those people who I do know who've bought my book, likes it. Maybe writing isn't my strong suit. But just like the character I wrote about, the style of writing I used is unique. So maybe it's not the way most stories are written, but if given the chance, the stories can easily be converted into scripts for television or the movies.

Finally as I stated in the introduction of the first book, give these stories a fair chance before passing judgment. There have been so many people negatively posting on Facebook or Twitter about anybody and everybody. Even the president does the same.

The shrink says I don't take negativity well. But if I go around saying to people negative things, they'd knock my head off. So be kind and as our mothers said when we were young, "If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all." And in today's society, it's still good advice. Take care, god bless and stay stylish.


End file.
